The Interview Of Edward M Cullen
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: We never fed from animals! We only went to that dreaded school to compel and feed. In fact that's how I actually met the lovely Isabella Marie Swan. She was my prey… Carlisle was never our father he was our master. That's another thing I don't f'in sparkle. I want things set straight and now…He rips down one of the Twilight posters ripping it to shreds. This was how it was...
1. Chapter 1

The Interview of Edward M Cullen

Edward tells his side of what really took place. He's tired of all the lies and fairy tale like stories. He's one pissed off vampire and demands respect and fear be put back into the Cullen name. _We never fed from animals! We only went to that dreaded school to compel and feed. In fact that's how I actually met the lovely Isabella Marie Swan. She was my prey… Carlisle was never our father he was our master. That's another thing I don't fucking sparkle. I want things set straight and now…_

As always my stories are rated MATURE for a reason such as violence, language, sex etc… This is a much darker story that will contain horror, drama, romance, humor, violence, bloodshed, action and whatever else I feel like putting in the mix. Not your typical Edward Cullen you've been warned… please read and review thank you!

"SIT!"

The woman that once gushed over the famous vampire now trembles in fear. Her hands shake as she begins to type.

"You will type down everything I tell you from the beginning to the end. You will not paraphrase you will not add your own little fairy tales into this. You will tell the truth. You will let everyone know the real Edward Mason Cullen!" She jumps as he slams his fists down on her desk.

"Yes sir."

Edward walks amongst the woman's office. He rips down one of the Twilight posters ripping it to shreds. He sighs and paces the room for a moment.

"If you only knew how degrading…" He mumbles grinding his teeth together.

His eyes go black as he leans over her desk trying to gather himself. He was rightfully pissed. He couldn't believe just out of hand this had gotten. He couldn't go anywhere or do anything without it being shoved in his face. All he knew was when he was done telling his story he was going to go after the person responsible for such lies. They turned his life into a comedy. Why the hell would she have to beg me for sex? Why would I let her kiss anyone else if we were together? You're all idiots. His nails dig into the interviewer's desk.

Intro:

Welcome to Forks, Washington pop 3,532

"This is a joke right?" Jasper says as we look to the sign once our master passes the sign.

"We'd wipe out the entire town in less than a month." He scoffs.

I grin in thought.

"We will do no such thing. You're not to take lives at least not around this town. We cannot afford to reveal ourselves. We must learn to blend in with the public. It is where they least expect us."

"So about feeding?" I question curiously.

"You will not leave them for dead Edward."

"Well that doesn't sound fun at all." Rosalie scoffs.

I grin.

"No it doesn't." Jasper agrees.

"Each of you will obey orders. You do not wish to foresee the consequences if you do not." Carlisle says as he turns into this vast house that was more like a mansion.

Every one of us progenies exchanged the same concerned glance.

"You do realize master that the entire house is practically made of glass."  
"That is the point. They would not expect it."

I wasn't sure what to feel about this. I roll my eyes as Alice and Emmett were practically fucking in the backseat. Each male progeny had their bride except for Jasper and I. I suppose I was picky. A smile crosses his face. That and well I just wasn't quite the type of vampire that was ready to settle down. Why would I need to when I had the Denali Coven? That's another thing the Denali Coven was all female each blonde very appetizing I must say. Isabella… Ah how she hated them. Not that I could blame her I suppose. I do believe I'm getting off track back to the story…

Now the thing about having a bride is they are subservient to their Lord. But only to their Lord or Master. There is a difference by the way between a Master and a Lord. Carlisle is our master he reins over each of us as a Coven. By Lord I mean the bride's husband as you humans would put it. We choose our brides that is why sometimes it may take centuries for us to find one, though some Lords may have 2 to 3 brides. However our master does not believe such things. He is a bit old fashioned and has been around for quite some time. The Volturi Coven however is entirely different each King has 3 brides. The thing about us vampires is once we pick our brides no matter how many. We seek true eternity with them. We do not cast them aside as many of your human men do. There is no divorce or such nonsense. That is why it is wise to be very decisive when you make your decision. You do not wish to choose someone unappealing or someone you'd to become bored of. There is a huge difference between what you human's refer to as a life time partner and what we vampires do. That is why it is a good thing we've more than enough time to choose and more than enough centuries to pick from.

_Edward sighs…_

_This maybe more difficult than I thought... There is so much to explain to understand the truth._ He pinches the bridge of his nose and looks out the window.

I'd been alone for quite some time. That does not mean I did not entertain myself however; such as what I was referring to with the Denali Coven. Oh how Tanya wished I'd pick her to be my bride one day. I had her literally begging at my feet. But she was annoying to say the least. She was a bit too cruel in nature for my liking but she had a body that one." _He clears his throat and sits down he kicks his legs about the desk across from the interviewer._

_ Now you had it all wrong… It was Carlisle and Rosalie, Alice and Emmett and Jasper and I were still very much bachelors as you would say. Edward grins. The story that was made up behind all this is balderdash to say the least. I mean really, Emmett was attacked by a bear? And there never was an Esme. Like I said so much to explain so much to set straight… _

_How about I make it easier? I'll just start with the first day of school… and go from there._

Chapter 1

(I don't not own Twilight or the characters)

"I feel like a fool."

"You are a fool Em."

He rolls his eyes as we pull up to the school.

"Honestly Carlisle cannot be serious about this." Jasper grips.

None of us were too happy about the fact we were centuries old vampires; that had been ordered by our master to attend this school as no other than 17 year old teenage humans.

"And will you two knock that shit off already." Jasper hisses as Alice and Emmett were practically fucking in the back seat. Em flips Jasper off in the rearview mirror and goes back to what he was doing.

I took in a breath and reach for my backpack. But I agreed with Emmett it felt pretty foolish. We had no choice however master's orders and no one ever stands against Carlisle Cullen. To do so would be to sign your own death note.

_Would you like a cigarette? The interviewer nods and Edward smiles. You seem a bit tense. Edward places a cigarette in the woman's mouth and lights it. Keep typing. She nods._

_ Where was I?_

_"You were discussing how no one stands against Carlisle."_

_Ah yes…_ So anyhow we exit the car and do as we were ordered. He'd already set up everything for us. Carlisle is good like that, always thinking ahead leaving nothing out of order. All we had to do was pretend and make it through 8 hours each day without terrorizing the entire school or killing anyone. What I didn't expect was she…_ He grins again putting out his cigarette._ And she certainly didn't expect me.

Jasper was in suffering as it was he was more of a feral vampire as you would say. The entire school was no more than a buffet to him. That and Jasper loved the pretty things… and I do mean the ladies. Rarely did he feed from a male. Emmett, Alice and I had our thirst a bit more in control with Jasper it was a working progress. That would be what makes this year all the more interesting, keeping Jasper from draining anyone dry.

Emmett just sat there like a gargoyle his mind no telling where. Alice flipped through a fashion magazine. Meanwhile I was leaned back in my seat just hoping the day would go by fast. That's not what happened of course.

I could make out the other students pulses, scents even was planning which ones I could possibly feed from if needed. A scent however hits and it's the most potent ever. My mouth began to water before I even turned my head. I covered my mouth to keep from revealing myself and automatically closed my eyes. The scent however grew closer and when I opened my eyes I saw her. She was already giving me this odd glance. I couldn't take my eyes off her she had peeked more than my blood lust. I'm not even sure how to describe her and do her true justice. She'd the most beautiful mocha eyes I'd ever seen and her brunette hair flowed about her shoulders. Her little green buttoned top was snug enough I could perfectly make out the shape of her breast. In fact I envisioned what it'd be like to rip it open right there.

_Am I making you uncomfortable?_

_The interviewer swallows then clears her throat._

_"No sir."_

_The way I was described… He scoffs shaking his head._

_I maybe a vampire but I am a man…_

Anyways yes I wished to see all of the beauty before me. She takes her seat beside me. I continue to cover my mouth. I had to conceal myself. That and I knew if I continued to breathe her in I'd have her on the table in a feeding frenzy. Amongst other ideas that coursed through my mind.

However I wasn't the only one interested in feeding off this human. I turned to read Jasper's thoughts. He too eyed her from afar, though her scent did not call to him as strongly her body however did. I turn back around and roll my eyes. Like I said Jasper was all about pretty things. That was another thing that intrigued me that I was beginning to realize. I could not read this girl. But you already knew that at least you had that part true. What you didn't know however was we could compel others and that she was not immune to at least not when I did it.

_He says with a grin._

"Hi I am Edward Cullen." I say but make sure to hold my breath so not to give into temptation

"Isabella Swan but people call me Bella."

What about vampires? I found myself thinking vainly. I nod and go back to our assignment as the teacher was gawking our way. At one point my hand brushed against hers and it was like this electric current running through me. Everything within me had awakened. I pulled my hand back and looked upon her. My throat ached I wanted her so bad. I did the unthinkable according to that nonsense story. I looked her in the eyes.

"In 2 minutes you will ask to go to the restroom. You will wait for me outside the door understood?"

She nods and places her hair behind her ear. Bella does as ordered and not long after I too ask to be excused. I make my way over and there she was waiting. I look her in the eyes.

"Good girl." I look around and once I see the coast is clear.

I look upon her once more.

"Follow me." I take her hand and lead her inside the ladies room.

Once again I make sure we are alone. I drag her into a stall and lock the door. A hint of fear crosses about her face.

"You will not be harmed. You can trust me."

I watch her neck as she swallows and takes a nervous step back. Something catches even me off guard however as I stare upon her.

"I'm going to kiss you." That wasn't what I called her in here for. I wasn't sure why my throat ached with desire. I needed it quenched desperately. Yet somehow her lips called to me more at the moment. I heard her heart pick up pace. Her breathing became more erratic, which made that tight blouse even more appealing to me at the moment.

I penned her against the stall and kissed Isabella Swan. To be honest I wanted to take it much further I found it hard to pull away. There was something else I noticed as well. Her scent… This girl was just as turned on as I was. I narrowed my eyes as I forced myself to stop. I come into a vain smile.

"You liked that didn't you Bella?"

She nods biting her lower lip. I nod and lick my lips. This girl was intoxicating in every which way.

"Now I'm going to feed from you and you will not be frightened will you?"

She shakes her head.

"That's a good Bella."

I lifted her hair and moved it away from her neck. I brought my lips upon her sweet neck. She whimpers slightly as I bite down. I began to drink from this girl and it was the best thing I'd ever had in my life. Even sex itself couldn't top this. That being said though I wished to know what it'd be like… To feed from and fuck this girl at the same time.

_That's right I said it… the real Edward Cullen says fuck…_

Back to where I was… Once I heard her pulse begin to slow down I forced myself to stop. I did not wish to end this girl's life. No she was far too appealing and her blood called to me like no other. I wanted to keep this one around. I was far from done. That's another thing. I could have compelled her to have sex with me. But that goes along the lines of rape now doesn't it? Or maybe that's just me. The kiss was already pushing it but I was curious but even to this day I do not regret it.

_He licks his lips again and leans over grabbing another cigarette._

Even to this day the memory itself is quite stimulating. There are vampires such as my "brother" as you put it.

_He sighs shaking his head._

Such as… Jasper, he has done such things.. He would have fed and had sex with her right there. That is not how I do things. I do have some morals. I've never pulled such a thing in fact she was the first I'd ever compelled for a kiss. Jasper and I tend to argue about such morals. He feels if they do not remember anything what is the harm? He take another drag and rubs his face.

Back to Bella… Once I was done I licked her clean and placed her hair back down along her shoulders. I breathed her in once more. I caressed her cheek.

"Your body will heal itself and you will remember nothing of this. Go back to class."

Bella does as ordered. Meanwhile I'm in a daze. I cannot move. I do not understand what has overcome me. I actually felt weakened but not that of energy thanks to Bella's blood I was more than ok in that department I could take on an army. No it was something else and I just wasn't quite sure what. I'd never felt this way before.

The moment I walked out of that bathroom. I knew I wanted Isabella Swan. She was mine and that was all I knew. However other events began to get in my damn way. It was one obstacle after another. Besides the fact that this girl was beyond stubborn as I soon learned. There was something else in my way. Something big…

That day after school I watch in admiration as Bella walks out of class. She walks up to a red truck assumingly hers. But I hear something highly irritating zooming through the parking lot. The smell was even more revolting. This guy pulls up right in front of Bella on a motorcycle. He takes off his helmet and I grind my teeth together as he kisses Isabella Swan. What the fuck? She's taken?! I punch at Carlisle's car irritated.

I watch as this jackass takes his kiss and peels back out. She walks back towards her truck and leaves. I shook my head as I thought on this. Jasper, Emmett and Alice eventually come out. That was another thing Jasper was looking for Bella as well. He still had her scent and body on his mind. He was sorely disappointed to see she was already gone. I laugh amongst myself at the pure irony of everything. Maybe I shouldn't have compelled her to forget that kiss after all. She'd nowhere near the reaction she had with me. I knew now I needed to learn even more about this girl and quick. Before Jasper stepped in before me and took care of things his way I grimace in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I do not own anything please read and review)

"How was school?" Carlisle asks as we enter the door.

I throw my backpack up the stairs and plop own on the couch kicking back. Rosalie was sitting in his lap as he kissed along her neck. I shrug.

"It was about as expected."

"Jasper?"  
"He managed."

Rosalie raises and Carlisle pops her on the rear.

"I got to head out."  
"Out?" I question.

He nods and I take notice of how he's dressed.

"Putting your license to use?"

"Might as well."

Rosalie straightens his tie.

"Hmm Dr. Cullen. I think I like."

Carlisle grins.

"I bet you do my dear. Now run along upstairs. We'll play once I get back."

She nods and does as told.

"And you… feet off the couch and no smoking in the house."

I sit up as he exits the house. Jasper and Emmett enter the door and are punching one another in the arm.

"Cut it out fucker." Emmett says as Jasper gets the last swing.

"What are you doing tonight?"

I shrug as Emmett looks upon me for an answer.  
"I don't know. What is there to do in this town?"

"You mean besides take out half the population." Jasper comments.

"Which is against master's rules." I remind.

Jasper sits down and looks to be pouting at the table. I try not to show my distaste however when Isabella pops into his mind. Very vividly I might add I wanted to bash his fucking teeth in. He senses this though and turns to me.

"What's your problem?" He cocks a brow as he questions me.

I shrug.  
"Don't have one."

"Hmmm." He says not convinced and continues to look upon me.

Alice makes her way inside. Emmett turns to her and wiggles his index finger. She smiles and takes a seat upon his lap. Ugh between Carlisle and Emmett there was way too much kink going on around here. I grab a cigarette and head out of house. I had to get out it there. It was suffocating between watching Emmett and Alice and reading Jasper's overly sexual mind.

Decidedly, I take a walk through the woods just getting to know my surroundings. It's not long however that I pick up that familiar scent. I hear her softly talking and leap upon a nearby tree.

"I don't know Jake."

"I just don't want to go anywhere this weekend."

"Um I kinda just want to be alone."

I rear back at this curiously. She sighs and I take notice of how she holds the phone away from her at one point as if annoyed. She puts the phone back to her ear.

"I'll think about it."

"You got to quit doing that!" She snaps.

I grin at this. I truly hoped it was her so called significant other. Was there trouble in paradise? Could I simply step in?

"I'm not doing this with you Jake." She hangs up and tosses her phone against a tree. She pulls at her hair letting out a growl.

"He can be such an ass…" She mutters.

I nod in satisfaction. I watch as she finds a nearby tree and leans against it closing her eyes. Her phone rings and her eyes open again. She groans but ignores it.

"Can't you take a hint." She whines.

The phone stops but then it rings again.

"Oh my GOD!"

She reaches over angrily and grabs the phone.  
"What?!"  
"Oh it's you dad. Sorry that you were someone else."

"No dad I'm fine."

"Yeah I'll be home soon. OK bye."

She gets up and dusts herself off. My nose wrinkles however at a nearby stench. Bella screams and I come to immediate attention.

"JAKE!" She yells and hits this shirtless guy across the chest.

This was the same guy on the bike I realized. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.  
"You wouldn't answer your phone."

"I didn't hear it."

Liar, liar I found myself thinking with a smirk. He narrows his eyes and places his hands along her shoulders.

"Jesus Bells your freezing." He puts his arms around her.

"Why are you out here anyhow?"

"Just needed some fresh air."

"You could have come by the house."

She shrugs. He caresses her chin with one hand but I catch her running his other hand along her ass. He picks her up pressing her against a tree.

"Jake…"  
"Hm?" He says but starts kissing her.

My hands come into fists as he actually starts humping the damn girl.

"JAKE!" She says struggling to get free.

I was about to intervene when she shoves him. He sighs stepping away.

"What is with you?" He snaps.

"I'm just not ready for that ok!"

"Oh come on Bella!"

"Jake we haven't even been dating that long. You told me we'd take it slow remember?"

"I thought I was."

I sneer at this.

"Jake!"  
"What?"  
She sighs.

"Look I gotta go Charlie's waiting."

Bella begins to walk away and he grabs her wrist.

"I don't like my phone calls being ignored."  
"I wasn't ignoring you Jake."

He shakes his head.

"I'll see you this weekend."  
"But Jake…"

"I promise I won't try anything. I just want to see you. I'll watch what I do more closely Bells I'm sorry."

She sighs and walks away. I'm about to leave myself when I take notice of him looking my way. His eyes darting about and I swore he was sniffing the air. For my own peace of mind I head on out.

No matter what I did I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

The next morning I sit in the car as Jasper, Alice and Emmett head on to class. I was awaiting a particular red truck. I watch through my rearview mirror as she finally turns in and parks. Luck have it right next to me. I make it a point to step out just as she does. She looks startled at first but takes in a breath and nods as she grabs her backpack from the back of the truck.

"It's supposed to snow today." I say.

She frowns.

"Don't like snow?"

"No… not really." She says with a shrug.

"I just don't care to be cold and wet. I mean rain is bad enough."

"And you moved to Forks because?"

She grins.

"Right?"

"Seriously though why are you here?"

She looks to me oddly.

"I mean I hear you're new. So are we."

"Oh well my mom got remarried and they wanted to travel."

Mom sounds like a selfish bitch. I find myself thinking.

"Do you like the husband?"

"Phil? I guess he's ok. He's a minor league baseball player."

I nod at this.

"What about your dad?"

"He's works for the police department here in town actually. He's the chief."

Of course he is.

"That's cool."

"Yeah… I guess." I open the door for her once we get to the building.

"What about you?"

"I suppose you could say we wanted a change of pace."

"Pace?"  
I smile.

"So the others are they your siblings?"

"I suppose you could say that. We're rather adopted."

She looks to me curiously.

"Oh… It's just you all look sort of alike."

"We get that a lot."

"Your eyes…" She says as she opens her locker.

"You all have the same golden brown eyes. I've never seen anything like it."

So she has been paying attention. I wasn't so sure that was a good thing. I clear my throat and blink.

"I swore your eyes were black though yesterday."

Yesterday… as in when I was in full on lust and hunger.

"Huh." Too much attention…

"Edward right?"

I nod.

"To be honest I'm surprised you're even talking to me. You seemed…"

"Seemed?" I question as she shuts her locker.

"Just seemed repulsed by me."

I rear back. How in the world? I think back to yesterday trying to think why she'd assume such a thing. I wanted to know more but she heads on to class and I follow.

Instantly I turn towards Jasper as he sniffs the air. I give him a warning look. He smiles and shrugs looking upon her. I reach to my temples wishing his thoughts would go away. Bella takes her seat and I sit down beside her.

"Are you alright?" I see her looking towards me.

"I'm fine." I notice her looking towards my hands that are gripping the table.

I stop and place them in my lap and scoot my seat in.

The teacher has us doing lab when it begins to snow. I nudge Bella's shoulder and motion towards the window.

"Oh no…" She groans.

I softly chuckle.

"Looks like your day is ruined."

"You've no idea." She says sinking down in her chair looking miserable.

I was relieved halfway through class to notice Jasper's thoughts were no longer tormenting me. I turned back realizing why. He was gone. I narrow my eyes in thought and look towards Emmett. Emmett shrugs but flicks a paper football he made my way. I catch it and crush it. He flips me off and shows me his backpack full of them. I roll my eyes as he sends another spiraling my way. I deflect and hit him right in the eye. I chuckle to myself and turn around.

"Idiot."

"Excuse me?"

She turns to me.

"Nothing."

She turns back around looking unconvinced.

God she smelled so damn good. Isabella leans back taking her jacket off. She straightens her sweater exposing her neck to me my eye worked their way down to her breast. She turns back towards me and I quickly divert my eyes. Evidently not fast enough.

"Your eyes…"

I rub my face trying to make it stop.

"They're black again."

The bell finally rings and I quickly grab my bag. I push my way past everyone exiting the room. This was harder than I thought. This no compulsion and this girl paid more attention than I realized. I decided to stay away from her a bit at least until I could feed and control myself. Lunch eventually comes and I truly pay more attention than I had yesterday. I sit with Alice, Emmett still no sign of Jasper. I wondered if he was off feeding somewhere. I watch as Bella comes out with her tray and sits down with another group of kids. I wanted desperately to know what she was thinking. Nevertheless at the same time it was uplifting that around her there was peace.

It seemed Bella stirred a lot of attention. Two other boys sought interest in Bella. Flirting with her off and on even arguing amongst each other over who'd possibly win her over if given a shot. They were Eric and Mike Newton. Then there was Jessica and Angela. Angela was shy and more aloof but she had an infatuation on this Eric kid. Jessica however was a bit miffed with me. I'd turned her down not too long ago when she asked me out. She reminded me too much of Tanya only she was far more desperate and irksome; so pretty much that group was dead on about the only thing that was in that dreaded story.

I managed to keep to myself the rest of the day. The bell rang for the end of the day. I'm making my way to the car when I hear the sound of someone's heart rate skyrocketing and erratic breathing. There's a familiar whimper following. With a panic I turn towards the direction it's coming from. I take off seeing it's towards Bella's truck. I hear the slight ding of metal and look into the back of her truck. There I see her penned down and Jasper's got her mouth covered. Tears stream from her eyes a sheer look of fright about her face. I grimace as he's feeding from her but she's not even compelled. Her fingers claw at him as she tries to fight him off. Why didn't he compel her! She was suffering! That wasn't the only issue. His hands go about her pants as he's about to undo them. Something within me ignites and I grind my teeth furiously I grab Jasper by the collar and send him flying towards a van. I grab Bella as she's about to shriek. I shake my head looking her in the eyes.

"Shh…" I whisper looking around.

Jasper looks to me then to her. He darts after her again and I cover her body and shove him back. I wrap my arms around her and take off. We're fast… So fast everyone assumed it was a car wreck that day. No one even saw Bella, myself or Jasper… Once I think we've run far enough I place her down in a tree checking her over.

"No screaming." I demand as I move my hand.

I tilt her head over and scowl at the size of bite Jasper left and how much it's bleeding out. Her lips go blue on me and her body pale.

"Don't you do that now." I say knowing she was about to pass out.

I go to compel so she will heal and I get slammed out of the tree. Like I told you Jasper is the feral one out of the bunch he doesn't quite think like we do. He gets something on his mind and that's it for him. All Jasper knew was he wanted her and now. Even I wasn't getting in his way. I jump back up and appear in front of Bella before he attacks.

"NO!" I roar at him shoving him back.

Like an animal he shakes his head.

"MINE!" He demands.

"No Jasper MINE!" He laughs.

"I mean it Jasper!"

He tries to go past reaching for her.

"If you do it I'll report this to Carlisle!"

There was only one thing Jasper feared. One thing we all feared. Jasper truly gives me this puppy dog stare as if to beg.

"You know me Jasper I do not lie about such things. He will know everything!"

Jasper bitterly vanishes. I swore at times he truly was an animal. Don't get me wrong we'd die for one another but we were two different vampires indeed.

_Edward pauses and comes to a stand. "Do you need a break?" The interviewer nods._

_"Very well but stay where I can see you."_

_"But sir I need to use the bathroom."_

_"Then you will leave the door open now won't you?" He says lighting another cigarette._

_"You should eat something as well. We've got a long ways to go."_

_He paces the room. He takes off his black leather jacket and tosses it about the interviewers brown leather couch._

_"Does every office in this building have a couch?" Edward calls out as she returns from the bathroom._

_"No sir."_  
_"Aren't you lucky." He grins._

_She says nothing as Edward looks upon her pictures, picking them up every so often._

_"Hmmm."_

_He sits back down and patiently waits as she makes herself a sandwich. Once she's done she returns to her laptop._

_Edward walks towards the couch and picks the jacket back up. He uses it as a pillow and lays down._

_"Are you ready?" He questions._

_"Yes sir."_

I heard her heart rate drop significantly and turned to see she was falling out of the tree. I quickly catch her and place my hand about her neck.

"Look at me Isabella."  
"Come on now." She barely opens her eyes.

"Your body will heal itself now and you will forget everything that just took place."

She nods and passes out cold in my arms. I laid her down in the tree and took off my jacket as she was covered in goosebumps. Her cell rings as she's out. I dig it out from her pocket and look to see it's that Jake kid's picture. Should I? I grin mischievously looking upon the angel as she slept. I clear my throat and lean back against the tree.

"Hello?"  
A moment of silence.

"Who is this?"

"Who are you?" I taunt.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's right here."

"Give her the phone!" He snaps.

"Well she's asleep at the moment."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Well I'm Edward. A friend of Bella's."

"I'm Jacob her boyfriend."

"Huh she never mentioned you."

"Is that so?"

"I'll have her call you back."

"Yeah you'll do that."

I hang up with a grin.

"Dick…" I mutter.

Bella moans out in her sleep. I think of a plan knowing she'll wake soon. I pick her up and appear back in the parking lot beside her truck. I come to a crouching stance and she awakes looking me in the eyes.

"Are you alright?"  
She nods reaching to her temples.

"You slipped." She narrows her eyes bringing her arms around my neck as I rise and we're now standing. I loved that by the way. Once she realizes what she's doing she drops her hands.

"I caught you before your head hit but you fainted."

She looks confused.

"Um thank you."

I nod.

"You're certain you're alright?" I question again.

"Yes I believe so." I hand her backpack over as she opens her truck door.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" I already knew the answer but was curious as to how she'd react.

"You want to know if I'm busy this weekend?"

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

I shrug.

"Just wondering."

"You were just wondering?"

I grin not able to stop myself.

"Precisely."

Her heart does that thing again. I knew she took interest in me.

"I have plans this weekend."

"Important ones?"

"What exactly are you trying to ask me Edward?"

"Well seeing as how we're both new to town I thought maybe we could get to know one another. Maybe go to a movie out to eat? On me?"

"As…" She hints.

"Friends…" I say but hated the word. That was certainly not what came to mind but I knew she had a boyfriend. I'd have been turned down immediately. Something told me this girl was faithful and didn't play the field. So I had to manipulate my way into her life.

She sighs and looks around. This Jacob guy was pissing me off. It seemed he controlled every aspect of her life.

"Actually Edward I'd like that."

She took me a bit by surprise.

"Cool well let me know when you've got some free time. No rush." I wanted to make it seem like her decision. Let her know there was no pressure.

She nods and gets in her truck and drives away.

Meanwhile I'd only one other thing on my mind. Jasper Cullen… I speed all the way back to the house. I grew more and more manic as I thought about what he'd done. Emmett and Jasper are outside and I waste no time getting out of the car and slamming Jasper into the earth.

"You bastard! What the hell were you thinking! Why didn't you compel her!"

He sneers and grabs at my collar.

"I tried but it didn't work! What's it matter to you!"

"What do you mean it didn't work?!"

"Just as I said…"

"So you went through with it anyway. Knowing it didn't take?"

He nods with a grin. I grit my teeth and punch him in the face. He swings back and we're in a full on brawl.

"You were hurting her and she was frightened out of her mind." I yell slamming him against a tree. That's when it truly hits I think back to the scene. The thing that made me truly snap.

"You nearly raped that girl and she wasn't even compelled!"

Emmett overhears this.

"Dude!"

"Oh my god." I hear Alice chime in.

"I didn't even see this." Alice says meaning with her ability. And you already know about that.

Jasper shakes his head dropping his hold on me. It's like it just truly dawned on him. Even Jasper wasn't that much of a monster… It's like he'd lost control. All he focused on was what he wanted. Jasper took a step back.

"I…" I read it in his mind. He didn't know how to say it but the guilt was there and it was heavy.

"She's off limits." I state amongst them all.

"No one's to feed from her or allowed to fuck her!"

"Have you finally picked a bride?" Emmett questions.

"NO!"  
"Then how can you claim her?"

"I just did. If you respect me you all will leave her be."

Edward rubs his face and rises from the couch. He makes his way to the window and looks out as if in thought.

Little was I aware however of what Jacob truly was, if I had known if Carlisle had warned me of such creatures. I'd have never answered that phone. Without realizing it I had just put Bella in danger. Like it wasn't bad enough Jasper attacked her right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I do not own anything. Please read and review. Also interviewer parts now in italics. I apologize for the confusion I thought they were already. Thank you to the reviewer that pointed this out!)

_ Edward continues to gaze out the window remaining silent for a bit. "It was true by the way that part… Isabella… trouble truly did seem to follow that poor girl around. If I could go back there's so much I'd have done differently. But then again who doesn't feel that way about some aspects in their life?" He sits back down. Like I said if I had known… but I didn't. Since I did not things seemed to just rather escalate from there. Isabella's problems became bigger and bigger I just hadn't a clue how bad things truly were. I was selfish in my own thoughts pertaining to Isabella all I was focused on was how to win her over. I just never truly imagined…" He shakes his head looking ill._

The next day Bella comes to class. She seemed a bit jumpier than usual. Her hands shook as she took notes. I thought maybe it was a cross between the weather getting worse and or little ordeal yesterday. Maybe I had made her nervous? I already knew how she hated to be wet and cold. So I told myself it had to be those two things combined.

"How are you today?" I say softly so not to startle her more than she already seemed.

"Fine and you?" She says without looking upon me.

"I'm ok."

She nods.

"Are you cold?" I ask as her hand continues to shake making her writing a bit off.

She doesn't answer she simply places the pencil down and rubs her hands.

"You can borrow my jacket if you need." I offer.

She looks upon me oddly.

"Um thank you but I'm ok."

"I just notice your jacket isn't as thick. Hard to keep warm I'm sure."

She nods biting upon her lower lip. I hear her cell vibrate in her pocket and she jumps. I rear back at this in wonder. She raises her hand and asks to be dismissed. A few minutes later she returns sitting back down. I wasn't the only one taking notice of Bella's odd behavior. Jasper was picking it up as well. I read it in his thoughts. He feared maybe she remembered after all. That it was he was the reason. But that couldn't be it I compelled her to forget it all. Did something maybe slip through? I mean he did say he couldn't compel her. Did I not get to her in time? That's the thing I couldn't just keep compelling her. It messes with the mind. To do it too often could be a dangerous thing for a human. Though there are some vampires that do not concern themselves with the affects. I was not as cruel. There had been cases where one's mind becomes like Swiss cheese. They've been compelled so much there are loop holes in their memories and they become confused much like that of an Alzheimer's patient. One of the kings once compelled his bride so much before she'd been turned. That she became mute she was nothing more than a robot beckoning at his every demand. Out of his own guilt he turned her. He made her his bride but even then she remained the same. To this day she still is nothing more than his lap dog. He keeps her by his side in love with the ghost of things past. To this day he hasn't given up hope.

_ You've to forgive me. I tend to get off track at times. There's just so much to cover… He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose looking down. Before I go on though I want one thing set straight._

Isabella Swan was a strong human being she wasn't near as gullible and weak as made out to be. She could no more control the things that took place than she could the weather. She was a human teenage girl living a life around the supernatural it followed her around. There was no getting away from it. Once you've entered that world you're a part of it and there's no going back. Bella made the choices she did out of mere survival and because she was completely selfless when it came to her family and friends. Bella never put herself before anyone else, hence a lot of our arguments. How I wished at times she was a bit more selfish. It would have put me more at ease.

I began to take things into my own hands. I decided to spend even more time with Bella. To find out for myself what it could be. For our next class there was a field trip planned. The buses were already waiting outside. I'd already had in my mind to sit beside her. Once the bell rang I take it upon myself to grab her bag. She looks upon me strangely.

"Thought we could sit together." I say with a shrug.

We place our books in our lockers and head to the bus. Alice makes her way over and smiles.

"Hi!" She says to Bella.

"Um hi."

"Alice Cullen Edward's sister."  
I had to get used to this brother sister bit it was awkward. We were all close but before now we'd never referred to each other as this. It was Carlisle's demand so we followed.

"Bella Swan."

"This is Emmett my boyfriend."  
Bella narrows her eyes looking to me.  
"I thought…"

I sigh realizing just how confusing this truly was.

"Emmett and Jasper are my adopted brothers, Alice is my sister by marriage."

Bella's jaw rather drops and she whispers.

"Did you say marriage?"

Alice takes Bella's hand and pats it.

"Won't you sit with us?"

Bella continues to stare at me wide eyed as Alice practically drags her on the bus. Alice sits next to her at first.

"Move." I demand.

Alice pouts at first and Emmett sighs.

"Do as you're told." He says Alice rises cutting me a go to hell look.

Bella's face is priceless however. I sit beside her and she turns to me.

"I thought she said he was her boyfriend."  
I sigh.

"She said that so you wouldn't react the way you just did."

"But they're just in high school how." I place a finger on her sweet lips. I simply wink.

"Shh…" I clear my throat and lean back.

"I'll explain it all one day."

"One day?"

"Well yes I assume we're friends now." I say with a shrug.

"Well yes but."

"Then there is more than enough time don't you think?"

"You're very strange you know that!" She hisses.

I grin.

"So are you."

"How am I strange?!"

"You just are."

"Explain." She insists.

It was so hard to control this. She'd not a clue what she was doing to me. This this little back and forward thing alone was turning me on. I could see she was getting irritated with me. It was cute. I wanted to kiss those lips of hers again desperately.

"I don't feel like it."

"You don't feel like it?"

I nod.

"What the hell kind of answer is that."

"So what kind of movies are you into?"

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"What?"

"You're changing the subject."

"That I did. Now if you may I'd like to know what genre you're into."

"Triple X features."

I swore I heard Emmett choke even though he wasn't drinking anything. Alice was giggling. Meanwhile I'm frozen.

"What?"

She smiles shaking her head.

"Horror maybe action I don't know why?"

My mind was still on the first answer. I clear my throat.

"I preferred your first choice." I taunt.

She laughs and not just any laugh a real one. Bella blushed shaking her head.

"You would." She grins.

"I'm not even sure why I said that." Bella admits. She had caught me off guard as well. I liked this side of her. This was how Bella and I actually were together. The way we were described was so… well uptight, rather annoying if I must say.

"To mess with my mind… it worked."

I constantly had to remind myself not to touch not to come on too heavy with flirtation. It was extremely frustrating. I wanted nothing more than to spend the entire trip making out with her. Maybe even have me a little thirst quencher. The mere idea was arousing to say the least. I swallowed it back placing my backpack in my lap and closing my eyes for a moment so not to reveal myself.

The bus eventually comes to a stop. Bella goes to get up but makes a face and rather falls back slightly. My hand goes around her waist I couldn't help but to breathe her in and take a moment to enjoy.

"You alright?" I question in her ear.

She nods her face going slightly red.

"Sorry I must've lost my footing or something."

"You looked like you were in pain."

She shrugs.

"I'm fine just tripping over my own two feet. I tend to do those sorts of things."

Jasper passes by the aisle and I pay extra attention to her reaction of him. But there was nothing. She didn't even look at him. I drop my hand realizing it was still around her waist as she looks down. She exits the bus and Emmett grabs my arm.

"Dude… she's a keeper." He grins.

"You're just saying that because of the porn comment."

"Hell yeah I am."

Alice pushes past us and takes Bella's arm strolling along with her.

"What's your bride's deal with my girl?"

"So she is your girl?" Emmett taunts me.

I roll my eyes. He shrugs.

"Who knows maybe she's into her just as much as you are."  
"You only wish."

"Yeah I do actually."

I punch him in the arm.

"Dick."

"Hey we can both watch."

At this comment we both lean back in thought. However I punch him again on principal. I hear him laughing as I keep stride behind Alice and Bella. I flip him off without turning around.

"Mr. Cullen I will not have such disrespect in my class." Bella turns naturally seeing I'm directly behind them. Yeah I looked like a damn stalker. Emmett has himself a good laugh. I turn toward the teacher with distaste.

"I do apologize." I say behind gritted teeth.

Bella narrows her eyes looking upon me as I turn back around.

"Don't let it happen again or you will be facing detention."

Not if I slam your face into the desk repeatedly and compel you to forget who did it. I give her a simple wink and she turns back around. Alice drops her hand as she and Bella lean over looking at some flowers in the greenhouse the teacher was talking about. Alice smiles back at me. She walks back towards her Lord but not before leaning into my ear.

"I like her, she's fun."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. Alice saw things we didn't. I knew she must've seen something, something about Bella that had intrigued her. I hadn't seen her act this way before most certainly not ever about Rosalie. Bella's phone rings again and she quickly takes it out of her pocket and answers. However the teacher takes it and hangs up on whoever it was. I swore Bella's entire face went green.

"You'll get this back at the end of the day. You know the rules Ms. Swan."

"I really need that phone back!" She says in such a way that the entire class turns to her.

"Are you telling me what to do?" The teacher says with this shitty grin.

Bella reaches for the phone and he places it in his pocket.

"SIR! I NEED THAT NOW!"

He shakes his head and points at her.

"That's detention and you will not get your phone back until tomorrow!"

Bella looks ill as she takes a step back.

"Please you don't understand."

"No you don't understand. Maybe after an hour's detention and an extra day away from your beloved phone you'll finally get it."

Her jaw drops. I take her forearm taking her away from the confrontation. The teacher begins his tour again and the students follow. I pull her to the side.

"I can get your phone back for now just borrow mine."

I hand her my phone and she backs away from it.

"It has to be mine."

"Why?"

"It just does."

"What's going on Bella?"

"Nothing I just really need my phone back."

I sigh as the class is getting ahead of us.

"Consider it done."

"But…"

I don't say another word as I get us caught back up with the class. I drop my hold on Bella's arm and make my way up beside the teacher. Making it look as though I was asking him a question. I even point to a certain plant as we continue to walk. Meanwhile I'm compelling him to give me her phone back and to forget what took place. He continues on and I stay beside the plant I was pointing to. I look upon it as though it's peeked my interest. Bella walks by and I take her hand placing the phone inside.

"Edward… How?"

"Don't worry about it and you won't be having detention after all."

"Edward?"

"I mean it Bella let it go." I pause however and turn.

"If you truly wish to thank me… You'll let me take you to that movie."

She bites her lower lip. Her phone vibrates however and she answers walking off to the side. Once she's done she returns by my side.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I'll go with you."

"When?"

She shrugs.

"It'd have to be Sunday."

"A school night?" I question with a grin.

"It's the only free time I have."

"I'll take it."

"As friends Edward…" She reminds.

"But of course." I plan to change that soon enough.

"Thank you Edward." She says as if truly grateful.

"Don't mention it."

_The story was a bit backwards in some aspects as you can see. Bella was already dating Jacob Black. I was the one starting off in the friend zone. Jacob and Bella's relationship was the more uncanny area. However Bella and I? He smiles. It was like the missing piece to a puzzle. We fit. _

We started walking again and I smelt blood. I turned to see Alice and Emmett walking with another student. I quickly turned back around knowing they were feeding. That was the thing as well the meal's usually become shared once you've mated. I noticed this with Carlisle and Emmett with their brides rarely did they feed alone. Another thing I also seemed to notice was that about 8 out of 10 times it always led to sex directly after. And yes we vampires can feed from each other it just doesn't sustain us as much as human blood. I will say this though… There's never been a time I've witnessed yet where a vampire has fed from another and it's not sexual.

_ Have you fed from other vampires? The interviewer asks._

_ Edward grins. "Yes I have. It can be very erotic." He lights another cigarette. "But none of them had even come close…" He puffs off his cigarette. "Isabella…" He says almost breathlessly. "She's was something else."_

_ Back to where I was… _The two were feeding and I could smell the blood. That mixed with my desires for Bella was like torture. I wanted to compel her and drink from her. My mouth watered in thought. If I was to have a relationship with this human however I couldn't make this a constant thing. I kept telling myself feed off someone else. Let it go Edward. But I wanted her no one else's blood was appealing to me. I take her hand and pull back from the group a bit.

"Edward?" She questions.

I look her in the eyes.

"Come with me."

She nods and follows. I felt the culpability even as I did this but I just couldn't make myself stop.

"You've made me quite thirsty Isabella. Do not be afraid I'd never harm you." I caress her cheek.

"I'm going to feed from you. You will feel no pain." I wanted that kiss again but at her will.

You may think me a monster. But it is our nature it's how we survive. We must feed as you humans must consume food and water.

I moved her hair gently away from her neck. I ran my tongue along that vein of hers first. Just doing that alone… madness… I listened to her blood pumping, her heart picking up with excitement. She might have been compelled but note I never compelled her to become turned on. Her body was doing this itself. This was what had me so fascinated. It's like she took pleasure in what I was doing. Never did I compel her to become aroused or to enjoy. I bit down and began to drank. I closed my eyes as I caught the scent yet again. I couldn't help myself I pressed myself against her. I kid you not through the compulsion a moan escaped this girl's lips. I quickly came to a stop and covered her mouth. I looked around but couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. I turn back towards her trying to calm myself down. I take in a breath.

"Your body will heal itself now sweetheart. You will remember nothing of this. Thank you." She nods and I fix her hair and take her arm hurriedly making our way back.

I take notice of her biting her lower lip off and on the ride back to school. Jasper was having a hard time in his head as he was sensing her arousal still. It was messing with him just as much as I and yet I was the one that fed from her. I cut him a warning glance. He shrugs as if he can't help it his eyes black. I grin however as he sits beside one of the cheerleaders. His arm goes around her and he begins to whisper in her ear. His thoughts switch to this other girl to my relief. I turn around giving him some privacy.

"If we're to do this Edward I want to pay my own way and drive my truck." She randomly says her legs crossed and her hands tucked under her lap.

"I will not have you paying."

"Then it's no deal."

"You cannot do that it's already been decided. Remember I said on me."

"Edward…" She whines.

"I'm paying drop it. But I do understand about taking your truck. We can meet there that is fine." I didn't like it but understood her reasoning. Last thing she wanted was her man seeing her in the car with someone else. But the thought did cross my mind. He could very well see us together at the theater. We'd just have to deal with it as it came if I must I'd compel him.

I grin noticing how she keeps crossing her legs off and on. She looks out the window moving around an awful lot.

"Something wrong?" I say wanting to play with this a bit more. I knew why she was still aroused however she didn't.

"No why?"

"Just curious, you seem a bit distracted."

She shakes her head.

"I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" I continue on like I'm deeply concerned.

She nods biting her lip once more.

"Hmmm." I half hum and lean back.

"I do hope you're not coming down with something. You seem a bit feverish…" I add menacingly.

She looks to me wide eyed for a moment and clears her throat.

"Do I really?" She says looking embarrassed.

"Oh yeah." I put a hand to her forehead.

"You feel hot Bella."

This girl's entire face glows and she turns. I chuckle to myself.

The end of the week couldn't have come fast enough. I wanted Sunday to be here already. Finally it had arrived and I awaited Isabella in my car. The red truck appears and she parks a couple cars down from me. To be honest it already felt like we were sneaking around. Wrong as it was I liked the feeling it had a hint of excitement to it. However I liked what she was wearing even more. I'm leaned back against my car and light a smoke. I'm too focused on her tight blue jeans, black boots, yet again another snug shirt that slightly showed her belly when she moved.

"You smoke?"  
Probably something I should have told her before. We vampire have a certain scent to us. Which rather erases the smell of cigarettes or cologne anything we might have on us. That is why she never knew. She was never really able to smell it on me. I narrow my eyes watching her face before I answer. I take a drag and throw it down stepping on it.

"Yes."

"I never knew that." She steps up to me and breathes me in.

"How do you do that? You hardly smell like it at all."

I shrug.

"So what do I smell like?"

She grins shaking her head.

"You're horrible you know that?"

"Smell?" I question as if horrified.

She laughs and begins walking toward the theater.

"So are you appalled?"

"By?" She says as I walk behind her watching her ass move with each step she takes.

"My smoking."

"Not really should I be?"

"Possibly I mean I could die of lung disease."

"Or you could get hit by a car."

Damn I liked this girl. If only she knew I couldn't get lung disease as a vampire and I'd simply walk away from a hit by a car.

"That's very true."

We look to see what's showing.

"You pick."

She shrugs.

"I don't really care actually."

"If you don't pick I'll pick something completely mushy."

She wrinkles her nose.

"Don't pretend not to like those kind of movies. I saw the copy of Romeo and Juliet in your backpack."

She looks to me.

"That's different."  
"Is it now?"  
She nods.

"It's a classic. It has everything you need all wrapped up in a little package."

"How do you mean?" She had my attention.

She shrugs.

"What's not to love? You got sword fights, war, drama, sex, murder and suicide."

"You're rather dark aren't you?"

She smiles but it rather fades as if she's thinking about something.

"Kind of have to be, at least in this day and age for mere survival purposes."

What? I found myself thinking. She's only 17 what possibly… I was stunned by her words. I wasn't sure what to make of this. We decide on a movie and I purchase the tickets.

"Get what you want." I offer towards the concession stand.

"I'm actually not hungry."  
"At least get you something to drink."

"I'm good."

"Bella…"  
She heads towards the line and I roll my eyes following. This friend zone thing was frustrating. I wanted to swoon this girl and couldn't even do that. All I knew was once I got this girl she'd be spoiled I'd have it no other way.

Bella picks our seats and her phone does that irritating thing again. I wanted to smash it into a million pieces.

"Hey Jake."

_"Hey baby how are you."_

"Ok and you?"

_"Good what are you doing?"_

"About to watch a movie with a friend."

_"What friend?"_

She sighs.

"Edward."

I watch her face curiously. I was surprised she admitted this.

_ "You mean the peace of shit that wouldn't let me talk to you the other day? He mentioned something about how you never mention me. That's bullshit Bella! _

"Jake please." She says her hand shaking a bit.

"He's just a friend."  
However she cuts me a look. She covers the receiver.

"Did you answer my phone that day I fainted?"

I shrug and nod.

"Edward…" She hisses shaking her head.

"I do tell people about you Jake. I'm sure he was joking."

_"Are you hiding something from me?!"_

"No I'm not!"

"You went to the movies with Leah the other day and I said nothing."

_ "That's different this guy Bella is clearly interested in you. The way he sounded on the phone. You should have heard him Bells!"_

I sigh this guy was pissing me off something severe.

"No it isn't different and I don't care what it sounded like! I know what I'm doing!"

_"Clearly you don't!"_

"You know what Jake FUCK YOU! I'd forgiven you for what you did a few days ago. But you're just getting worse."

_"It was an accident Bells! Jesus I apologized. It won't happen again you know that. But you need to listen to me. Don't you realize how this makes you look?"_

"NO Jake how does it make me look?" She challenges.

_"Like a god damned slut!" _He roars on the phone. My eyes I knew had grown dark. He'd gotten my attention alright but the wrong fucking kind.

"Did you honestly just call me a fucking slut?!"

I take the phone from her hand at that point and hang it up. I stuff it into my jacket.

"Let's go." I say and take her hand

There was just no way I was making this girl sit through a two hour movie now. There are something's about me you should know. I maybe somewhat a monster. But when it comes to a lady whether vampire or not there are just something's you do not say. That was one of them; especially when it pertains to Isabella Swan. This girl however didn't cry. No she was rightfully pissed. Once we were outside of the theater she punched the wall.

I grabbed her wrist afraid she'd hurt herself as she began to swing again.

"Isabella…" I say shaking my head as she's bleeding along her knuckles now.

"I'm sorry."

"Why on earth are you sorry?"

She bites upon her lip looking down. The phone vibrates in my pocket and I grit my teeth.

"May I?"

She shrugs and I take that as a yes. I take out the phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to Bella."

"She doesn't wish to talk to you. I think it's best you stop calling."

"Is this Edward?"

"Yes it is. You need to know this as well. Bella wasn't lying. We are friends. This was purely innocent on her part."

"What about yours?"

I grin and run my fingers though my hair looking to Bella.

"I guess you're about to find out."  
"What the fuck does that mean?"

I hang up and turn her phone off handing it back to her.

"I understand if you want to cancel tonight. But at least let me follow you home so I know you get there safe." I take the sleeve of my shirt and clean the blood off her knuckles.

"Edward you're ruining your shirt!"

"It's just a shirt Bella."

"I suppose I had better go home. I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't be." I'll follow you.

She nods and I open the door for her.

"Edward?"

I look upon her.

"Are you busy next weekend?"

I refrain from smiling vainly.

"No Bella."

"Want to do something then?"

"I'd like that."

Bella didn't come to school that Monday. I tried to call her but she didn't answer. Tuesday her seat still empty. My mind playing a cruel game with me on what could have possibly happened. I decided if she didn't answer her phone I'd seek her out. Naturally no answer so I sniffed out the Swan house after school. I knocked on the door but no answer. But I knew she was home I could smell her. I back up a bit and look up towards the windows.

I leap up and peer in. I see her lying in bed her back facing me. Was she sick? I slide open the window and welcome myself inside. I froze at first as I thought she heard me. She groans out in her sleep. At one point she rolls over. She grabs her pillow clawing at it and screams.

I wake her up and she shoots up covering herself.

"Easy Bella…"

"Edward?"

I caress her cheek.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

She looks around.

"How'd you get in here Edward?"

"Climbed…"

"Climbed?"

"You wouldn't answer your phone or door I was concerned. You were having a bad dream. I had to wake you from it."

She nods.

"I'm sorry I can leave now I just had to make sure you were ok."

"What time is it?"

"4 pm."

She raises up a bit more and rubs her eyes.

"Are you ill?"

"Um yeah." She says and licks her lips.

"Would you like for me to get you a glass of water before I leave?"

She shakes her head.

"I'm ok Edward."

"Will you be at school tomorrow?"

She nods.

"OK then I'll see you then."

I go to leave and she calls to me.

"Edward…"

I turn.

"Please stay."

I turn back towards her as she leans over cutting on her lamp.

"Um but I need a moment." She blushes.

I see the slight reveal of a black panty line and tank top to match. She looked positively delicious to say the least. But I turn back around.

"Of course."

I hear her scrambling around the room as she finds some clothes. I hear the springs of her mattress as she hops back on it.

"Decent."

To my disappointment of course however I turn and smile.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

She makes her way off the bed. But can't help but to notice how she winces.

"Bella are you certain you're up to this?"

"I'm fine. Feeling a lot better actually." She says leaning down. Her heart rate however tells me differently it was unsteady; the usual beat of a human when they are in a lot of pain.

"What are you in the mood for?"

I shrug and kick back on her bed. Her scent flowed throughout the room even more so on this bed. I wanted to be buried within her sheets it was so invigorating.

"Whatever you wish Bella."

She places in a movie in and sits beside me on the bed.

"What'd I miss?"  
I look to her confused at first.

"School?"

I grin.

"Same ole same ole."

She nods. Something just wasn't right though. Bella wasn't sick. She never was sick… I'd be able to smell it if she were.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's at work."

"Did he take you to the doctor?"

"He insisted but I knew it was just a little cold. I'm fine now."

Liar, liar… but why?

"A cold huh?"

She nods.

"Charlie had to work anyway."  
"But if you needed to go to the doctor…"

"Edward really I'm fine."

"Ok Bella."

Halfway through the movie we're making jokes off and on. But when she laughs sometimes her heart does that thing. At one point she rises and makes her way to her nightstand and pulls out a thing of pills. They were narcotics I'd recognized them through Carlisle's profession before. She goes to pop the pills and I appear beside her and take the pills from her hand.

"What are these for?"

She looks to me then the bed.

"How'd…"

"Bella what is going on?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what the fuck was going on. So I ask the first thing that comes to mind.

"Where does it hurt Bella?" I say as I begin to compel her.

She looks to me and I watch as a tear runs down her left eye.

"Bella I want you to show me."

She does the one thing I'd wanted since I'd first met her. Only now it wasn't what I wanted. I recoil seeing the bruise. I stop her by placing my hands onto hers.

"Leave them up." She nods pulling her pants back up.

"Who did this?"

"Jake."

"Tell me everything." I demand.

_Edward's fists are balled up. He twirls a cigarette in his fingers. Jacob Black wasn't quite the wolf pup you all made him out to be. He shakes his head and flicks his zippo. He smokes his cigarette taking his time before putting it out. Then he turns around and leans over placing his elbows about his knees. His hands run about his hair as though a mad man. _

She begins her own horror story, one that even makes a monster cringe. I've taken lives. I feed off human's blood in order to survive. But this Jake kid… He was far more a monster than I could ever be. He was using her family and friends in order to keep her. By that I mean he was threatening their lives if she was to ever leave him. You see Isabella had broken up with him that Sunday. The night I followed her home, only he wasn't having it. That was also the night he revealed his true self to Bella. He'd only hit her once before and that was the day I answered her phone. He just never truly told her the entire reason. Bella however told me how she held a screwdriver to his throat in the shed that day. Told him if he ever hit her again she'd end him where he stood. This idiot kid puts on this crying act as if he couldn't believe what he'd done. It also didn't help that yes they had known each other as children at one time this kid was Bella's childhood friend. So she decided to give him one more chance.

And that's exactly what she did. As Bella had promised to herself she went to Jacob's house Sunday night to confront him about how he'd talked to her. Once again he lost his temper broke his promise only he didn't do it by hitting her. No he grabbed her by the throat and shoved her down. She yelled at him about how it was over and how she was going to call her father. As Bella took off towards her truck; he grabbed her by the hair only when she turned around he was no longer the boy she'd known. He also wasn't the wolf you thought he was. The children of the moon were mentioned but as though it was merely some tale. The Quileute were not wolf shifters. They were full blown werewolves. Nothing pretty about how they look when they change. They are 7 to 8 ft tall humanoid wolves. They are ruthless, and petrifying as hell!

Needless to say Jacob Black wasn't your typical domestic abuse case. No he was clinically insane. He made Jasper look like a fucking saint. Imprint or not he was claiming her as his own. That's what that bruise was along her private part. That was his indication she was his. It wasn't just any mark it was a child of the moon hand mark. He told her that if any other man so much as touched her he'd kill them. He told her that if she told her father about this he'd kill him. Summing it all up he pretty much let it be known that she wasn't leaving his side. There was no penetration or any such thing but that still doesn't take away from the beast he truly was.

Once she was done telling her story. I didn't compel her to forget… I wanted her to know I now knew. But more than anything now she needed to know who the fuck Edward Mason Cullen was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I do not own anything please read and review I appreciate it!)

_I suppose we've time for one more segment. A few more hours the sun will be up. You will need your rest and I will need to feed. I've not decided the arrangements yet I shall let you know when we're done. Another cigarette perhaps? He smiles shaking his head. Relax I do not wish to feed from you if that is your concern. You're not that appealing… He says clearing his throat._

_ Now on to the truth… _

Isabella's hands were unsteady. The way her blood was pumping I feared she'd pass out. So I took precautions first and sit her down upon the bed. She reaches to her temples.

"Edward?" She says looking to me her tone soft, confused.

"Bella sweetheart I need you to calm down."

She shakes her head looking frightful.

"Do not fear me. I wouldn't hurt you. I also will not allow anyone else to cause you harm."

Bella could barely breathe. I knew this was a lot to take in. She just revealed her secret to me and here she was about to learn of my own. Isabella's boyfriend was a ruthless animal but her new "friend" a deadly vampire.

"Shh… lay down Bella."

I didn't want to compel her so I did everything in my power to calm her. I wanted her to know she was safe. I meant what I said. I lie beside her and look her in the eyes giving her time. I also wanted her to see I was telling the truth. That she had nothing to fear that I was patient and willing to give her time to think and breathe. I kept my hands myself but wanted to hold her like a lover would. This desire to protect her to let no more harm come to her… was so heavy.

All these thoughts but I knew one thing for sure. Jacob Black had just died…

"How are you doing that?" She covers her mouth for a moment.

"How did you get me to tell you that?" She goes to rise up again but I gently push her back upon her pillow.

"Please do not do that."

"How'd you move so fast? You were on my bed Edward…"

"I've a few secrets of my own Bella."

She winces as she rolls over looking upon me. I sigh and run a hand along her shoulder.

"Do you need those pills?" I hated the notion of her being on pain medication as I told her my story. But the mere idea of her being in pain drove me mad.

"I'll be ok."

"Are you certain?"

She nods. I clear my throat and lift up the comforter covering her up somewhat. Not just to make her comfortable but to cover her cleavage there was no way I could concentrate.

"Your eyes…" She says softly.

I was trying to think of where to begin. To tell my story is to tell my coven's as well. I knew my master wouldn't be happy about this either. We're not to expose ourselves or give away or secrets. I knew I would take punishment once I was done. It was better me however than for this girl to take anymore abuse from this were (werewolf). If I did not tell her who I was she would continue about this relationship and eventually I knew it would lead to her demise. Bella needed to know I could protect her. That I could defend myself. She also needed to know that once I was done I was going to destroy her boyfriend. I also wouldn't allow her to have a say in this.

"Bella my full name is Edward Mason Cullen. I died when I was 19 years old but I was reborn in 1918. My master Carlisle Cullen saved me from true death. He is a vampire Bella… I watch her face curiously.

I watch her neck as she swallows looking upon me.

"Which makes you…" She says tensely.

"Yes Bella."

She takes in a breath.

"I was dying of the Spanish influenza. My master was a doctor he turned me in order to save me. I've served him ever since."  
"Served?"

I smile.

"Yes Bella, in a way it's like how Alice serves Emmett. Only she is his mate aka bride."

Bella rises.

"Easy…"

"Alice serves Emmett?"

Hmmm… I knew she probably wouldn't care for this part.

"Yes he is her Lord and she his bride. She is to obey his wishes."

Bella shakes her head.

"Does she serve this Carlisle as well?"

"Yes but it is different. We all serve Carlisle he is our master. But the women must serve their Lords as well. However that being said Carlisle is above all else. It is he that has the last say in everything we do. Such as an example if Alice wishes to do something and Emmett is ok with it but master is not then Alice is not allowed to. If Alice wishes to do something but Emmett does not see fit if master does however Alice is allowed. Carlisle always has last say. It is rare however for a bride to go above her Lord. The bride is usually always willing to please her Lord so the altercations are few and far between."

"So these brides… They pretty much haven't a say so in anything?!" She says with distaste.

However I cannot suppress my grin upon this issue.

"I tell you I'm a vampire and your focus goes to this?"

"It's a bit of a big deal."

"Hmmm now my dear why would it be a big deal to you?"

She licks her lips and adjusts herself.

"Well… it's not to me but Alice must be miserable."

"Quite the opposite actually, Bella, Alice loves Emmett with all her being she would die for him and he for her."

Bella shakes her head.

"Well yeah I'm sure if he tells her to."

"Bella… to become a bride she must be willing as well. Alice knew of her future."

"I.."

"You what?"

"I just could never do that."

Here we go… this was the stubborn part I mentioned.

"Is that so?"

She nods.

"Even you Edward… How can you stand to follow this Carlisle? To be told what to do for eternity?"

"It's not quite like that. Carlisle yes he can be stern but he's not as bad as most masters. Don't even get me started on the Volturi."  
"The who?"

"A different time my dear. You're causing me to get off track as it is. Honestly Bella you don't even seem truly frightened now. You sound more bitter about this whole bride thing than you show concern for your wellbeing of sitting next to me."

I lean into her and whisper.

"What if I was thirsty?" I cock a brow upon her watching her reaction.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"And you trust that I won't?"

She shrugs but Bella makes a face as she looks down where she's hurting.

"I meant what I said." I reassure.

"Not like I could do much about it…" She hints.

I grit my teeth at this. But she was right, if I wanted to have my way with her. Bella couldn't defend herself. I could end her life right here and no one would ever know who did it. I watch as chills develop along her entire body.

"I'm not him. I have control of my actions. I hold myself responsible for the choices I make."

"Unless Carlisle tells you differently." She challenges with a teasing grin.

"I was right you are dark."

She sighs looking down.

"How was he turned?"

"He doesn't quite remember but his master left him for dead. Carlisle had to learn the ways of a vampire on his own. He swore to himself he'd never be so cruel. To turn someone and leave them goes against the laws of a vampire. To do so also defies the Volturi and you could be sentenced to death. Even the harshest of us all agree upon this."

"So the Volturi I take it are rather the master coven of all other's?"

"In a way yes."

"So Carlisle would have to answer to them?"

"Precisely."

"Sounds exhausting."  
I grin.

"We rarely ever have to deal with such things. They only get involved when certain rules have been broken. We Cullen's typically don't break the rules…" I clear my throat on this.

"Or ever get caught."

Bella cuts me a glance.

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When Carlisle turned you?"

I sigh on this.

"Yes Bella it's the most excruciating pain ever."

She grimaces.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't it was many years ago."

"So as a coven is it typical to take the last name of the leader?"

"In most cases if that's what the master wishes. Some wished for the name to be passed down. Such as if something ever happened to Carlisle one of us Lords would become in charge."

"That's just so…"

"So?"

"Weird."

She looks to me biting her lip.

"Do you like being a vampire?"

I shrug.

"It has its perks and downfalls to sum it up. I am thankful to my master for a second chance."

"So do you have a bride too?"

I grin.

"No Bella I do not."

She nods.

"Carlisle and Emmett both have their brides. Jasper and I however are bachelors as you humans would put."

She wrinkles her nose at something.

"What?"

"Just how you said that… "you humans.""

"Well with all due respect you are food." I taunt.

A bit of an alarm rises within her.

"Food?"  
I nod.

"Yes Bella. We use you to feed."

Her body grows tense.

"Do you kill people?"

"We have… yes."

"So we as in you?"

"Yes Bella I have taken lives."

She grows pale and moves away from the bed.

"Bella…" I say softly and rise as well.

"We do not take lives here. It is our master's rules. He wishes us to live differently to blend in with the public."

"How do you feed then?"

"We compel."

"Compel?" She says weakly.

"Yes sweetheart."

She was growing fearful of me now. Bella took a few steps back her body reacting.

"Bella please stop that…"  
"Have…" She starts to say and clears her throat swallowing.

"Have you compelled me Edward?"

I flinch at this and take in a breath.

"Yes Bella I have."

She nods the tears roll down her eyes.

"Bella please sweetheart calm down…"

"What did you do to me?"

I sigh and just spit it out.

"I have fed from you but that was it."

"How many times Edward?!"  
I held up two fingers.

She nods again. I take a step forward.

"Don't." She holds up a hand.

"Just stay back."  
"Bella…"

"I think you should leave now Edward."

"You're not safe…" I remind.

"Apparently I'm not safe with you either. Now please just go Edward."

Not quite how I wanted it to go. I didn't get to tell her everything yet. But I knew it would be no easy task. I respected her wishes… but for now. By no stretch of the imagination though was she getting rid of me that easily. For now though my mere concern was this child of the moon and I wondered where the fuck he was.

I leap on out of her window and turn back watching her close and lock it. She looks upon me for a moment. I take out my zippo and light my cigarette. Bella closes her curtain. Like that's really going to keep me out, I think to myself as I leave. I did not concern myself with her revealing our secret. I knew she wouldn't.

"Where've you been?"  
I shrug and kick back on the couch.

"Isabella's…" Jasper answers for me and he sniffs the air around me.

"Cut it out Jasper."

Emmett grins.

"Oh really?"

"Shut up."

I realized I hadn't even got to tell Bella about Rosalie. She'd never even met her. She also didn't know the history behind the others. There was still so much she needed to know. I just had to prove to her first that I wasn't like this Jake kid.

"So…" I say looking to my brothers and Alice.

"Any of you know about a werewolf like creature living right here in Forks?"

They all cut me this dumbfounded expression.

"That's what I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"This girl's boyfriend."

"That's a joke right?"

I shrug

"That's rich, not only are you trying to get in the pants of a human girl but she's got a boyfriend at that and he's a were?"  
"So you've encountered such things?" I question looking to Emmett.

"No but he has." Emmett says as Carlisle walks in the door.

"Are my ears burning?" Carlisle asks as he puts his coat away.

We all stand as Carlisle enters the room.

"Sit." He demands and we all take our seats.

"Rose…" He calls to the stairs.

Rosalie descends from the staircase with a smile. He smile in returns and wiggles his finger. I thought about Bella and how she found aversion in such things. Rather funny actually. She makes her way over planting a kiss. His arms go about her waist. That's the problem with being a mind reader as well. I try my hardest to ignore my master's thoughts. He wasn't quite in the mood for talking. He wanted fuck his bride. That was all that was going through his mind and the various ways. Though I've not seen Alice or Rosalie nude in reality I already knew all I needed to know through my master's and Emmett's mind. Both very alluring in their own ways… Rosalie was very voluptuous and had some sizable breast. Alice was petite she'd much smaller breast. Unfortunately I also knew what every man in this room looked like as well. I found myself surprised on women's thoughts. Master's bride particularly she was a very sexual vampire. However Jasper had us all beat. Besides blood lust Jasper thought about sex more than each of us. Of course as of late I might have him beat. I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. There were so many things I wanted to do to that girl.

"If there's something that needs to be discussed, make it fast."

Great no pressure…

"Actually master I was wondering if you'd ever encountered something along the lines of a were creature?"

He raises a brow turning to me.

"No why would you ask me such a thing?"

Emmett grins.

"He's got the hots for some human that's dating one."

Carlisle rises.

"Stay away from her."

I rise as well now and look him in the eyes.

"I cannot do that sir."  
"You can and you will. I will not discuss this further."

"Master please this beast seeks her harm!"

Carlisle turns to me his eyes dark.

"Then that is her problem. You will stay out of it Edward."

He takes his bride and goes upstairs. I cut Emmett a go to hell glance. I grab my cigarettes and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Emmett questions.

"Out."

"Edward…" He cuts me a warning glance.

I look back towards the stairs. I put a cigarette in my mouth.

"I know what I'm doing."

Jasper shakes his head looking to me.

"Not a word of this!" I look to them both.

This was the second time I'd ever defied my master's orders. Well make that third he didn't know I'd told Bella our secret. All I knew was I wasn't about to let this bastard touch Bella again. I'd stalk the poor girl if I must.

_Perhaps it is time for another break? His eyes dark with thirst… He smiles. Even I have needs. The sun will be up eventually as well. Shall we meet again tomorrow? Same time? _

"_Yes sir that could be arranged."_

"_I do hope you've nothing planned for quite some time. I assume I will be taking up most of it."_

_ The interviewer nods. _

"_You should know… I do not take lightly to being screwed if you get my drift. I maybe letting you free but only to succumb our human and vampire needs. Do not make me regret this decision. I had better be able to trust you."_

"_You can sir."_

"_Very well do not disappoint me."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(I do not own anything please read and review thank you!)

_ You were wise… Late… but nonetheless wise. _

"_Sorry sir I spilled some coffee on my blouse."_

_ Edward cocks a brow at this._

"_I grew bored waiting for your arrival." He makes a face turning towards the interviewer._

_ He opens a nearby closet revealing her little shrine._

"_Team Jacob?" He rolls his eyes._

_ The interview nervously clears her throat and takes a seat. More like Team Bitch…He mutters and slams the closet door shut. However I did scroll through your history as well. The interviewer's eyes widen._

"_You did what?" She questions._

_ Edward grins. I'm sorry to say I do not feel the same. Of course you do realize that it's all photo shop? She swallows back nervously. He takes a seat and leans back in the chair. He rubs his face looking around. Let's see where did I leave off last?_

"_Something about how you'd never defied your master's orders."_

"_Ah, yes." He says with a nod taking out a cigarette. Edward lights it looking to be in thought for a moment. _

I propped myself amongst a tree not far from the sight of her window. From here I would be able to sense any potential danger. I had his scent now so I would know what to look for. Darkness fell and I knew she was probably asleep by now. At this thought I closed my eyes for a moment. It wasn't long after I jump up hearing her scream. I rush into her room and this girl's literally arching her back, pouring with sweat, clawing at her sheets. I quickly hide hearing someone coming up the stairs.

"Bells! Jesus kid!"

I watch curiously from my hiding spot. Her father shakes her awake and she gasps out.

"Bells come on now…"

"Dad?" She looks around the room.

"Another one." He says.

"Bells what's going on?" He questions feeling her head.

"Nothing dad."

"These just came up recently… Something had to triggered it."

"It's nothing really. I'm sorry I woke you."

He sighs and kisses the top of her head.

"I don't care that you woke me Bella. You've got me concerned. I wish you'd tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is."

He wasn't buying it. He feared she'd soon go into some sort of mental break down. This man had never seen his daughter like this and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Good night Bells." He says before leaving the room.

"Night dad."

Once he leaves Bella props herself up in bed, the indication on her face that she's still in pain. I wished I could make it go away. Now that's the thing. We can only compel the human body to heal through something we've personally caused, such as when we feed. We cannot heal them otherwise. So in this case I could do no such thing.

Her body was tense and shaky as she rose from the bed. Bella ran her fingers through her hair and did this rocking back and forth thing on the bed. She comes to a stand and paces the area by her bed. I'm about to leave so she'll have her privacy even though I'd love nothing more than to continue to watch. I turn and hear what sounds to be crying. I peer over and see her leaned against her wall with one hand. She leans her forehead against the wall and rolls back around. With her back now against the wall she comes down to a crouch. Her hands go about her tummy as she bows over. Her face becomes red as she grinds her teeth together. She closes her eyes and sucks in a breath. Bella's legs tremble as she rises back up. Knowing I was now intruding on her most vulnerable moments I decided to take my leave. But I didn't want to especially after witnessing this.

I make my way back to my protective post. Pacing around the branch in thought is when I dawned on me. Without realizing it I had lied to Bella. I told her I'd only compelled her twice. For some reason it didn't dawn on me about Jasper and of course when I compelled to tell me about Jacob. I certainly hadn't forgotten I was however more focused on a more severe threat. I roll my eyes on the Jasper incident that's certainly not going to win her over.

Things tend to get more difficult in my testing to give Bella her space. The next day at school she comes in and I swore it was purely to torture me in what she was wearing. It wasn't bad enough her scent floored me first thing. My throat felt as though it was set aflame. The first thing I noticed was she wasn't wearing her usual blue jeans. In fact she was showing a bit more skin than usual. She wore a deep cherry cashmere sweater with a black belt looped around it. Thus, flattered her already enthralling figure cruelly making my way down I notice the skort (skirt/shorts combination) she was wearing of black and it stopped just above the knees. She wore knee high black boots to top it off. I simply wanted to lick her all over.

She sits down. Meanwhile, I find myself daydreaming about the multiple ways I could take advantage of this girl. One stimulating thought came to mind as I glanced over, her merely hopping upon my lap and lavishly kissing upon me. I catch her glancing my way a few times but each time she quickly turns away. At one point Bella leans over the desk to grab something and I thought for sure I'd lose it. I watched as her rear was in the perfect view. I wanted to run my hand up that skort of hers. I grit my teeth and raised my hand knowing I could no longer bare it.

I asked to be dismissed. I couldn't get out of there quick enough. The first student I pass in the hall I compel and feed from. She was a cute little blonde number. She however tasted nowhere near like Isabella. This girl didn't make the same sounds. She didn't feel the same it was like going from a brand name of something you love to generic. That and this didn't solve my pent up sexual frustration. I release the girl to go back to what she was doing once I'm done with her.

The bell rings and I watch as Bella steps out of class. Jasper however is beside her and actually striking up some sort of conversation with her. With his ability though he was able to defer me from knowing exactly what. They pass by me and he winks at me and taunts me by breathing in the air around her.

"Bastard…" I mumble.

This was just his way of fucking with me. He wanted to see my reaction. He had a bit of a dark humor about things. At one point he says something to her and runs a hand along the small of her back. Bella nods her head as she heads into class after that. Jasper passes back by me.

"What are you up to?" I hiss grabbing his arm.

Jasper smiles.

"I was just curious… that's all." He says as if that answers my question.

He takes off like it's no big deal. He left me wondering just what the hell he was up to. Jasper's a bit of a challenge for me at times. Through his ability he can rather sidetrack me into not knowing what's going through his mind. This was one of those times and it unnerved me. Not so much in the sense of me fearing he could her hurt her… I knew that wasn't the case. The guilt was still weighing him down somewhat. I just knew he was up to something.

Yet again lunchtime comes about. I sit with Jasper, Alice and Emmett looking to Bella with her friends every so often. I begin to realize as well that I hated Mike Newton. He'd very explicit thoughts pertaining to Bella. That didn't stop him though from having the same sorts of thoughts about the other girls at the table. He'd a very creative mind nauseating to say the least. His thoughts mainly evolved all three girls Bella, Angela and Jessica… he only wished. I'd wondered just how much porn this kid watched in a day. I could tell that was his only basis for comparison. In some ways that's how he thought the world worked. Like some poorly written and casted porno that he somehow ruled as king over. The only one that sought any sort of interest in him though was Jessica ironically enough.

He'd also in mind to ask Bella to the dance coming up soon. So there's a dance? I grinned in thought. This could be interesting. At one point this Eric guy leans over and pecks Bella on the cheek. Mike rolls his eyes and punches him. Bella didn't even really react she just sat there like a log. Eventually she gets up noticeably her tray still full. She dumps out the contents and puts her tray away. She places her headphones on then her hooded jacket over her head as she heads out of the cafeteria. I was beginning to see that she was shutting down somewhat. She wasn't even really having much to do with her friends.

At the end of the day I'm heading to the car with Emmett and Jasper. I notice Bella walking towards her truck. That familiar motorcycle sound hits and automatically Jasper's and Emmett's hands go directly on my shoulders. Bella freezes and I hear her heart rate pick up the sound of distress. Jacob hops off his bike throwing his helmet on the ground before her.

"Why are you ignoring my calls?"

She takes a step back and he another one forward.

"I had my phone turned off."

He shakes his head. Jacob looks around the parking lot. He notices all eyes are on them. I read the bastards thoughts. She's mine… I'm going to prove it. She wants to hide me! To act ashamed of me? I'll prove it to everyone here!

Emmett grips my shoulder more firmly as the bastard plants a kiss on her lips and grabs her ass.

Her fists are balled up like she wanted to hit him. She just stood there.

"I'll pick you up tonight baby." Tonight's the night I fuck your tight little ass… He thinks to himself.

On the contrary tonight's the night you get neutered motherfucker. He gets back on his bike and peels out of there like a bat out of hell. Bella blushes as she sees everyone's eyes are on her. She rushes to her truck and tosses her things in. Mike however couldn't have picked a worse time. He obviously wasn't there to show Jacob claiming her in front of everyone. He knocks on her truck door as she gets inside. Bella rolls down her window.

"So… are you going to the dance?"

She blinks a few times and shakes her head.

"The what?"

"You know the dance? The one in October The Fall Spectacular?"

She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I don't dance."

"We wouldn't have to dance."

"Oh my God." She snaps and shakes her head.

Mike steps back looking confused. I wanted to laugh at his reaction. She starts her truck and leaves.

"You know what Carlisle said." Emmett reminds.

Alice cuts me worried glance.

"What?"

"I can't see past him."

Emmett and I exchange looks.

"It's like a block is there."

"Meaning it's even dumber if you go behind Carlisle's back on this." Emmett hints.

"What do you want me to do leave her for dead!"

Jasper however just leans against the car watching us. He says nothing hardly reacting to anything that's going on.

"You've haven't a clue what you could be getting yourself into. She's just a human Edward!"

Alice grimaces like she's was slapped. Emmett sighs realizing just what he'd said. Considering their history he might as well have slapped her.

"Baby I meant nothing by that."

She nods but looks to the ground.

"We were all human at some point." He says sighing as if to remind himself.

That's the thing. Yes we pick our brides. Yes they are servitude towards us. But such as Emmett's case he'd do anything for Alice. He respected her and loved her unconditionally. If anything ever happened to her he'd never find another.

Alice tugs at his arm. She was so much tinier in comparison to him but he was mush when it came to his bride.

"I happen to like Bella Em." She looks to him pleadingly.

"Alice…" He harshly says.

"I know what I saw Emmett." She says looking to me with a smile.

I narrow my eyes at this.

"What did you see Alice?"

"You're not getting her involved in this." Emmett warns me and opens the car door stuffing her inside and slamming the door.

"If you wish to do this do it but Alice stays out of it. You know Jasper and I would never rat you out but put her life at risk and I'll have no choice."

Jasper sighs looking to the ground.

"I'll offer some assistance if you need."

Emmett rears back at this like Jasper lost his mind.

"I said we wouldn't rat him out. I never said we were getting involved."

"I like the challenge. What else is there to do?" Jasper says with a smirk.

Emmett shakes his head at this.

"You mean besides defy master's orders and get yourself killed."

"It's just one little werewolf and three of us." Jasper hints.

He opens the car door at this point and on slides in.

"You coming with us?"

I shake my head and light a smoke.

"I'll walk."

"Suit yourself." Emmett says and gets in.

I knew there was no going home for me. Jacob would be making his appearance soon enough at Bella's house. I couldn't take any chances. I await at my usual hideout paying attention to my surroundings. However hours have passed and it's nearly dark. Did he change his mind? I wondered. Decidedly I leap down just to take a peek into her window and make sure she was ok. However her scent isn't near as potent as usual I found myself thinking the closer I got. Sure enough I look in and Bella's nowhere to be found. Her truck was here though so where the fuck was she? I knew he hadn't managed to get passed me. The more I thought the more I understood. She must've gone to meet him in the woods somewhere probably considering her father's wellbeing. Damn it I was beginning to see if I was going to protect this girl I was going to have to start thinking like she; which was highly irritating considering I couldn't read her fucking mind.

I began to pick up her trail making my way through the woods. It's not too much longer I pick up his as well. I come to a stop and hide knowing they weren't far. Sure enough I spotted them. I see his arms around her waist and he's kissing her neck. The look on her face… She grimaces with each touch he gives. Her heart sounding letting me know she's terrified.

"Are you ready?" He asks softly.

I narrow my eyes curiously. Ready? She nods as he lays her down. Bella you can't be serious. You'd honestly give yourself to him? I felt ill. There was just no way I could allow this. I knew this just wasn't what she wanted. However Bella never seizes to amaze me. He crawls over her and I notice her digging into her pants. My eyes widen as I realize what it is. Immediately I spring into action.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She yells and he rises up looking to her in disbelief.

"What the fuck Bella?!" He steps back.

"I'm sorry Jake but this is the only way." Bella flinches as she goes to fire the gun.

Jake's entire body shakes and he begins to transform. I hear the gun fire I appear in front of her shoving her back. She screams as he swipes his claws across my chest. I rush him into a tree and slam my fist against his face. I stared into the rustic beast eyes. Bella wouldn't have stood a chance against him.

"Apparently we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Edward Cullen."

He snarls back making this rumbling noise.

"Bet you weren't expecting that were you, you inbred mutt."

He uses his legs to shove me off him. I'm tossed into the air and make my way down to see he's going right for Bella. I make a mad dash and barely make it in time to cover her. I felt the claws dig into my back that were intended for her. This pissed me the fuck off. He would have just mutilated her or worse. I turn back around and begin to pierce my fingers into his chest. I wanted to take his heart. He arches back in pain. I drive myself deeper within staring into his eyes.

"You were dead the moment you laid hands on her."

"Edward!" Bella shrieks.

It's then I pick up their scent. The fear in her voice alone let me know we were surrounded. One of them crashes into me. There were too many to fight. I also knew the longer we stuck around the better our chances of dying were. I do the one thing that comes to mind. Protect her at all cost. Grab her and fucking run.

"HOLD ON!" I yell and pick her up.

Jake reaches over to snatch her away from me. I quickly maneuver around him dodging it and I leap up into the trees. That's the safest way for us to escape. They were huge bastards but not as light on their feet. They were tripping over themselves and breaking branches trying to keep up with me.

Her arms tighten around my neck as she buries her face into my chest. This girl's entire body shook in my arms. I figured we'd lost them but didn't want to take any chances. I kept going until I knew we were on the outskirts of Forks.

Once I'm satisfied with the distance I go to sit her down. But her arms weren't budging they were clung tightly to me.

"Hey now…" I run a soothing hand along her back.

"You're safe."

I feel her nod against me and her legs come down.

"Edward!" She takes a step back almost falling out of the damn tree. I grasp her arm.

"Watch it!" She looks down seeing how high we are.

She starts to panic and I pull her back towards me.

"You're bleeding!"

Bella runs a hand along my chest where I was clawed. Yeah we're not fucking marble or whatever the hell that was. We bleed just like anyone else. We feel pain just like anyone else. Only difference is we heal. We heal faster when we can feed. I sigh and wipe the blood off her hand. I hadn't realized was bleeding all over her. Damn guess I won't' be seeing that sexy little number again. Too bad I liked that outfit. I wondered if Alice could find another one for me to replace for Bella.

Bella starts fussing over me; which I liked to be honest but at the moment that was the last thing she needed to concern herself with.

"You need a doctor!"

"I'll be fine. I'll heal."

"You what?"

"Vampire remember?"

"Right." She says with a sigh.

"Try not to sound so happy about that."

"Why did you do that Edward!"

I rear back. Whoa where'd that come from?

"You could have gotten killed!"  
"Says the girl with the gun!"

"I knew what I was doing!"

"Clearly tell me did you have enough bullets for each mutt there? And did you even stop and think to realize that a damn bullet isn't going to take down something that massive!"

She hits me in the chest.

"A little harder I could barely feel that!"

Her bottom lip starts to quiver.

"I had to do something. I… I couldn't stand him touching me. He… I HATE HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM! EDWARD I WANTED TO KILL HIM! I WISH HE WAS DEAD!"

She yells but goes pale even for her. I hear her heart rate drop significantly and I hurriedly get a better hold on her. I bring us down on the branch I prop her up against my chest. Her body just gave out there was nothing left. In fact she was so sound I never even realized that she'd finally came to.

"I never said thank you."

I hear her say softly.

"For?"

She sighs.

"You're right. I'd be dead."

I grimace at her words. However she jumps up and looks to me startled.

"Charlie!"

I nod and pick her back up.

We make our way back to her house to find her father safe and sound. Her hand goes over her heart as we peer into the living room window. He was kicked back watching a game. Bella turns back facing me, once again she runs her hand along my chest.

"That's amazing." She moves the tares of my shirt around.

"Like it never happened." She whispers.

I take her hand into my own.

"Bella, your life is in even more danger than it was."

She nods looking down.

"So is yours now… because of me."

"Bella do you not even care about your own wellbeing?! I'm a vampire I'm not as vulnerable!"

"Against all those monsters! You saw how many there were Edward!"

Both of us stand there in silence looking to one another off and on. I take her to her room and lay her down.

"You should rest."

"I won't be able to sleep."

I nod looking around.

"Then I'll stay."

"You don't have to do that Edward."

"What makes you think that's an obligation for me?"

She bites upon her lip and looks down.

"I was planning on staying anyhow."

"All night?" She says making an odd face.

"Of course."

"Edward…"

"Bella you were almost killed. I'm not leaving."

I look down to my clothes and nod.

"Hmmm I might need to make a call. Have one of the guys bring me some clothes."

I didn't want to get blood on her bed it was bad enough it was all over her.

"Um Bella?"

"What?"

"What about your clothes? Won't your dad see that blood and freak?"

Her eyes widen as if she hadn't thought about it.

"Look let me have Alice take them. We'll dispose of the properly."

"I might need a few human moments…" She whispers.

"I can give you that and don't worry about Charlie. He's fallen asleep on the couch."

Bella nods and goes to her closet grabbing some clothes.

"Um make yourself at home I guess. I'm going to shower."

"I don't know Bella I might need to take guard there as well." I hint.

Her eyes widen and she come to a full on blush.

"Relax…" I wink and sit back on her computer chair and call Jasper.

She leaves the room as he answers.

"Yep?"

"Hey could you do me a favor?"

"It depends."

"I need some clothes."

"Clothes? That's a bit of an odd request."

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Where's here exactly?"

"Bella's."

"Hmmm, the delicious treat?"

"Jasper…" I warn.

He laughs.

"Alright I'll be there." He hangs up.

I hear the shower start and I rise looking around Bella's room. I needed to feed but couldn't risk leaving her side. Sure enough I'd leave and they'd get to her. My throat however was on fire that would make tonight a very long torturous one. I turn to the thump at Bella's window. I make my way over and slide it open. Jasper grins peering inside.

"Hmmmm damn!" He says breathing in the room.

"This is Bella's room alright."

I roll my eyes and take the clothes from his hand. He welcomes himself inside looking around.

"So what happened to you?" He questions looking to my clothes.

Jasper seats himself at Bella's desk kicking back his feet.

"Her beloved werewolf."

"Ah… damn looks like I missed a good fight."

"You've no idea."

He narrows his eyes.

"Don't tell me you let him live? That's not the Edward Cullen I know."

"You're right it's not. His fucking wolf posse showed up. Rather put a damper on my plans."

Jasper grins. Like I said he's got a bit of a dark sense of humor. I wondered if it was from his Major Whitlock years. I hurriedly tossed off my soiled clothing and started getting dressed.

"So how many?"

"I counted at least 7 maybe 8."

He laughs.

"I've never known of a vampire that worked so hard for pussy."

I chunk Bella's pillow at him.

"HMMM speaking of which." He closes his eyes as she steps into the room and I'm buttoning my shirt.

Bella goes to scream as Jasper rises. I quickly grab her and cover her mouth.

"Shh… It's just Jasper."

I think of the irony of my words however and shake my head. Jasper however notices what she's wearing before I do. I see it in his head. Bella hands me her bag of bloody clothes.

"These are some clothes of Bella's they need to be disposed of. I also want Alice to look into replacing them."  
"Edward…" Bella goes to argue.

"Might as well not argue with him you won't win darlin'."

Jasper looks to me before he leaves.

"You need to feed."

"I'll be fine."

"You're weak."

I roll my eyes. He turns once more with a grin.

"I don't mind babysitting if you need…" He hints but with the vivid pictures in his mind.

"Jasper!" I half growl.

He laughs and I shut the window as he leaves.

"He's seems kind of scary." Bella says sitting on her bed.

My eyes go black and I have to turn away. Her hair was still dripping a bit. She was wearing an navy tank top pajama set.

"Scarier than me?"

I hear her softly laugh.

"You might find out just how chilling I can be if you don't cover up soon." I wasn't kidding either she needed to know I was already in full on blood lust.

Her jaw drops for a moment.  
"I'm sorry I've to be honest though."

She nods and lays down covering herself.

"If you need to go."

"I'll be fine. Just taking precautions for my own peace of mind."

Bella now looked to have had her feelings hurt. I sigh and make my way over.

"You need to understand that I do not mean to be so cruel. But I am a vampire Bella. You're a young teenage girl whose blood calls to me more than anyone else's. And your body…" I shake my head on this. However I detect a certain heart pattern coming off her and grin with a raised brow.

I lay beside her on the bed but cross my arms looking to the ceiling.

"Hmmm I think I like that."

"Like what?"

I chuckle softly.

"Nothing sweetheart you should get some sleep."

"I told you…"  
"I know what you said Bella but you need your rest. Do not make me compel you."

"Edward…"

I grin.

"Relax Bella it was a joke."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"What is it?"

"Do you really need to feed?"

"I can wait until the morning."

"Who will you feed from?"

"I wish you wouldn't concern yourself with such things go sleep Bella." I say reaching over to cut off her lamp.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Just please don't feed from any of my friends or Charlie."

"I wouldn't do that Bella."

"Would the others?"

"No." But I kept in mind to talk to the others to make certain.

"Edward?" I laugh at this.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No particular reason I suppose."

She raises up cutting her lamp back on.

"Do you…"

"Do I what?"

She closes her eyes shaking her head. She sighs and cuts the lamp back off.

"What is it?"

"Nothing you're right I should get some sleep."

She rolls over facing the wall.

"Do vampires sleep?"

"No Bella."

She rises back up.

"So you're just going to lay there all night?"

I nod.

"Won't you be bored?!"

"No Bella."

She sighs not looking convinced.

"Please stop that. Go to sleep."

"Are you going to compel me again?"

I shrug.

"Edward!" She hisses.

I chuckle shaking my head.

"If you do not go to sleep…" I hint.

She lies back down. Just when I think she might be finally going to sleep…

"You should feed from me."

"What?"

"It only seems fair."

"Fair?"

"Just do it before I change my mind."

"Bella…"

The lamp comes back on and she exposes her neck to me. I close my eyes for a moment.

"Do not offer things you do not mean Bella. Go to sleep or I shall have to stay outside."

"I'm serious Edward."

"So am I. It isn't wise to offer something so tempting."

"Oh shut up and just do it!"

I appear over her and cover her mouth.

"Bella please… You've not a clue what you're doing."

She moves my hand away from her mouth.

"Just don't compel me is all I ask."

"You do realize how painful that could be?!"

She shrugs.

"It's the least I could do."

"You think you owe me? That's what this is?"

I sigh and roll off her. I cover her up practically to her head.

"Sleep!"

She throws the covers completely off her.

"Bella!"

Fuck… She was killing me and I was going to end up killing her.

"There are something's you need to know!" I say as I'm on top of her now. I was hard as hell and it took all my will not to take advantage of her.

"I don't want to be your friend! I never wanted to be your friend! You don't get it Bella. I want you. I crave you. I can't get you out of my fucking head."

Her breathing becomes irregular and I back away from her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I had to leave. I'd pull a fucking Jasper if I didn't. I wanted to dive myself into that saccharine neck of hers and fuck the living hell out of her. I truly did feel like a monster by this point. The one girl I want to defend and I wasn't even sure I could protect her from myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I do not own anything please read and review thank you!)

I didn't feed from her that night. I couldn't I wanted her too bad. Bella only offered to feed me not sex. Now if she had offered that… _He grins lighting up another smoke. _I certainly wouldn't have turned it down. That was also something I needed to consider however. Bella was a 17 year old virgin. My body might be that of a 19 year old but I'm over a century old. I've been around for quite some time. She deserved some kind of respect considering that. I was sure she wouldn't be too happy if she had ever known just how many women I'd been with.

I went back to my post and continued to keep watch. Once I see she's heading to her truck for school I take my leave. I beat her to the parking lot appearing by Jasper and Emmett's side. They cut me a glance and I shrug. Jasper grabs my arm looking me in the eyes.

"You still haven't fed?"

"I will soon."

"How can you stand it?"

He shakes his head and drops his hold. Bella however turns our way. She looked pissed. Jasper starts to chuckle and walks away. Emmett takes Alice's hand. Bella makes her way over and slaps me across the face. I swore I heard Jasper's laughing get even louder. I gently grab her hand keeping in mind she's human.

"What was that?" I hiss.

"You actually hit a vampire?" I whisper.

"I didn't hit the vampire I hit the man within him!"

"And why?"

"You just left Edward you didn't even give me a chance to say anything!"

"What was there to say?"

She shakes her head looking to the ground.

"Tell me."

She steps to the side placing her hands against Carlisle's car.

"You have to understand something as well Edward." She says softly.

""I'm just as much the villain in this story. I knew Jacob before he became what he is now. He wasn't always that… monster. We grew up together somewhat. When I came to stay with Charlie during the summer he was the only friend I really had, the only one that truly got me. When I moved back I started to get feelings for him but I wasn't sure what to make of it. I'd never looked at him that way before. One day Jacob admits his feelings for me as well. However he had more passion than I had. The first time we kissed I felt somewhat of a spark." She sighs shaking her head. "However the more we hung out I was beginning to realize I enjoyed his time more than his touch. I started to fill guilty about this. I kept trying everything in my power to keep my attraction to him to come up with reasons to keep the relationship. To somehow make it work. I just couldn't bear to break his heart. I knew how he felt about me. I thought the best way was to ask him to slow down a bit. I thought maybe I just needed some space from the make out sessions. He was my first real experience having a boyfriend. But it seemed the more I asked him to give me time the more hands on he became. The more he had to be around. It seemed I couldn't breathe without him there. Towards the end before I knew about what he was. I started to actually become nauseas just from kissing him. He started to become more and more controlling, more jealous and even touchier. That night Edward… Sunday night… the night I went to confront him. The guilt weighed upon me heavier than it ever had. It weighed on me because of how I felt about you. I wasn't even quite sure what it was. I just found myself wanting to be around you more and around him less. I felt like such a bitch. I mean this guy I'd known nearly my entire life. I'd only known you for a short time and already I was more curious about you. I wanted a reason to dump him. I wanted to get in a fight with him just so I could do it! I just never imagined… Edward I'm not so innocent. What I did to Jacob was just as wrong. I hurt him I led him on if anything I only ignited the beast inside. I created the monster I hate so much I was he wish no more." She turns facing the school.

She shoves her hands in her hoodie pockets.

I wasn't sure what to say. Bella had truly blamed herself for what Jacob had become. But I knew that wasn't true. The beast was to awaken with or without her in the picture. There's no running away from something like that. It was his choice on how to control it.

"I've made you late for class."

I shrug looking to the time. It was 10 minutes passed.

"Edward…" She says looking into my eyes.

"Black…" She says with a sigh.

Bella takes my hand leading me to the back of the building. She takes off her jacket and tosses it onto the concrete.

"Don't argue…" She says and lifts her hair away from her neck.

This time I didn't. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I was far too gone in my hunger. I make my way over and clasp my hand over her mouth. She whimpers softly as I delicately pierce my fangs into her neck. However neither of us expected the results. Her whimpers turn into moans. Bella's back started to arch against the wall. I pick her up and her legs go around my waist. I force myself away and look upon her in astonishment. She covers her mouth with the same expression.

"What was that?" She finally manages to say.

I grin.

"I mean is that normal?"

"No it seems to be a bit of a Bella thing."

Her jaw drops.

"I just thought I was feeding you."

"You were." I say with a shrug and light a cigarette to distract myself from the other things on my mind.

"Is that how it was…" She hints.

"Not to that severity but yes you did seem to take a liking to both times."

"What's wrong with me?" She mutters.

I cock a brow at this.

"Well whatever it is I like it."

"Edward!" She scolds but is laughing.

"I like that."

"What feeding?"

"Well that's a given but no… when you laugh Bella. You should do it more often."

She bites her lower lip looking to the ground. I grab her jacket and place it back on her. However I glance to her neck.

"That's the problem… You don't want me to compel you. How are you going to hide that?"

"I'll find a way." She takes out a compact from her purse.

"That's actually like really small Edward. Doesn't even look like a bite."

"That's because I barely pierced through I just did it enough to drink."

"Nothing a band aid can't fix." She places her hair down along her shoulders.

She looks to me and sighs.

"I can't believe I slapped you. I'm sorry Edward I…"

"Yeah about that… I wouldn't make it a habit, going around slapping vampires."  
She grins shaking her head. I lean into her ear as I throw down my cigarette.

"Besides you hit like a girl."

"Edward!" She says hitting me in the arm.

"See there you go again. I could snap you like a twig."  
"You wouldn't do that."

"And why's that?"

She turns to me with a certain look that's maddening.

"Because you crave me remember?"

Cruel, cruel game but I liked it.

"I do believe you have me at a checkmate there."

"You still taking me out this weekend?" She says as I open the door for her.

I look upon her.

"You still want to do that? You know considering…"

"If anything Edward because of that, I could use some sort of normalcy."

I raise my brows.

"And normalcy to you is dating a vampire?"

"Did I say we were dating?" She taunts.

I grab her and pen her against one of the lockers. I lean into her.

"Tell me Bella just how many of your friends do you wrap your legs around? And how many of them cause you to soak your panties?"

And I leave her at this. What she wasn't aware of… I could smell it. I wasn't lying. I found myself wanting to bathe in it. I'm not even sure how to explain the smell of her arousal all I knew was I was done being her friend. It was time she saw what I had to offer.

Come lunch time things were certainly interesting to say the least. I sat with Jasper, Alice and Emmett. She with her friends however neither of us could quite seem to look away from one another. I wink upon her at one point and she blushes and looks down to the table. I loved that I had that effect on her. At one point Angela leans over and whispers into her ear. Bella looks my way once again and nods. She was telling Bella that she thinks I'm "into her" Angela hadn't a clue just how "into" Bella I was.

"Hey Bella."

Mike says from across the table.

"About yesterday?"

Bella closes her eyes for a moment as if the memory just dawned on her.

"Mike I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You just caught me at a bad time."

He leans over.

"Does this mean you'll go?"

She sighs.

"No Mike. It's just really not my thing."

So what is your thing? I found myself wondering.

"Like I said we don't have to go even. I mean we could just go to the movies."

Jessica scoots out from the table at this point. The girl was pissed and had her feelings hurt. Bella covers her face and rubs it as if she's irritated. Once Jessica leaves Bella leans back over.

"Mike you really should ask Jessica."

"But I'm asking you."

"I get that and I'm flattered. But it's not happening." I heard her heart pattern on this.

Bella hated hurting people even low life's like Mike. If only she had an inkling of what kind of guy he really was. I don't think she'd be so apologetic.

"Oh… well." He clears his throat.

Bella nods and rises from the table. She once again empties her tray. The girl needs to fucking eat I found myself thinking as her tray yet again was full, especially if I'm going to feed from her. Her phone rings and she looks to it then looks to me. Her hand shook as she answered it.

"Hello?"

She closes her eyes. I make my way over pretending to dump my tray as well.

"Hey baby. How you doing?"

I shake my head on this. The look on this girl's face, like she'd heard a ghost.

"Bells?"

"Jake?"

"Are you ok baby you sound like something's wrong."

You're fucking kidding me right?

She covers the receiver looking upon me lost as hell. She mouths the words "What the fuck?" To me. Honestly I was just as disoriented.

"What?" She says to him as though in a trance.

"I miss you when can I see you?"

Bella screams into the phone and drops it. She smashes the phone with her foot. I wrap my arms around her and drag her out of the cafeteria. Neither of us says anything. I have her lean against the wall and I look her in the eyes keeping one hand on the wall.

"You can't be around me Edward." She says softly then looks down.

I lift her chin up so she'll look me in the eyes.

"Why the hell would you say something like that?"

"You're safer if you stay away from me."

"You're concerned about my safety?! What about yours Bella?! Huh! Tell me when does Bella Swan start giving a damn about her own life?!"

"He's not going to let go."

"You're not his to have. He doesn't have a choice. He doesn't own you Bella. It is you that decides what you want. This is your life not his."

The bell rings and I take her hand.

"From now on this is my concern. Not yours. I want you to let this go. Jesus Bella allow yourself to be free."  
"He's not your responsibility Edward."

"The hell he isn't!"

"Why! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're my responsibility!" I snap and slam my hand against the wall.

She jumps. I sigh shaking my head. That wasn't my intention. I wasn't angry with her well other than the fact I wish she gave a damn about her own wellbeing instead of everyone else's. I drop my hand and step back.

"Bella…" I say softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I might lose my temper but would never lay a harmful hand on you."

"Why would you say that I'm your responsibility?"

I half laugh in misery.

"You just don't get it do you? You really don't."

The bell rings and I take her hand.

"Let's go."

At the end of the day I walk Bella to her truck.

"Please go straight home."

She nods. I watch as she drives away. I feel a hand upon my shoulder and turn.

"Get in the car." He demands.  
I glance back to the road Bella travels on.

"I will not ask you again Edward."

I sigh and he opens the door as I get in.

"What did I tell you?"

"Carlisle you don't understand."

"I seem to understand that you have a problem with authority! You had specific orders to stay away from this girl! Do you not remember what it is to defy me what the consequences are?!"

"Carlisle!"  
"Excuse me?!"

He turns directly towards me.

"Master…" I say behind gritted teeth.

He pulls into the drive and yanks me out of the car. He opens the door to the house and tosses me inside.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND I CANNOT STAY HERE HER LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" I roar.

His eyes go black. I'm slammed into the wall.

"No you do not understand!"

I shake my head and break the hold he has on me. I start towards the door.

"Edward Mason Cullen I forbid you to leave this house. For your defiance you will starve until I give you permission to feed again! I do not wish to see your face. To the basement!"

Suddenly my body flies back and I'm locked away.

_Edward comes to a stand. His hands go about his hips as he looks to the ground. I believe I need a moment. Perhaps it is time we took a break. The interviewer nods but notices the look in his eyes._

"_Sir?"_

"_Do not bother me! GO!"_

_ She swallows back nervously as he points to the door. _

"_We will continue this in 20 minutes."_

_Once the interviewer returns, Edward has his feet kicked about the table leaning back in his chair. He finishes his cigarette._

"_Sit." She nods and takes her seat._

"_It is important that you never argue with me when told to do something. I'm a very temperamental vampire and cannot be accounted for my actions if you wish to go against me."_

_ He clears his throat._

I was furious. This made the very first time I wanted to rip my own master's heart out. All I kept thinking was Bella Swan was going to die now. I wouldn't be able to keep my word about keeping her safe.

Days and nights passed. I paced around that basement like a mad man. Through my masters demands my body would not allow me to leave. I'd no choice but to stay here and wonder if today was the day that Jacob Black got to her. I was so focused on her that I did not think about my starvation. I however did begin to feel weak. I even begin to feel tired. The only true time a vampire does actually sleep is through weakness alone whether be through starvation or great impairment. I lay down looking to the basement ceiling.

I hear the door open and light is shined down upon me.

"Edward?"

I jump up and turn. I already saw it in his mind.

"NO!"

"Edward!" I look towards the stairs smelling her and knew there was a great amount of blood loss.

"Carlisle please!"

He sighs placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Go on…" He nods looking towards the stairs.

I ran out of there and followed her scent to one of the spare bedrooms. There she lay and I turned in grimace. The others stood around her as well looking to me. I saw it all through their minds…

I saw where the three of them took turns keeping watch. I saw where Bella had asked where I was. Jasper had to calm her because she had feared the were's got to me. That Alice had literally stayed the night with her at one point. But I also saw today…

Jasper, Emmett and Alice were about to leave school and Jacob pulls up on his bike.

"Hey Bells baby."

He says after he takes off his helmet. Bella tries to ignore him and walk around the bike. He grabs her arm.

"Come on baby don't be like that. You're not even going to kiss me?"

"What part of we're over don't you get." She hisses.

He leans into her ear.

"We're far from over get on the fucking bike."

"No Jake. I'm going home."

"Get on the bike." He growls.

Emmett sighs and makes his way over.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Emmett takes Bella's forearm and starts to lead her to Carlisle's car.

Jacob gets off his bike and stands before Emmett. He yanks Bella out of his hold.

"Another fucking leach?"

"Easy you do not want to cause a scene here." Emmett warns looking around.

Jacob smiles.

"Get on the bike Bella."

"Bella…"Jasper says offering his hand.

Bella goes to take it and Jacob grabs it and drags her towards the bike.

"Get in the car." Emmett says eyeing the bike.

"What are we going to do?" Alice questions him.

"Just get in the car baby."

Emmett peels out of the parking lot and speeds after the bike. Once Jacob realizes he's being followed he speeds up.

"She's not holding on!" Jasper yells and springs into action already seeing it.

Jacob turns the corner and Bella flies off the bike. Her body slams into the road. Jasper catches her before she bounces again. Jacob slams on the brakes and turns back. The three of them stand before him challenging him to attack. He shakes his head looking to Bella as she's in Jaspers hold. He hits the clutch and takes off leaving her behind.

I see the three of them in through master's eyes as they carry her in, the way they looked upon him apologetic yet unyielding. Jasper gives our master a pleading look as he places Bella into his arms. Alice places a hand upon Carlisle. He sighs but carries Bella into the spare bedroom.

Alice holds Bella as she lies beside her. She nods once she sees me and comes to a stand. The flesh on Bella's arm and shoulder was peeled back and pebbles were imbedded into her flesh. Carlisle began to pluck them out with a pair of tweezers and placed them into a base containing alcohol.

"Hold her Edward. This is going to hurt."

I pull her into my chest and hold her hands down as he pours alcohol over her wound. She screams out. Jasper does his best to influence her. Bella turns towards me.  
"Edward?" I nod caressing her cheek.

"What happened to you?"

Carlisle raises his brows looking to me.

"Don't you worry about that right now."

"I thought they got you! I thought…" She bites her lip as he wipes her off.

Carlisle looks upon her.

"They wouldn't tell me anything!" She points to Emmett.

Then she says the one thing she shouldn't.

"You need to feed!" Emmett winces shaking his head.

I hear Carlisle's teeth grind.

He looks upon Bella.

"Feed?" He questions.

I sigh shaking my head.

"Bella…" I say exasperated.

Her eyes widen once she realizes it.

"I thought… Oh my god Edward."

Carlisle clasps his hands around my throat.

"NO!" Bella cries. I motion for her to stay back.

"You exposed us?!"

His grip becomes tighter.

"PLEASE! I'm SORRY!" She stumbles out of the bed and grabs hold of Carlisle's arm.

"Please sir! I'd never reveal anything."

"NO! Carlisle!" I read it in his mind and look to Bella in a panic.

"You can't do this!"

Alice's eyes widen and she yanks Bella back. Carlisle turns seeing this.

"Alice!" Emmett scolds.

She continues to keep Bella behind her. Carlisle slowly approaches.

"To your room now!" Emmett demands Alice and she lowers her head but obeys Emmett's orders.

Bella swallows and backs away from him.

"You will come to me." Bella shakes her head.

"Master don't do this!"

"Stay!" He demands.

Carlisle tilts his head and pushes her against the wall with one hand.

"You will remember nothing about Edward Cullen or any of us. In fact you will fear us. You will go about your life as if he never existed!"

Bella blinks her eyes a few times. She nods.  
"Away with you."

She begins to walk out of the house but she pauses.

"You might can make me stay away from Edward. But you cannot make me forget him."

Each of us turn to one another stunned.

"Oh my God." I say completely floored.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(I do not own anything read and review please)

"Bella somehow managed to convince her father that she was in a dirt bike accident with Jacob. She's in room 53 they'll be keeping her for a few days." Alice says after she hangs up the phone.

"I should be there." I cross my arms looking to Carlisle.

"She will be fine."

We're all sitting at the dining room table. It's taking every ounce of focus I have not to lose my god damn fucking temper. I wanted to rip through these walls and get to her! Jasper peers over at me. I knew he could sense me his eyes were black as well.

"So this human cannot be compelled?" Carlisle says looking to each of us.

"That could prove to be a problem. She is a threat."

"Her name is Bella and she's no such thing!" I say and slam my fist down on the table.

"We're far more of a threat than she is!"

Jasper sighs and leans back in his seat.

"There is something you should all know."

Everyone looks upon Jasper. It is rare that he even talks during these meetings. He usually keeps to himself and is eager to get them over with.

"Out of my own curiosity and due to some other recent events… I took it upon myself to persuade Bella Swan in another way since I could not compel her."

I stand up at this. He cocks a brow towards me. I see in his mind the day it took place and it was that day in the hallway at school. He'd used his influence to calm her.

"Through my influence, I detected her body language and heart rate, I asked her how she felt about my brother. It is very clear that this girl has very strong feelings for Edward. I personally see no threat in this human. She maybe confused at the moment due to her latest relationship and we all know how that has turned out. It seems to be the only thing keeping Bella at bay for expressing her truest feelings for Edward. We must all take into consideration how we met and our own histories before we judge Edward and Bella. I do not deem it fair that this girl is to be punished over something she cannot control. Edward has seen it in the were's mind and I have sensed it powerfully. He will not let this girl go. I'd even go as far as to say that if he cannot have Bella Swan he will eventually end her very existence. Just to make sure no one else can have her."

"Are you saying this human is to be Edward's bride?"

Alice smiles and Emmett nudges her.

Carlisle looks upon her.

"I have seen Bella in our future. She will be one of us."

"This explains why each of my progenies have come to her defense. I couldn't help but to wonder how the three of you were able to resist her blood. The way she was bleeding this girl should have been lost to your hunger alone. Yours especially!" He points to Jasper.

Jasper sighs and that day replays in his mind as he looks upon me apologetically.

"I must also say I can see the devotion within you Edward. However this relationship will affect each of us as a coven. You're all not aware of what it is we truly face. This werewolf you speak of. They are known no other than Children of the Moon. They are also not typically loners. They tend to hunt in packs. The only one's I've heard of around these parts are the Quileute. They have a reservation not too far from Forks. We play a dangerous game getting involved in this human's life. The Children of the Moon are warriors… Their only mission to kill us vampires. We are their natural enemies. You've no idea the true trouble you're in Edward. They could very well end our very being along with this girl. They will not stop and think as we do. Once they see a threat and they are in form they will not hesitate to slay anything that steps in their way. When the were side of them takes over they are no longer able to control themselves they will take out anything in their path they deem a threat. Once the beast takes over there is no reasoning with them."

I wasn't sure how to react, how to think about any of this. My mind felt like a vortex was slamming through it.

"We all must watch our backs now. However I will say this… If this girl proves to be otherwise I will have no choice but to take matters into my own hands. For now I will support the relationship. I truly hope I do not live to regret it."

I felt ill as it played out in his mind. When he'd said he'd take matters into his own hands. Meaning he'd have no choice but to destroy my girl himself.

"I would suggest you do not take too much time convincing her to become your bride."

Great… The one girl that hates the mere idea.

"It could take some time."

"Then you had better get started." He tosses me the keys.

"If word of this got out…" He hints and he was picturing the Volturi.

I wince in thought but nod as I rush out of the house.

First thing I needed to do however was feed. Last thing I needed to do was sink my teeth into an already wounded Bella. I was famished and she was just too tempting. Once I get to the hospital. I scope out a nurse that's on break. I light my cigarette and sit beside her on the bench. She smiles as she puts out her cigarette.

"What's your name?"

"Ashlynn."

I nod.

"Edward."

I lean back for a moment watching her. She was a pretty Asian girl. I come to a stand reading her thoughts. She found me attractive this would work to my advantage. I lean over her and whisper.

"Why don't you follow me?"

She smiles as I pull back looking upon her. I take her hand and lead her into a shadowed area of the building.

"What are we doing?" She says with a giggle.

She was cute but not all that bright. I turn and smile looking her in the eyes.

"You're going to feed me. Do not be afraid no harm will come to you."

She nods and I plunge my teeth amongst her neck. It was then I truly realized just how thirsty I was. I was certainly glad I did not feed from Bella after all. I was so focused on making the ache in my throat go away I kept drinking. I wasn't paying attention to her heart rate. It's not until she fucking passes out on me and I have to brace her up against the building I truly realized what I've done.

"Oh no you don't…" I slap her cheek.

"Come on now wake up."

I quickly lay her down and look around. I start cpr and after a minute in she finally comes to.

"Jesus…" I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose.

She starts to scream and I cover her mouth.

"You will remember nothing of this. Your body will now heal itself. Go tell your supervisor that you're not feeling good. Go home and rest."

She nods and I roll off her. I help her to her feet and she straightens out her scrubs. I watch as she walks into the building. I lean against the wall. Realizing just how close that was.

What I didn't expect was what I'd be walking into. I knock on the door and already pick up the stench. Charlie opens the door. He looks to me confused but steps aside.

"Bells looks like you got another visitor, quite popular today."

I look over to see my fucking girl surrounded by mutts. Two bastards I'd never met and Jacob Black. I grit my teeth as he's holding her hand. I turn to Bella's father wanting to snap at him. How could he not see the fear in her eyes? Notice the fucking heart monitor kicking up speed! Furthermore how could this girl live under his roof and he not expect abuse from this son of a bitch. The signs were all there. I wanted to beat her father's face in. Don't get me wrong Charlie Swan loved his daughter. But when it came to teenage girls he was clueless and felt that he was doing her a favor by staying out of her personal affairs. He couldn't be more wrong. However in the same sense he'd probably end up getting himself killed if he did know the truth. He'd want a bullet put into Jacob's head.

Bella bites upon her lower lip looking to me. I nod and place the roses I got her down. The mutts cut me a threatening stare. As far as I was concerned she was mine now. I wasn't about to be pushed around. I'd to tell myself over and over if I react to my anger I could get Bella and her father killed. I'd also expose myself and put my coven at risk. I was so worked up I was trembling.

"You ok there Bells?" Charlie says looking to her heart monitor.

"I'm fine just kinda hurts." However her eyes stay locked to mine.

_(She's mine you bastard. What the fuck is he doing here! He has no business being here! That leach better keep his hands off her.)_

I look upon Jacob and simply grin.

"How are you sweetheart?"

(_Sweetheart?! WHAT THE FUCK!) _

"OK…" She says with a small quivery voice.

Paul by the way." I turn to the bastard as he holds out his hand.

I knew what he was doing these fuckers were wanting me to look bad in front of Charlie, to make him not want his daughter around me. I can play too… I take his hand and shake it.

"Edward."

"I'm Seth."

I nod towards the younger one. He was actually concerned about Bella. His thoughts were so much purer than the other two. He'd nothing violent about him other than feeling protective of Bella. The poor kid had a bit of a crush on her. He also didn't like how Jacob treated her. Paul however was already planning. He wanted me dead without question. He was a were that found fun in trouble. He rather reminded me of Jasper in some ways. Sex and bloodshed mainly filled his head. He however was the least bit attracted to Bella. In fact after seeing she was allowing me to be in the same room. He thought that it may be best if she too died. The only thing stopping him was his orders. Apparently they follow someone by the name of Sam Uley, their pack master. That was another issue. Charlie was friends with these damn things. I made out a Harry Clearwater and Billy Black through traces of Charlie's mind. He was wondering about his next fishing trip.

_(Damn I can see her tits through that gown. God I wish I could lift it up and suck on them.)_

Not once did the guilt on what he'd done pass through Jacob's mind. If anything he blamed her.

_(She should have held on. I told her to. She doesn't listen. I have to at least feel them.) _

The bastard looks around and sits next to Bella. I immediately pull her blankets up to her shoulders and sit on the other side eyeing him. Little shit's not getting away it molesting her he's done enough. Here she is in the hospital and all he can focus on is her damn breast.

_(What the hell you idiot and get off the bed. Quit acting like she's yours! My pack is going to kill you soon anyway.)_

He turns back and see's Charlie's reading the paper. I notice his hand going into Bella's covers.

I grit my teeth. I grab his wrist and bend it back. Paul puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes.

"Don't you even think about it." I warn.

Charlie looks over at that moment and rises.

"What's going on over there?"

"Nothing they were just leaving." I say staring Jacob in the eyes.

"Oh well ok boys I guess we'll be seeing you later. Glad you stopped by."

I wink at Jacob and shrug Paul's hand off my shoulder.

Jacob leans down to kiss Bella before leaving. She grimaces turning her head. For once Charlie does the right thing before I even have to react. He puts a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I don't think she's feeling it today kid. Give her some time."

Unfortunately, Charlie thought the only reason for her reaction was the stress of being in here. He liked Jacob and thought he was good for Bella. Ugh… Charlie was going to need an eye opener and fast. I just wasn't quite sure how to go about it and keep them both safe.

"You came…"

I nod and lean over kissing her forehead.

"But Carlisle…" She hints.

"I'll explain later."

I sigh and glance upon Charlie but back to her.

"Bella when are you going to tell him?" I whisper and caress her cheek.

I wanted her calm as possible. She'd been through enough. She looks towards her father as he's back to reading his paper.

"You know what could happen."

"He needs to know. Bella you need all support and backup you can get. It's crucial."

She nods but a few tears start to form.

"We can discuss this later. Just relax."

However I break into a smile.

"You maybe the first ever to give Carlisle a heart attack." I hint.

"Did he hurt you!" She raises up alarmed.

"Shh… no Bella lay back down." I lean down into her ear.

"It seems I'm the only one that can compel you."

Her jaw drops.

"He was…"

I nod as it's all coming together for her.

"That bastard…" She mumbles but quickly covers her mouth looking upon me.

"It's ok. I thought the same thing."

"Thank you for the roses."

She smiles looking to them.

"And white… I like that but you really didn't have to do that."

I shrug.

Charlie was beginning to wonder why I was here though. He looked over lowering his paper.

"So do you go to school with Bella?"

"Yes sir."

"You look a bit old to be in high school."

I smile.

"I get that often." If only he knew…

"Did I hear you say your name was Edward?"

"Edward Cullen sir."

He rears back.

"Are you kin to the doc here?"

"Carlisle?"

He nods.

"Yes he's my father"… But I turn and wink at Bella. She smiles.

"He seems like a nice enough guy."

I nod.

"I suppose I better go." I say to Bella.

She looked disappointed but Charlie was growing suspicious of how I was acting around her. He still thought she was with Jacob.

"When do you get out?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok Bella you take care. I'll see you later."

I take her hand and squeeze it gently. She bites upon her lower lip. I look to Charlie once more before I leave.

"It was nice to meet you sir."

"You too Edward."

Once I get home I tell my coven about the mutts being at Bella's bedside. Carlisle sighs but says nothing as he runs his hands along Rosalie's skirt.

"That poor girl." Rosalie says looking down.

Carlisle kisses her neck.

"We'll figure it out Rose."

Rosalie out of all of us knew where Bella was coming from. She too had a very abusive relationship before Carlisle came into her life. That's why this was rather irritating to me. Carlisle should certainly be more understanding about getting Bella out of this situation. If it wasn't for Carlisle Rosalie would have died and at the hands of her own boyfriend who happened to be a vampire himself. What made matters worse about the situation was he was Carlisle's friend.

"I might have to see about setting up a meeting with this pack master." Carlisle says making an unpleasant face.

"See if he's even aware of what's truly happening."

"I thought they weren't to be reasoned with."

"When they are in their were state if I can keep him calm enough…" Carlisle says in thought.

My cell rings and I look to see it's Bella.

"Hello?"

"Edward…" She says with a rather nervous tone.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just well…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She sighs.

"I feel so stupid."

"Why?"

"Charlie went home he has to go to work in the morning. He's going to pick me up when he gets his lunch break. I hate to ask you this but…"

"Would you like for me to come stay with you?"

"I'm so sorry Edward. I just…"

"Nonsense I understand. I'd have been upset if you hadn't called. I'll be there in a flash."

Once I sneak my way into the room. She blushes.

"I'm really sorry. I know you were just here but…"

"Stop that. Truth is you don't need to be left alone we both know that."

She nods but truly looked embarrassed. I make my way over to her.

"If you're tired you can go to sleep. I won't leave."

"I'm not tired."

She looks around the room for a moment.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

I say as I sit beside her on the bed. She scoots down so I can kick back.

"Will you tell me more?"

"More?"

"About you and your coven?"

I roll over facing her as she looks to the ceiling. I run a hand along the shoulder and arm brace on her now.

"Does it hurt?"

She shrugs.

"Just a little."

I nod and try to think of where to begin. She rolls over as well and I fix her gown as it's coming off her shoulder.

"We rather left off about my ability to compel. You weren't too happy about that."

"Can you honestly blame me?"

I shrug.

"It's my nature Bella."

"You fed." She says as if it just dawned on her.

"Yep.

She looks away for a moment biting her lip.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that just tell me what it is."

"It's nothing. Just tell me more."

"Hmmm. I do not like it when you do that. I cannot read your mind."

"Edward…"

"Bella…"

She smiles shaking her head.

"Just spit it out I'm not telling you anything else until you do."

"That's blackmail."

"Don't really care."

"I don't want to tell you!"

"Then I'll compel it out of you."  
"Edward!"

I laugh.

"Or I could just compel you to kiss me. Which do you prefer?"

Her cheeks redden. I also pick up that heart rate of hers again.

"You want me to kiss you don't you."

She smiles shaking her head.

I run a finger along her lips. I love the way her body reacts to this, just the simplest of touch. I roll back over.

"By the end of this weekend you'll be begging for it." What she didn't know was I saw that look of disappointment on her face. I had to stop myself from smiling. She wanted me to kiss her I could see it on her face.

She clears her throat.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Edward honestly it's silly don't worry about it."

"I doubt that now tell me."

She sighs.

"Fine… I was just wondering who you fed from."

I cock a brow. You've to remember I've not been human for quite some time. I do not think quite the way one would. So when she finally spits it out my reaction just makes matters worse unfortunately.

"A nurse that was on her break." I say with a shrug thinking nothing of it.

"Oh…"

"So was that it? That's all you wanted to know?"

"Was she pretty?"

I look to her oddly.

"Yeah…"

Her entire face blooms. Her heart level speeds up.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing…" She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Bella?" I raise up.

"I told you it was stupid Edward."

"I'm afraid I do not understand what's going on?"

But I really start to pay attention to her body mannerisms, the red tint to her cheeks, the way her heart is going. Of course I break into immediate laughter and rise looking upon her.

"You're jealous of my food!"

"Shut up!"

I laugh again.  
"You're 100 percent positively jealous!"

"BITE ME!"  
"Not the finest choice of words." I taunt leaning into her.

"Grrrrr!"

"Do tell me how this works Bella. You're so determined to remain as friends. Yet you do not wish for me to feed from beautiful women."

"You said she was pretty not beautiful!"

"Is there a difference?"

"HUGE!"

"Well by all means my apologies."

"And I never said I wanted said that!"

"What?"

"That I wanted to remain your friend! You just assumed it obviously."

"Oh come on Bella I basically poured out my damn heart to you and you didn't say anything!"

"You left! You didn't give me a chance and I told you that day behind the school the next day you jerk!"

I rear back in thought.

"Did you just call me a jerk?"  
"Damn right I did."

I chuckle again.

"You would never last with any other vampire."

"I don't want any other vampire!" She half growls.

"All I remember Bella is you telling me you realized you felt something. You weren't sure what and that you felt guilt about it. You also said you wanting more time with me. I never heard from your lips that you wanted more between us." However as I say this I rewind to her last words.

"So you do want me?" I say with a grin.

"Oh my god Edward!"

"It's just a question."

She sighs closing her eyes. I roll back over curiously.

"There is no need to get jealous of who I feed from. It is like me getting jealous over a hamburger."

"So when you feed from me?"

"That's entirely different. When I feed from you… Bella I can't even really describe it." My eyes grow dark in sudden lust on just the mere idea.

Bella runs a hand along my face.  
"Bella just say it."

"Say it?"  
"Don't play games…" I say running a hand along her waist.

"Ok." She says as if out of breath.

"Ok?" She nods.

"When we go out this weekend it's the real deal."

"Ok then I'm not holding back." I warn.

She gets a bit of a nervy look about her. I lean back and simply smile.

"So are you going to tell me more?"

"Yes Bella just let me think of where to begin."

She nods but leans into my chest a bit. I put my arm around her.

I was Carlisle's first progeny. He taught me the way of the world so to speak as a vampire. Things however were much darker for us back then. You've to remember Carlisle had no one to teach him the ways. In fact it was together we truly learned it wasn't always necessary to take lives in order to feed. Not that we always followed that. There was some of ill moral character that we took it upon ourselves to deem not worthy of another breath once we were done with them. That and well honestly Bella at first I didn't know how to deal with my mind reading ability. Everything was just so loud, so annoying, I also found out pretty quick that people aren't always what they seem. Some of the seemingly nicest characters are the ones with the most skeletons in their closets. I knew everything about everyone around me. I knew if they were liars, cheaters, cons, murderers, rapist, pedophiles, I even knew what they thought about me when they first met me.

Carlisle and I even had a few issues because I could read his mind. At times he thought I was more of a monster than he. There was a time I took more lives than my own master. All because I did not know how to tame these thoughts others had. They screamed and tormented me constantly. I just couldn't shut it off. It was around that time Carlisle first sentenced me to starvation. He told me he would not release me until I got a handle on my ability and learned to control it. He'd test me often with a victim he didn't release me until he was fully satisfied . He would lock the victim with me as a test if they did not survive. He continued to starve me and keep me locked away. I killed my first two. After that I starved for 33 days. Eventually my body began to give out. I began to fall asleep often. Which is something we only do when severely weakened. Once my eyes shut I found it hard to open them back up. I was tested again and at the brink of my most starved state. He just knew I would fail. But I didn't. I compelled, I fed and released. I was beginning to see it was possible to temporarily shut it off. I remember that day all too well. Carlisle smiled and patted me on the back. He said.

"Well Edward I'm glad I don't have to eradicate you after all." He wasn't joking. If I hadn't got myself under control Carlisle would have taken me down. That is something that is very personal and hard on a master or lord even. That is why it is so rarely heard of… For a master or lord to kill one of their own creations. It happens but when it does the creator will forever feel as though there is a gap in their existence now where that progeny was. The bond when you create is instant. They count on you for everything during those first few years. You become their guardian, their teacher, their conscience. However you teach them to follow you is the kind of vampire you will turn out to be. Carlisle didn't want a massacring machine for a progeny. Though Carlisle took lives himself it wasn't nowhere near how I was going about it.

He told it to me like this… "Edward there isn't a person on this earth that doesn't have their secrets. Even you and I did as humans and even more so now as vampires. We are all sinners, monsters even I know your ability can be more of a handicap at times. But you need to figure out a way to use it as an advantage. Work with it not against it. Accept who you are and embrace it. YOU cannot run from it Edward and you cannot make it go away. You simply have to face it and make it work."

That's what I did. Not very successful all the time but it gets easier and easier.

"Edward?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"If that's true you know about the creator's bond... How did Carlisle's leave him behind?"

"Honestly Bella I've not a clue. It's not often heard of. Carlisle may never know who his master was. Just one of those many mysteries to life."

"Do you think that still affects Carlisle?"

I sigh.

"It does… Not as often as it used to. But I still see it in his mind at times. That curiosity will always remain."

"Have you ever created?"

"No Bella. The only true time another coven member creates is when he takes a bride. It is the master's decision whom he adds to his coven."  
She shakes her head.

"What?"

"It's just all so complicated and strange."

"And that's not even the half of it."

"Does Carlisle have a bride?"

"Yes Bella her name is Rosalie."

"So you and Jasper are the only singled outs?"

She says with a grin.

I grin in return.

"That seems to be the case."

"So what's wrong with you and Jasper?" She teases.

"Funny girl aren't we?"

She shrugs against me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Think you'll ever take lives again?"

"That's a bit of a loaded question."

"How so?"

"It just is Bella. Sometimes we do not have a choice. Other times they deserve it and then accidents can always happen."

She sighs and rises away from me.

"Bella I'm sorry if you do not like my answers. But I am going to be honest. This is no matter that can be sugar coated. You need to know everything." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"There are a couple of other things you should know. But I want you to try to remain calm and look at me." I take her hand and she turns to face me.

"Without meaning to Bella I have lied to you. You asked me how many times I have compelled you and what all I did…"

She nods.

"One of the first times I compelled you was when Jasper attacked you."

Her eyes widen and she yanks her hand out from mine.

"Now listen. Jasper's never going to hurt you again and he did not mean what he did."

She swallows.

"Attacked?"  
"Yes Bella. He was hungry…" However for my coven mate's sake and for Bella's I kept out the part where he almost raped her. It never happened so I felt no need to add more stress to the situation. This was going to be hard enough to explain and not scare her off.

"You're very tempting Bella. He couldn't compel you and through blood lust alone he feed from you anyhow. I intervened and put a stop to it. I then compelled you to heal and forget. Trust me Bella the guilt continues to weigh on Jasper. He might have known what he was doing at the moment but once he finally came to and came off the high. He realized what he'd done."

She looks back down.

"What else do I not know?"

"You asked how I got you to tell me about Jacob it was also through compelling."

She nods.

"I already kind of figured that out."

"There's one other time… Bella."

She turns towards me.

"It was the first time I'd met you before I fed from you… I compelled you for a kiss."

Her jaw drops but what she says next floors me yet again.

"So we've already had our first kiss?! And I don't even get to fucking remember it?"

I let out a nervous laugh and clear my throat.

"Well I can say this…"  
"WHAT!" She snaps crossly.

"It was mouthwatering." I say with a shrug.  
"EDWARD!" She fires at me with her pillow but winces hurting her arm.

"Careful Bella."

"I can't believe you stole our first kiss."

I cock a brow at this.

"So does this mean you're looking forward to a second?"

"Oh my god Edward." She says with gritted teeth.

"Anything else I should know?!"

I grin which is wrong I know but couldn't help it.

"No Bella."

"Are you sure?!"

I nod trying not to laugh again.

"So to sum it all up… Jasper attacked me in a feeding frenzy. You saved me. You coerced me into telling you about Jacob and you stole a kiss."

"Pretty much."

She rolls her eyes and lies back down.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She says but I knew she was in pain.

"You should call the nurse. Get some more pain meds."

"They'll just make me tired."

"Good you need some sleep."

I reach over and hit the call button.

"Edward!" She hisses.

I kiss her forehead.

"Ask the nurse for some pain meds. You need some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you were telling me your story."  
"Later Bella that was enough for tonight."

The nurse comes in and gives her a shot of morphine through her IV. Once she leaves I return to the bed. Her eyes are already starting to bat.

"Don't fight it. Close your eyes Bella."

I pull her into my chest once she's fallen asleep.

"_That's enough for today. Same time tomorrow."_

_ She nods and stretches out her arms. She takes off her reading glasses. The interviewer watches as Edward lights a cigarette and leaps out the window._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(I do not own anything please read and review thank you!)

_Once the interviewer enters her office she sees Edward already kicked back. He's got something in his hand to her surprise it's not a cigarette. She gasps out dropping her files as he's throwing darts at her wall. _

"_Sir what are you…"_

_ She makes her way over to see a poster of the wolf pack. He presses his lips together and points to the poster. The ones that are now extinct. The interviewer looked over to see only 3 without darts. She swallowed back in thought. She lets out a shriek as Edward randomly throws a dart at her shoes._

"_Hideous. What is that anyhow? Snake skin?"_

"_Yes! And very expensive sir!"_

"_Pardon?" He says looking to her tilting his head._

"_I do apologize sir. I just wasn't expecting…" She takes out the dart._

"_Wasn't expecting what perhaps? I am a vampire am I not? You should always expect the unexpected." He says as he waves another red dart around._

"_Whenever you're ready of course."_

_ She takes off her jacket and takes her seat._

"_We last left off where Bella had fallen asleep in the hospital."_

_ Edward nods._

"_I do believe I said I pulled her into my chest once she'd fallen asleep."_

_ Edward appears behind her and slams down his hands against her desk._

"_What did I say about paraphrasing?! I want word for word what I say. That is why I am not allowing you to actually ask me any questions. You will know everything you need to know by the time I am done."_

_ Edward begins to scroll through her computer scanning through it._

"_What the fuck is this?! Jacob looked upon her lovingly as he held her hand. He'd wished he knew how to keep the beast at bay?" _

_ Edward grabs the interviewer by the throat._

"_YOU WILL FIX THIS AND HAVE IT WORD FOR WORD WHAT I SAID! YOU HAVE APPROXIMATELY THREE HOURS WHEN I RETURN YOU BETTER HAVE IT FIXED! NOTHING GETS BY ME! DON'T FUCK WITH ME OR I'LL TURN OUT TO BE YOUR WORST GOD DAMN NIGHTMARE! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?!"_

_ The interviewer shakes all over._

"_DO WE!?" HE slams his hands on the desk once more._

"_Yes sir! I will have it ready I promise."_

_ Edward tosses her plants against the wall._

"_You had better! I will return."_

_ He vanishes and the interviewer quickly begins to fix everything as she sobs in fear. Edward returns as promised. He looks it over then sits back down in satisfaction. _

"_Let this not be an issue again."_

_ She nods._

"_You should also know that I left out the part about how Bella reacted to my ability and the others. That actually wasn't too far from the truth. She also like in the story was aware I could not read her mind. I see no sense in repeating such things. The only difference was it wasn't on our first date that I told her. It was in her bedroom the day I'd admitted to compelling her. Now on to where I was..."_

It was Friday. The day Bella and I finally agreed upon as our first date. I'd kept watch like usual so far Jacob seemed to keep his space. But I knew it wouldn't be for much longer. There was just no way he could go much longer. He was obsessed by now he had to be climbing the walls going through Bella withdrawals. I meet her that morning in the parking lot.

"Hmm… you smell positively scrumptious."

She shakes her head but grins as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"So how do you feel about being all mine tonight?"

"I think I'm coming down with something actually."

I cock a brow at this as I take my seat.

"Is that so?"

She nods and pretends to start coughing.

"Hmmm if you cancel I'll have no choice but to kidnap you."

Bella makes a face of mocking terror.

"Anything but that."

It was tempting she'd not a clue just how riled up she got me.

"Anything?" I taunt back I scoot my seat trying to hide my arousal.

She bites that bottom lip of hers and takes off her jacket. I help grab a corner of it as her arm was still in the sling.

"Thank you."

I nod.

Emmett fires one of his famous paper footballs my way. Only it had something written on it.

_(Just fuck her already.)_

I turn towards him shaking my head. Bella turns towards me and I quickly demolish the paper in my hand. I hear Jasper snicker.

"Knock it off both you." I hiss as I turn back.

Bella cuts me a certain look.

"You ok there?"

I nod but once she turns back around I send a pencil spiraling right for Emmett. He puts his book up just in time and it goes right through. His eyes widen as he flicks at it with his finger. The teacher begins to turn their head and he quickly slams it down and rips the pencil out. Once the teacher lowers their head again he sends it flying back at me. I grin just one of the perks to being a mind reader. I don't even turn around I quickly catch it and send it back.

"Fuck…" He mutters and Bella and I both turn.

He quickly places his hand behind his back.

(_Bitch… that hurt!) _I laugh and turn back around.

"What was that about?" Bella whispers.

"He was probably talking to Alice…" I hint.

Bella covers her mouth in a blush.

"Well she is his bride."

"Edward…"

I shrug.

"Just one of the many perks." I continue to taunt.

The bell eventually rings and I follow Bella to her locker.

"Why don't you sit with us today?"

"What and join your cult?"

"We only drink goats blood on hump days." Jasper chimes in as he passes by.

Bella laughs.

"Well that parts true."

"So you all drink goats blood and hump each other? I don't remember that being in one of your stories."

"I was saving that part for later. Jasper ruined it for me."

"I don't know Edward…" She starts to walk away.

"I just don't really care for goat blood."

"But you like the humping part?"

I hear Emmett dying with laughter from a distance. She never really answered my question. Bella grabbed her books and went off to class. Alice passes by me skipping and she quickly catches up to Bella and puts an arm around her.

"Huh…well look at that my bride is getting more action than you." Emmett says placing an elbow about my shoulder.

"So how's your hand Em?"

I question and take my seat.

Lunchtime comes about and Alice and Bella are already heading that way. We get our trays and Bella's already sitting at our table. She seemed a bit nervous however. I sit next to her and Jasper sits on the other side of her.

_(I'll behave… maybe)_ He taunts in his thoughts.

I lean back and cut him a warning look. Emmett sits across from us. It was funny how all of Bella's little human friends were acting as though we'd corrupted her. I suppose in a way I have. In fact Angela, Mike especially wasn't too happy about us stealing her. I lean into Bella and whisper.

"You're friends aren't too happy with me."

Bella looks over as each of them look to her like she's lost her mind. Bella smiles and waves. They reluctantly wave back.

_(I'm like totally hotter than her. What the hell? How'd she end up with him?!) _ Jessica wasn't the most pleasant person. Her thoughts always seemed to evolve around her. I tried to stay out of her thoughts much as possible.

"Have you asked Bella to the dance yet?" Alice spouts off.

Bella gets this look of utter panic. I couldn't help but to smile at this.

"No actually I have not Alice. Thank you for reminding me."

"Just a little over a month away." Alice reminds.

Bella shakes her head looking to me like a deer caught in head lights. Bella tugs at my jacket.

I lean over.

"I don't dance Edward."

"You either can't or don't like to which is it?"

She grumbles and crosses her arms.

"Well?"

"I'm not going to the dance."

Alice's jaw drops like Bella just committed a huge crime.

"How can you just not go?"

Emmett laughs.

"Come on Bella we could all go together! It'd be fun!"

Bella slumps down in her chair.

I grin on how she's reacting. So Bella did have a bit of an immature side when she didn't get her way. It was rare to see but I could see it there. She was fuming.

"I got plans that weekend."

Jasper glances over at me letting me know she's lying. But I already knew she was.

"Oh really? That's a shame." I play along.

"What are these plans?"

"To visit my mother."

Jasper makes a cut throat motion.

"Huh… That's too bad Bella." I continue on.

She nods. Alice looks to Emmett pleadingly as if he could force Bella to go. Which meant so far Bella really wasn't going. Alice would be able to see it if so. All that was going through Alice's mind was disappointment. Alice liked the idea of having another female in the coven as well. Rosalie and Alice just were never alike enough to become that close. That and well nearly all of Rosalie's time was focused on Carlisle. She already felt a connection with Bella. Selfishly I was beginning to rather day dream as well.

You see the story couldn't have been more wrong in that department. That soul bullshit? Even if it was true why the hell would someone like Isabella Swan be condemned? I'm a vampire that has spent over a century alone. Why would I push her away? It was the other way around. Not that she was truly pushing me away no. But Bella merely didn't like the idea of being controlled. That and she actually weren't too keen on becoming a vampire as well at first. It took some convincing on all our parts as a coven.

The end of the day seemed as though it couldn't have come quick enough. I walk Bella to her truck.

"You ready to be swept away tonight Ms. Swan?"

She blushes a bit. I teasingly nip at her neck before opening the door for her.

"I'll pick you up 7."

She nods and I watch her drive off.

"I'll keep watch so you can get ready." Alice offers with a smile.

"Alice…" Emmett warns.

He didn't like the idea of her facing potential danger. Honestly I didn't either.

"Go home baby I'll keep watch."

"But!"

"Alice it's just not a chance I'm willing to take. I know you have before but that was when it was only the one. We got several to worry about now. Go on now."

She frowns but Emmett pulls her towards him and kisses her.

"I'll be home shortly."

"Thanks Emmett."

"No prob. Wear something pretty." He taunts as he discreetly makes his way to Bella's house.

I drive up to the house and see Emmett at his post, hanging upside down. Once he sees me pull up he grins and hops down.

"Let me know how it goes." He says and takes off.

I knock on Bella's door which felt weird I was used to the window. Charlie opens the door and I find myself a bit miffed that Bella still hadn't told him. He looks to me oddly.

"Bells?" He calls to the stairs.

Bella comes down the stairs in this black halter top, tight blue jeans and those knee high boots I like so much.

"You going out tonight Bells?"

Jesus Bella you weren't even going to tell him?

"Um yeah dad."

Thought she was dating Jacob he thought to himself confused.

"It's our first date sir." I made clear without her permission. But I wasn't about to leave this house with him thinking she was still with Jacob.

"Date?!" He rears back at this.

"Yeah we just started dating."

"What about Jake?"

"Dad we broke up."

"You broke up…"

She nods.

"And just like that you're moving on?"

"DAD!"

He raises his hands in the air.

"Just sayin kiddo mighty fast."

He hadn't a clue.

"Don't you wanna give this some time to think about?"

"No dad I dumped him ok. He's an ass!" Bella covers her mouth realizing she cussed in front of Charlie.

"Jake?" He says in disbelief.

"Dad I'm not doing this with you right now. I'll talk about it later."

He sighs.

"OK hun. Just be careful. You two have a good time."

Charlie didn't really care for me now. Sadly it was only because he liked Jacob and now I was replacing him. He truly hoped I was the rebound guy and she'd go back to Jacob. Obviously Bella and I had some issues to deal with but not tonight. I'd let it go for now but after this weekend it was time to set her straight.

I open the door for her and take a moment to breathe her in. Damn she smelled even better than usual. She made my throat ache. I get in the car and start driving into town.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well you don't dance so that's out of the question."

She smiles shaking her head.

"I thought I'd take you out to eat then to a movie of course that's not set in stone."

"How very human of you."

"What were you expecting?"

"Actually I wasn't sure to be honest."

"Hmmm well I truly hope I do not disappoint."

"Um this looks really expensive and I'm nowhere dressed enough for…"  
"Bella… breathe ok. I also happen to love how you look."

I park and go to get out.

"Stay there."

I walk around the car and open the door for her. Then I take her hand and lead her inside. I have the hostess take us to a more private area, a rounded booth where I can actually sit right next to her.

"Won't this be annoying to you?"

I look to her lost.

"You know watching me eat."

"Why would that annoy me?"

She shrugs and looks around. The entire restaurant was decked out in black and white. The floors were a marble white. The table and chairs black. There were vases of white on each table with a single red rose.

"This place is actually really pretty."

I nod putting my arm around her. I compel the waitress into bringing us a bottle of wine.

"Under age Edward…" She says with a grin.

"Correction only one of us is technically."

"Charlie would kill me."

"Do you ever just break the rules Bella? Just a little?"

She shrugs.

"Hmmm." I kiss along those bare shoulders of hers. Her body reacts and her heart does that thing again.

The waitress pours our glasses of wine and leaves the bottle. She then takes our orders. I ordered something I figured Bella might like since I of course don't eat. However we can consume alcohol and other such things. We could eat if we really wanted but it was like putting sand in your mouth. There's just no desire.

Bella begins to eat her food once it comes out. She ordered some sort of tortellini dish.

"How's it taste?"

"Really good actually."

I was just glad to see her eat. I don't think I'd ever seen the girl actually eat anything. Meanwhile I couldn't take my hands off her. I knew the movie was going to be interesting to say the least. I'd kiss upon her neck and shoulders. Of course this was also causing me to want to make her my meal. Once she's done she rather leans into me.

"Edward?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What's Alice and Emmett's story?"

I take in a breath.

"I'm not sure now's a good time for that one."

"Why not?"

"It's not your typical fairy tale Bella."

She looks me in the eyes.

"But I want to know."

"What I mean is it's not really first date material."

Bella shrugs.

"Just tell me."

"Persistent aren't we?"

She grins but leans back against me.

"Did you want dessert or anything?"

"No I'm full." She sips at her wine.

Meanwhile I'm trying to think of where to start. Alice…

"You should know that Alice actually had her ability before she became a vampire. Becoming a vampire only heightened it somewhat."  
I swallow back in thought and kiss her neck once more before I begin the story.

"When Emmett and Alice first met actually they were both human. You see Emmett used to work at an asylum actually. This was where he first met Alice. He was a guard there. Alice however was a patient, when he first met Alice though they called her Mary. Her full name back then was Mary Alice Brandon. She was committed at the age of 15 when she had a vision of her sister's murder. No one ever believed her of course and when it actually took place they somehow thought Alice had something to do with it or that she somehow caused it. Rather than have her trialed and arrested they placed her in the asylum where she would no longer harm herself or others. Not that she ever harmed anyone to begin with.

Emmett noticed Alice right off the bat however. Even though she was a patient he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He noticed how she always kept to herself, she was quiet and always seemed so sad. He never saw how she belonged in a place like that. He'd done take downs of many of the patients there but not once did he ever on Alice. That was until one day the patients were all sitting in a room getting their meds. The nurse walked over to Alice and as usual was about to stick her with the syringe. To Emmett's great surprise however Alice flipped out she yanked the syringe out of the nurse's hand and went to stick the nurse with it instead. Emmett rushed over and contained her. He dragged her into her cell. Alice began to fall apart he'd never seen her cry before.

"Hey…" He said and moved the hair away from her face.

Alice looked upon him. He'd never truly seen her eyes before. He caressed her cheek.

"What happened?" He questioned.

She looked back down.

"I can't control it. The visions they won't stop. I'm going to die in this place. I didn't kill my sister! And the real murderer he's still out there! I'm not crazy. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Emmett nodded he wasn't even sure why either.

"I believe you."

Alice looked back up at him.

"With all due respect sir you don't know me."

"I've been working here for some time now Mary. I know cracked and you're just not it."

For two years Emmett continued to work there. Mainly staying because he knew he'd see her every day. He knew it was wrong… getting feelings for a patient and getting too close. But deep down he knew she didn't belong there. He took it upon himself to look upon her files. Emmett grew ill on some of the things her friends and family said about her. Even more so on the amount of medication they had this poor girl on. That was another thing he'd noticed the more investigating he did. Nearly all but a handful of Alice's visions came true or were pretty close to what she'd saw. He also saw where she'd explained to her therapist that her visions could always change because people are always changing that the future always changes. What made perfect sense to Emmett others thought Alice mad. He'd begun to try to think up ways to get her out. He began studying and doing his own research on how to legally make it happen. He'd planned to use her note of good behavior and other things to her benefit. He was willing to go to court for this. He'd stay up at all hours of the night just seeing how to go about this. That was when he'd begin to realize he'd fallen for Alice. He'd talk to her when no one was around. He'd sneak her little things just to make her stay more pleasant. He'd find a reason to pass by her cell everyday just to say hello. She began to smile laugh even. Emmett was the only one that ever could get that out of her and he was also the only one that ever saw that side of her. She began to open up to him even make jokes. She was breaking out of her shell.

One night all the power went out at the asylum due to a bad storm. His immediate thought was Alice. He felt the need to protect her. He snuck past the other guards so not to raise suspicion. He saw Alice lying on her cot but she was serene looking.

"Mary?" She raised up with a smile.

"Em!"

Emmett smiled in return.

"Just had to come check on you."

Alice rose up from her cot and walked over to the cell bars. Emmett reached in and placed her hair behind her ear. Something came over him that night. He no longer cared about his job. He didn't care about being caught. Emmett unlocked Alice's cell and took her hand. With the electricity still out he led her into the basement. Neither said a word as he began to kiss her, a first kiss that also led to their first time of everything. He just couldn't stop all he knew was she was what he wanted. That was the night they made love. That was also the night he swore to her that she'd one day be free, that they'd be together.

However Alice had another vision the very next day. The day that Emmett happened to be closer than ever getting her out from a legal stand point. He'd begin to make plans for marriage once he got her out. Alice had turned to him her eyes widen with fear. The patients were in the cafeteria eating when it hit. Emmett was standing with the other guards.

"No!" She shot up from her chair and looked right at him.

He narrowed his eyes not sure how to react. He was still trying to get her out and he also didn't want to expose either of them. He did the only thing he could think of. He immediately grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth. He dragged her off to her cell.

"Mary what on earth! Do you know how close I am!"

She looked upon him with tears streaming from her eyes. She kissed his lips but shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to die tonight."

Emmett looked at her and stumbled back a bit.

"Um what?"

"I've seen it. I'm going to lose you forever!" She paced around the room.

"I'm not going to die Mary."

"Yes you are! You're going to leave me."

"Mary… Look at me." He took her hands.

"I will be here tomorrow. You will see."

"You must go home after work nowhere else!" Alice tried to warn.

Emmett didn't listen he knew he should of it's not that he didn't believe her. He just honestly felt nothing could ever take her away from him. Emmett was wrong. He did not return the next day. Alice lost it. She tried to kill herself. They placed her in a padded cell, had her doped up heavily and in a strait jacket. The only thing Alice saw was Emmett's death. What she didn't see was Carlisle coming into the picture. Emmett had stopped at the bank on the way home, a bank that just so happened to be in the middle of being robbed. He had no clue his mind was still on Alice. It wasn't until he handed the girl his slip that he noticed the nervousness in her eyes. He discreetly began to look around noticing how nervous everyone around him was. He cleared his throat and did his best to continue to act as if nothing happened. Emmett however reached into his jacket as he leaned over the counter. He grabbed his gun. He noticed the man at the vault that looked suspicious. What he didn't notice was the other men coming up behind him. Emmett aimed his gun at the man however the minute he had he was shot. Not just once but twice. The first thing through is mind was her. How he had failed Alice.

Someone else however was in the bank that day as well, someone that had just happened to have walked in to see the aftermath. Before anyone could even see him Carlisle swiped Emmett amongst his arms and fled the building. It was that night he created his third progeny."

"So Jasper was second?"

"No sweetheart Rosalie was second even though she's also his bride, Jasper was after she and then came Emmett."

"Oh."

Just as he'd taught myself, Rosalie and Jasper he taught Emmett the ways. However even as a vampire her memory continued to burn through him. He'd remembered what Carlisle taught him about finding a bride.

Emmett had come to a decision. He knew he hadn't been a vampire himself for very long. But he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather have by his side. He only hoped she still felt the same now. What he didn't expect was what he walked in on once he found her. This would be Emmett at his most murderous state. They had Alice strapped down and was about to perform a lobotomy. Emmett killed everyone in that room. He ripped the straps off Alice and checked her over.

"Em?!"

He closed his eyes trying to gain composure. But Alice already knew. She run her hand softly along his face.

"You came back."

He opened his eyes and nodded.

"What's it like?" She said with a smile.

Emmett was blown away. He thought she'd think him a monster now. But she wasn't even the slightest bit frightened by him.

"Would you like to find out?"

She nods and Emmett picked her up. From that day on both had been considered dead through tragic events even though the bodies were never found. Mary became Alice and Emmett and Alice had been together ever since."

Bella clears her throat but I notice her wiping her eyes.

"You alright there?"

She nods.

"Poor Alice." She whispers.

"Yes… but she's happy now Bella. She actually has more of a life now than she ever had as a human. She's free."

I leave the money down on the table.

"You ready to hit that movie now?"

She solemnly looks to me

"I warned you it was a bit dark."

"I actually liked the story Edward."

"So what is it?"

She shrugs.

"Just things always seem so difficult."

I put my arm around her and kiss the top of her head as we make our way out.

Bella picks some sort of horror/drama flick. This time I get her to pick out a soda and some sort of candy. To my surprise she didn't argue. This girl though she was pretty nervous. I don't think her heart rate died down until we finally sat in the theater. I take it upon myself to pick the seats. The very top of course… I did warn her. Once we're seated I put my arm around her. She leans into me. I swallow back a bit as the heat off her neck floors me for a moment. I purposely move her hair in front of her neck and close my eyes for a moment. This date wouldn't pan over so well if I just immediately started to feed. I probably should have fed before. That was my concern though as well was not hurting her feelings with whom I fed from. I just wasn't sure how to go about all this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing why would you think there is?"

"You just looked like it."

Bella looks me in the eyes. Her hand goes along my cheek.

"You can feed from me if you need."

"Bella… That's not what tonight's about."

"It's ok Edward really." But she makes a face at first and sighs.

"What?"

"All I ask is to respect me. I know you're a vampire Edward. But I'm still human just please keep that in mind. You need to try and think about if the roles were reversed."

She smiles shaking her head and whispers.

"Besides my hamburgers don't come with ripped abs and firm buttocks."

If I had been drinking something I would have spit at that point. I clear my throat.

"So that's what you're into…"

She laughs. I tease knowing it took a lot for her to admit her feelings on this. I was afraid she was about to have an anxiety attack. She was opening up to me though and that's what I wanted. I couldn't very well get into her head.

The theater becomes dark after too long and the movie starts.

"You know one day you'll have to actually tell me your story." I whisper in her ear.

"I don't really have one. I'm just some boring girl from Arizona that can't tan."

"You're far from boring and I happen to love your skin. It's very inviting."

Bella's eyes are locked onto mine as the screams from the movie already begin. Neither of us even pays attention to what's on the screen. In fact we both rather lean in our lips connect I find myself pulling her into my lap as we kiss. Her legs straddle around me. I honestly thought I was about to blow a load. I'd never been so hard in my entire existence. She pulls her hair back invitingly and I take the plunge. I place my hands about her hips rocking her against me as I feed. Once I'm finished I lick her clean and place her hair back down over her shoulders.

"So how was that for a sort of first kiss?" I whisper in her ear. She smiles placing her forehead against mine. We just stay in this position for a moment. She moves back to her seat.

We spend the rest of the time kissing off and on. I managed to keep my hands away from her breast and other areas of pure enjoyment. It was like torture though. I wanted to feel and see every part of her.

The movie's a little over halfway through, when Bella leans into my ear. She tells me she's got to go to the bathroom. I nod but run my hand along her rear as she exits the theater.

I begin to grow concern as she's taking a bit. Just as I'm about to go check on her she returns. I pick up the disgusting odor first and the unsteady heartbeat second. My hands become fists.

However this girl sits down and tries to play it off.

"Everything ok?" I say trying to remain calm.

She nods but her heart rate picks up even faster now. I shake my head on this and grit my teeth.

"You need to make a decision. Who do you want Bella me or him?!" I already knew the answer but I didn't like being fucking lied to. She needed to know she couldn't fucking fool me. I was furious that she'd put herself in harm's way by trying to pretend like nothing happened.

Bella's head lowers and she covers her face. She starts to shake all over. I sigh and come to a stand.

"Stay put…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(I do not own anything read and review please)

_ Of course Bella never was one to listen very well, stubborn that one. He lights a cigarette shaking his head._

"_How are you holding up by the way?" He turns to the interviewer with a menacing smile. _

"_Surely we won't have any more incidents?"_

_ She nervously glances over and nods._

"_It's crucial that you write this word for word. Otherwise none of this is worth my time. Making YOU not worth my time… I tend to cast aside things that I deem unworthy if you get my drift."_

Like I was saying I told her to stay put. I went to sniff out the damn mutt and put an end to this once and for all. But he was already long gone. I'd have kept with the search but feared to leave Bella alone for too long. For all I knew it could have been a trap to coax me away from her. I make my way back bitterly. However Bella's not in her god damn seat. In fact she's nowhere in the damn theater. I inhale for any sign of the mutts but all I could smell was her and the other humans in the theater.

I begin to follow the trail of her scent. The further I had to go to find her, the angrier I grew. That only intensified when I began to pick up on the mind of some men nearby. My entire body became inflamed within. Quickly I made my way towards the area they were in.

"Stay away from me."

"Now don't be like that baby. We just want a little look."

(Damn this bitch is hot. I hope I get first dibs. I hope she's a fighter.)

There were three of them each ready to take turns raping Bella. One was picturing forcing his cock down her throat. The other two just wanted to take her it didn't matter how. Both hoped to have first dibs except for the one that wanted the blowjob. He liked to watch then take over.

Trouble fucking followed this girl around. It didn't help every damn thing with a pulse seemed to want her. Bella was sexy and just had a certain way about her that drove men crazy. Not just men. You've to remember I'm a mind reader. There have been women that find Bella striking enough to even fantasize about her.

"I mean it assholes!" She demands and swings at one of them.

I lose my fucking mind however when the little shit grabs her and rips her shirt open. Within a matter of seconds I drain him of every last drop of blood and snapped his neck. The other two scared shitless tried to run. I grabbed them and slammed their heads together killing them on instant. I hadn't even truly realized what I'd done until I lock eyes with her and she's frozen.

"Bella…" I say softly. I wanted to see her breast but not like this. Once I saw the start of curves I shut my eyes. This was just not one of those moments you take advantage of something like that. Quickly I discarded my jacket and placed it on her zipping it up. I didn't even take a long enough gander to see if she had been wearing a bra or not.

"Bella… sweetheart… I'm not going to hurt you."

She just stands there not blinking not moving. I put the damn girl in shock. I quickly dispose of the bodies and scoop her up. I carry her back to the car and place her in fastening her seatbelt. I put my hand to her cheek.

"Bella…" I try again but she just sits there.

I close my eyes about to freak out. I just broke the damn girl. As I'm driving around I try to think of a secluded area. The meadow… I find myself thinking as I turn off into a dirt road. I look over at her once more and take her hand. I park and hurriedly get out. Making my way around I open her door and undo her belt picking her up again. I carry her further out and place her down.

"Come on Bella… I need you to come back to me."

Her eyes finally move. She looks into mine.

"You… you killed them."

"Bella…" I say softly.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Bella you haven't a clue the thoughts…"

"You killed them… You didn't have to kill them!" She rises up in a sitting motion and brings her head to her knees. She covers her face her breathing becoming erratic.

"They deserved to die. Bella they were going to rape you. They've raped others. This is what they do. I saw it in their minds. They get drunk and rape young girls like you as a group. They've been doing this for a while."

"Just take me home." Bella softly says her face still buried.

I shut my eyes for a moment and grind my teeth together.

I come to my feet and offer her my hand. She doesn't take it. Instead she gets up but continues to look down. She stumbles around a bit as we make our way back to the car. I open the door for her and she gets in. I walk around to the back of the car and lean against the trunk for a minute. I had to collect myself. Honestly I wanted to lash out at her. Yell at her about how this could have been prevented if she had just listened. What was worse was I felt the urge to blame her for so many damn men wanting her, which wasn't even her fault. It wasn't like Bella sent out some sort of bad vibe or signs. She didn't even dress or act like the kind of girl that would gather that much attention. She was just naturally alluring.

I drive her home and walked her to the door. I turn back towards the car and hear Charlie at the door.

"Hey kiddo how'd it go?"

I wince with my back still turned as she doesn't answer. I hear the door shut. I drive my car back to the house. I get out and light a cigarette as I pace around.

"What's with you?"

I turn back seeing Rosalie.

"Hey…"

She smiles and takes the cigarette from my hand. Rosalie takes a drag and hands it back.

"Eh, rather fucked up my date."

She laughs.

"Not particularly funny."

"You're right it's not." She says but is still smiling.

"I knew this would be difficult for you."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

She shrugs and leans against the car.

"So what went wrong?"

"Nothing… That is until the very end. Then everything seemed to crash."

"Let me guess argument?"

"No just everything else around us."

"So life in general got in the way? That and just the curse of being a vampire?"

"Unfortunately."

"Then you still got a chance."

I smile at this shaking my head.

"Not so sure about that now."

"Nah, you're still in the game."

She walks away and heads into the house. I drop my cigarette and step it out. I narrow my eyes towards the woods hearing something.

"Carlisle!" I rush over as he's making his way over.

"JESUS!" I grab his arm and help him inside the house.

His body had been damn near mutilated.

"What happened?!"

Rosalie appears by his side.

"Carlisle!" She begins to panic and fuss over him.

"I'm fine hun."

He however peers over at me and grabs me by the collar. He forces me towards him.

"I'm afraid I just started a war. I had to take out the alpha."

Rosalie and I exchange the same look.

"Find him someone to feed from!"

"I already fed Edward. It's just going to take a bit. Just… Just watch your back Edward. " Carlisle's eyes start to bat a little.

Emmett and the others come down at this point, each of us pace around our master in concern. He's the strongest of us alll. There has never been a time we've had to care for him. It has always been the other way around. That wasn't the case tonight.

The next morning thankfully our master is back to himself. However Rosalie had sunk into a bit of depression. Her mind kept focusing on how she could have lost her lord. She wouldn't leave his side. Our master insists we go to school. However over the concern of Carlisle I realized that Bella and Charlie were left unprotected all night long. I look to Jasper in a panic as it dawns on me and I take off.

I didn't care if she didn't want to see or talk to me. I just needed to know she was safe. I jump into the car and sped all the way to Bella's house.

I knock on the door and Charlie answers already in uniform.

"Edward?" He rears back.

"A bit early don't you think?"

He's got his coffee mug in hand sipping from it.

"Come on in. Bella's getting ready for school."

I nod and make my way inside. However I was also digging into Charlie's head. Just as I had expected, Jacob Black had made an appearance last night. Late at that as if the movies wasn't enough. The good thing was Charlie now understood. The bad thing was between Carlisle, Charlie and myself there was a huge hornet's nest dug up. Charlie had threatened Jacob with a gun when he tried to force his way inside to get to Bella. He had showed up in nothing but a pair of denim shorts. His hair was wild and he was barefoot. Charlie assumed he was on drugs or something. In fact he'd planned to confront his uncle Billy Black and another friend of theirs Harry about the incident. He was going to suggest Jacob go into anger management and possibly be drug tested, if confirmed positive sent to rehab. Still he just hadn't a clue. He now suspected but he was so far out of the loop. I'd wondered how Jacob was able to keep himself from transforming when he'd lost his temper with Charlie. Charlie also hadn't told Bella. He thought it best he left her out of it. After how things went last night I was rather glad he did.

I hear Bella making her way down the hall. During this I hear Charlie's thoughts again about what to do for Bella's birthday. Apparently she didn't like making a big deal about such things. So this made it hard for Charlie to plan anything. She wasn't really one for parties and gifts. Well that's just too bad I found myself thinking with a slight grin.

Bella stops halfway down the stairs and peers over at me. I stand up from the couch.

"Thought you could use a ride to school."

Charlie looks up from his paper and coffee.

"Actually I think that's a good idea Bella."

She looks to her father surprised. Honestly I was too. He was thinking of Jacob though and didn't want Bella alone either. Bella says nothing to either of us. She grabs her bag and heads out the front door. Remarkably she heads to my car and gets in.

Once I get in I look her over. I clear my throat. I start to say something but not sure what to say.

Instead Bella places something down on my dashboard. My eyes widen as I see the bloody knife. I quickly pick it up and look at it then back to her. She stuffs her hands back into her pockets. The blood was desiccated, old, and ranked of were.

"Bella?"

She slumps down in the seat.

"I just wounded him." She rolls her eyes as if pissed.

"Some other girls came in. He hurried and left before exposing himself."

"You mean last night? At the movies?"

She nods.

"Jesus Bella."

"Yeah so I'm not so fragile you know! I can do this! I'm not the victim Edward! I won't be!"

"No one said you were. But you need to realize you're human. You need protection and there is no shame in that. Bella please just…"

I grip the wheel in thought.

"You want to know why I killed those men last night?"

She winces and looks out the window.

"Well too bad cause I'm just gonna say it. I'm going to tell you why they needed to die! Why Jacob Black will die! Why I couldn't keep my damn hands or eyes off you last night? I happen to be in love with you!"

I don't even give her a chance or react or say anything. I pocket the damn knife and peel out of the driveway. After I park I make my way to her door opening it. I go to step away and give Bella her space. She reaches over and grabs me by the collar of my shirt. My eyes widen as I'm caught completely off guard. She plants me this highly seductive kiss and my arms go around her as I pick her up and place her on the hood of the car; Neither of us thinking about the audience suddenly we hear clapping and some hooting and hollering. Bella stops and looks to me. Her face glowing as she instantly buries her face into my chest. I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Someone's embarrassed." I hiss against her earlobe.

Emmett's still clapping makes his way over to us. I shake my head and sigh. It didn't help I was still aroused so I couldn't quite move yet.

"Do you mind?" I hint harshly.

He laughs and continues to torment me as he leans against the car. He leans over looking Bella's direction her face still buried into my chest.

"Hey Bella top of the morning... How's it hangin?"

I feel her laughing against me. Emmett smiles and walks away. The bell rings and I give her the clear once everyone's heading inside. She pulls back facing me.

"So who was that and where have you been keeping her?"

She bites her lower lip and I lean down kissing her once more. I left her back down and take her hand.

"Edward?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you too." She says shyly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I love you."

"What?" I lean towards her.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" But she pops me in the arm afterword.

I laugh as we step inside.

After we get inside I make my way to the bathroom and clean off the knife. I was pleased Bella thought to keep this on her. At least it shows she cares somewhat for her own wellbeing. I head to class afterword and discreetly hand her knife back. She quickly puts it away into her jacket.

Ironically the teacher had a movie planned for us today. Romeo and Juliet of course… One of Bella's "closet" favorites. I made it a point to have our seats pushed furthest back. Bella became instantly glued to the screen. I happened to love this side of her. All I'd seen was the horror/action Bella it was a nice change of pace to see her practically gush over something like this. Which meant something else; Bella happened to have a romantic side to her after all. I actually liked the Shakespeare classic myself but wanted to give her a hard time. I lean into her ear.

"Romeo was an idiot and Juliet was beyond selfish."

Her jaw drops as she looks to me. I look back towards the screen with my arms crossed.

"How can you say that?"  
"How can you not see it? I mean all the signs were there and Romeo failed to see them. He should have known she wasn't dead. Juliet was selfish for taking her life once she'd seen he'd taken his."

"What is wrong with you? He took his life first wouldn't that make him the selfish one."

"No that just makes him the dumb one."

Her jaw drops and she's fuming.

"You know for a movie with such tragedy if you think about it. If the lovers were just a tad smarter they'd had never died, Romeo mainly speaking."

Her face is fuming with a nice tint of red. She crosses her arms tight and won't even look at me. I clear my throat softly and lean into her ear.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Her faces changes tints of red. I place my fingers upon her chin and turn her to face me. I kiss her lips and work my way down to her neck. However I stop finding myself distracted by Jasper's shattering thoughts. I don't even look over I already knew he was feeding from one of the girls in class. Not only that but he was pleasuring her as he did it. Jasper was like that pleasuring other women seemed to give him release. I had to stop because I found myself wanting to do this with Bella. I forced a block in my mind but it wasn't working. All I was able to do was block Jasper and this other girl out. However the visions of Bella arching her back against the chair, whilst I worked my way into her panties and hearing the soft coos coming from her lips. I couldn't get it out of my head. Thanks Jasper I found myself thinking, as if this wasn't hard enough and in every sense of the way.

Things only get worse for me and I'd swear my coven members were just trying to torment me.

Emmett and Alice start their own little feeding frenzy as well. Their thoughts also moving to towards sex as Emmett begins to think about taking Alice to the bathroom and having his way once he's done. Alice of course already foreseeing Emmett's desires she too is all riled up. I rub my face and close my eyes.

All I could think about now was feeding and sex. I wanted Bella. I wanted her to free me of all my pent up frustrations.

"Edward?"

I swallow before opening my eyes hearing her voice.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you ok?"

I laugh in spite myself.

"I'm good."

However she looks down and blushes. She quickly grabs her jacket and tosses it into my lap.

Just in time to the lights had just come on. Bella meanwhile is looking down away from me. But I hear her whisper.

"I didn't realize Juliet had that much of an affect you on."

"I can assure you it isn't Juliet I'm fantasizing about."

"Edward…"

Once the bell rings, I lean into her ear once more as she's bent over getting her books.

"So what do you think about Bella? You know when you're all alone in your room?"

I watch as she swallows nervously.

"Do you ever think about me?" I taunt into her ear once more. Cruel I know but she needed to know just where this was going. How I really felt. That and I loved the smell of her arousal and at that point it was heavier than it ever had been, making it that much harder to walk away.

"Problems?" Jasper questions as he greets me at my locker before lunch.

I roll my eyes.

"Besides you and Emmett trying to make my life a living hell? No I'm perfectly fine."

Jasper laughs.

"Ah but Edward you're already dead. Have you forgotten already?"

"Apparently not dead enough." I hint and he has a good laugh at this.

"And for that my friend you should be thankful. What else is there to live for?"

Bella walks by with her friend Angela and we both take a moment to appreciate. However I pop him on the arm afterword.

"Quit."

"Why? You haven't quite claimed her yet."

"Don't be a dick."  
"Then put yours to use."

For some reason I laugh at this as I slam my locker shut. I was drowning in misery. During lunch I pull Bella into my lap.

"I want you to come home with me after school."

"But Carlisle…"

"Just try to trust me ok Bella."

"He hates me..."

I grin on this and Jasper chuckles.

"It's not funny!" She cuts Jasper a look he cocks a brow.

"Oh trust me darlin' it is."

She leans back but chunks a piece of broccoli at him. This was what I liked to see, Bella becoming comfortable with the coven. Alice giggles and Emmett kisses the top of Alice's head.

"What will I tell Charlie?"

Alice raises her hand.

"I already got it covered."

"Huh?"

"Relax Bella." I say and run a hand along her waist.

"But…"

"She told him you were staying with her for a couple nights."

Bella's eyes widen.

"And he agreed to that?"

I shrug wondering what the big deal was.

"I don't know about this."

"Bella you're better protected if you stay with us. It's just until we get rid of the problem." I indicate.

"You mean…" She says looking ill now.

"Well yes Bella. We need to take care of him before he takes care of you. There have been enough close calls."

"But you all could get hurt!"

"You need to trust Edward Bella. Do as he says." Emmett says.

"And what follow him around like Alice follows you!"

Emmett shoots up at this point eyeing Bella. I come to a stand and move Bella behind me.  
"She didn't mean that Emmett."

"You had better your pet in check!" He points to her agitatedly.

Alice takes Emmett's arm and lowers him back into his seat. A few of Bella's friends were eyeing us.

"I'm sorry Alice…" Bella says shaking her head.

"It's ok Bella."

"No it isn't. She needs to learn some damn respect."

"Em please…" Alice says taking his hand.

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Bella please." Alice says softly.  
"I just don't understand how you…" Bella sighs stopping herself.

"Considering the situation, maybe you should be questioning yourself! Not my bride. You might be saving yourself a world of trouble if you just listened to Edward."

She walks off at this point and heads out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell was that?"

Emmett rears back at this.

"Dude your business is your business but she's not going to disrespect Alice. She can be as fucking hardheaded as she wants! But that's where I draw the line."

"She didn't mean it Em. She's just scared." Alice defends.

"I get that Alice baby but she also needs to open her eyes."

"Well I for one didn't like the idea of having a master myself." Jasper says as he's kicked back with his eyes closed.

"We must consider the situation in reverse. All I can say is if we try to force this on the poor girl. She's gonna run and Edward will never see her again."

I grimace in thought and run my fingers through my hair. I slightly pull at it in madness.

"Leave it to you to get the ornery one." Emmett says only with a smile this time.

"Yeah can't say I envy you there." Jasper adds.  
However Alice just smiles saying nothing. I sigh and raise up I take Bella and I's untouched trays and dump them. When I make my way outside I see Bella leaning against the cafeteria with her headphones on. Her hands are buried into her jacket and her legs are crossed. I sit beside her and take out one of the earphones placing it against my ear. My eyes widen a bit.

"Not quite what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

I smile.

"Just not what I expect someone your age to be listening to."

She shrugs.

"Says the dirty old man." She says with a slight grin.

"I don t know I guess in a way it calms me."

"I figured you more of an alternative rock girl."

"I like other things as well just depends on my mood."

"So todays… Claire De Lune by Debussy?"

She takes out her earphones facing me.

"How could you possibly know that?!"

I sigh but don't answer her question. I help her to her feet as I get up.

At the end of the day I walk her to the car. Emmett had brought his jeep so they went on ahead of us. Once I start the car I hit play on the CD player. Bella laughs a bit shaking her head. Neither of us comments further on it. I take her hand and kiss it as we head to the house.

"No!" Bella yells and I slam on the brakes and hold her back against the seat.

"Stay in the car!" I demand but her door gets ripped open.

"Edward!"

I grab her as he reaches for her. I hold on to her as we make our way out of the car. He takes the car and flips it towards us.

"Bella!" I heave her back taking the hit.

The car lands on me and Jacob jumps on it and crouches over.

"MINE!" He growls in were form and takes off towards her.

I promptly make my way out from under the car. Bella's running as he chases after her. He grabs her by the hair yanking her towards him and he starts dragging her through the woods. I leap through the trees trying get to them. Bella kicks her feet about with her hands about his wrist. I get to a high enough spot and dive down. I bash into Jacob and start striking with everything I've got. His claws dig into my ribs. He snaps at me as I dodge.

Bella screams however and I look up. We're now surrounded and another were has her. He's got her penned to the ground with one foot, massive enough to crush her within a matter of seconds. I grit my teeth knowing I had no choice but to back away from Jacob now or she'd die. It was Paul I picked up from his mind. He wanted her dead as it was. That and was another thing. Guess who the new fucking alpha was. I turned to Jacob with disgust.

The were's make their appearance circling Bella and I. To my amazement one of the were's slams into Paul releasing Bella. I don't take time to think on it I grab her immediately. Two other were's join his side. I made this one out to be a very pissed off Seth. A fight now breaks out between the pack and I take advantage of it getting Bella and I out swiftly.

I don't even bother with the fucking car. It was a lost cause now anyhow.

"Close your eyes and hold on sweetheart."

I feel her nodding against me and her hands cling to my neck. I knew the best way was to bound about the trees. I grit my teeth with each movement. Every movement felt as though my skin was ripping apart. I stop at one point and brace myself against a tree as I continue to hold on to her.

"I need to feed Bella."

She okays by pulling her hair back. I bite down knowing I had no choice I was no good to her like this. I needed to heal. She whimpers softly as I bite down a little harder than usual but I needed a good blood flow. Once I pull back I look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She nods again wrapping her arms around my neck again as I pick her up. I'm nearly to the house in fact I could see it just ahead. The tree we're in however gets waylaid and I look down as we're falling to see 3 weres below us.

"HEY FUCKERS!" I hear the sound of Jasper's voice and suddenly I feel mine and Bella's body's being flung back.

We come tumbling down and see it's Carlisle.

"Get inside!" He demands he places Bella in my arms and we fly back into the house.

"How'd he do that?!" Bella gasp as we come to our feet.

I'm too busy checking her head to toe for injuries to answer. It wasn't dawning on me what she meant either. The rest of the coven makes their way inside.

"Are you two alright?"

I nod but Bella takes a step in front of me as if to guard me from Carlisle.

"Bella…" I hiss and drag her beside me.

Carlisle starts laughing and Bella jumps. He paces the area in front of us eyeing Bella off and on.

"You fear me yet you willingly stand up to me in defense of my progeny?"

I hear Jasper chuckling as he stands off to a corner of the room.

Carlisle sighs.

"Have a seat Bella…" He motions towards the dining room table.

"I think it's time we get to know one another."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(I don't own crap unfortunately. Please read and review thank you!)

I pull out a chair for a very nervous Bella. I sit beside her and Carlisle sits on the other side of her.

"Rose." He calls out.

She appears by his side and he pats his knee for her to sit. He motions for the others to join. Carlisle then has Bella tell her side of the story behind everything that's been going on. He interrogates her tooth and nail. Once he's done however I shoot up from my seat and push Bella behind me.

"There is no need for that. She tells the truth."

"I must know for sure."

"But you cannot compel her."

"Precisely that is why I must."

"Carlisle! How is she to trust us if…"  
"Her trusting us is not my concern. It is my need to trust her!"

He yanks Bella from behind me. She looked upon me in panic as Carlisle pierces his fangs into her. He knew how to do it in a way that would not scar as we fed from the other students in school. Carlisle often fed from other nurses or patients. This was how Carlisle used his gift however. Whether it'd be vampire or human he was able to see that person's life from birth till now in flashes. He knew whether they were corrupt or not. This is also how he'd know if Bella was authentic. However I grew irate seeing as he was beginning to enjoy himself. I yank her out from under him.

"That's enough!"

"You seem to forget whom you're speaking to Edward." He hisses licking his lips.

"You had best remember." He threatens using images of harming Bella to torture me.

I wince with gritted teeth.

"Master please you know she tells the truth. Do not torment her further is all I request."

I pull her into my chest.

"Very charming human indeed, perhaps I understand Edward's infatuation. You are also telling the truth about everything you've said. I'm sorry I had to go about it the way I had. But as you can see I'm very protective over my coven, just as you are apparently over Edward. You've developed very strong feelings pertaining to him, some even highly erotic." He says with a grin looking upon me.

Bella's jaw drops.

"Relax your secrets are safe with me." He winks upon her and sits back down.

I put my hand to the small marks on her neck.

"Those thoughts were not for you!" Bella snaps at him.

He laughs.

"You're a very private person, shy in fact. It seems he brings something out in you."

"STOP IT!" She yells nearly in tears.

"Carlisle…"Rosalie says in that seductive tone of hers. She uses this to either calm him or get her way about something.

She runs a finger along the collar of his shirt.

"Rose I'm just having a bit of fun with Bella. She needs to learn to loosen up. On the same note I can take an understanding to. Edward was right. Trouble seems to be your middle name. You've had a number of close calls. I think I like you however. You're not feeble that's assured. I've seen that Edward has already somewhat told you my story."

He kisses Rosalie's shoulders.

"You will learn more within time but considering the situation. I do believe now's the time to learn of Rose's story."

Carlisle keeps his arms around Rosalie caressing parts of her body every now and then. Bella turned way in shyness. My master catches this and grins.

_(I do believe you've got your work cut out for you. It's going to take a lot of convincing on your part Edward. You had better step it up.) _He thinks as he eyes me.

"Rosalie Hale just happened to of been in a relationship with a friend of mine, a vampire by the name of Royce King. We were colleagues in college the only two vampires on the entire campus. I found it intriguing that another sought interest in not only furthering his education but in embracing at least some sort of human life. The two of us seem to hit it off. That's how I first met Rose. We'd gather with a few of our other classmates and have a few drinks. I even met a couple of his other vampire friends. I just couldn't believe that someone besides myself was learning to blend in with the public. To befriend the humans even if we were to fed from them as well.

I'd felt some remorse however when I first lay eyes on Rose. She was the most beautiful being I'd ever saw. Her smile enthralled me and her laughter grabbed at me. I never thought it possible to have such a relationship. But here Royce was with this goddess of a human about his lap, laughing it up with his friends living life as though everything was normal, merely as though a human. I was amazed. However that was soon to fade. Royce had invited me along with some other vampire friends of his to his engagement party. I congratulated him even through my envy. In fact I offered to pay for the first round. That night Royce had gotten drunker than I'd ever seen him. His friends were just as bad. My concern however turned to Rosalie when a friend of his pulled her into his lap. Royce didn't even show any signs of jealousy or concern for his fiancé's wellbeing. However Rosalie's face was less than impressed.

She tried to pull away from the vampire but he gripped her hips tight. Her face flushed with mortification as he started to move her about him in a sexual matter. Royce only laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"See mate I told you. It's just too bad she's a frigid cow."

My eyes widened at this. I had thought this to be a moment of celebration. But come to find out this was a moment of revenge on Royce's part. Rosalie had turned him down saying she wasn't quite sure she was ready for such a commitment. She wasn't sure about how to feel about becoming a vampire much less a bride. She wanted some time to consider. Royce had no patience for such things. He wanted Rosalie and that was all that mattered. The fury within him grew as the night continued.

Rose had tugged on his jacket and asked to go home as his buddies became more and more hands on.

"Perhaps you should let her go home. You're friends and you are clearly too drunk."

"Nah mate this is a celebration. Right Rosalie? In fact I think we should all celebrate."

He roughly grabs her wrist and starts to lead her out of the bar. They drag her into an alleyway.

"Please Royce you're drunk!"

He nods lighting a cigarette. Royce turns to me.

"How about it my dear friend?"

I looked to him confused.

"I'll let you do her first."

I just couldn't believe this. This couldn't have been the same vampire I'd grown to be friends with. I could make out Rose's fear through her heart rate. She started to walk away and Royce slammed her back against the wall.

"Carlisle's gonna fuck you first."

I grit my teeth and reach over yanking Rose towards me.

"NO one's touching her. You're drunk go home Royce!"

I started to lead her away.

"I apologize Ms. Hale I'll personally make sure you get home safely."

She screams however as the vampires yank her away from me. Royce grabs me holding me back.

"NO ROYCE THINK ABOUT THIS SHE'S YOUR FIANCE!" I yell as they throw her down on the ground.

One of them undoes his pants and begins to force himself on Rose. I break out of Royce's hold and flip him over facing me. I bite down with all force upon his neck. It was then I learned I could also read the life of another vampire. I'd seen where he'd abused Rosalie for quite some time. Only she'd no recollection because of him compelling her off and on. He'd been raping her for over a year. He'd been forcing other sexual desires upon her she never knew. But the one thing he tried to force but could not was for her to become his bride. He wanted to humiliate her the way she had him. He wanted to display her beauty amongst his friends and watch as they violated her. He wanted to tear her down. He didn't want to turn her as a progeny only a bride and since he could not have that he was going to have his friends' gang rape and feed from her leaving her to die.

Through what I was seeing my mind went through a slight shock. I stumbled around trying to gather where I was again. I turned and see Royce laughing as one of his friends rapes and feeds from Rose. Once I came too and it all hit. I killed his friends within the matter of seconds. I left Royce alive but barely. Unfortunately I was too late, I turned Rose that night. I found a basement for the three of us to hide in. I kept Royce and starved and beat on him for the three days it took Rose to turn. Once Rose came to. Royce would be her first meal. I would let her do whatever she wished upon him. I didn't care how she went about it. However it wasn't until she woke that I realized she had become much more than a progeny. The connection was there automatically she was my bride. I wasn't even sure how it came about neither of us had even discussed such matters. We barely knew one another. I suppose our bodies just knew what we wanted and nature rather took it's course.

At that point I had also already knew all about Rosalie. I'd had three days to think about this remarkable woman. I knew I'd fallen madly in love. Which made it all that much harder to keep the bastard alive and to have to look at him each I waited for her to turn. All Rose wanted was a big wedding, fancy gown, a loving husband and children and a nice home in the suburbs. But she was robbed of all that through Royce's forceful ways to have her by his side. Every time Rose had broken up with him or left him he'd compel her into coming back. It's a wonder honestly Rose kept what mind she had. She'd been compelled so much she hadn't known hardly anything real of her and Royce's relationship. The guilt of course weighed on me as the days progressed, now that I knew her distaste for becoming a vampire and how she wanted a normal life. I too felt I'd robbed her of that."

"What my Lord has also failed to mention is that I had already had feelings for him, even when I was with Royce. When I first laid eyes on Carlisle I felt something. I just wasn't aware of what it was. At first when I woke as a vampire I was angry. I lashed out asking why didn't you just let me die. I went to attack him in my fury and he grabbed my wrists gently and looked me in the eyes. That was all it took. My body relaxed I became like puddy in his arms. I knew I was in love with the vampire before me, even more so when I'd saw the wedding gift so to speak before me."

Carlisle smiles at his bride's words.

"Rose can be a bit dark at times."

"All of those human things Carlisle mentioned no longer mattered to me. All I wanted was my Lord and Master. I felt safer than I ever and loved. I knew I'd follow him anywhere and love him in exchange for eternity."

"Needless my little vixen here ripped Royce limb from limb. No matter how much I wanted to get involved I allowed her to get her closure."

"I'm so sorry." Bella says as if unsure what else to say.

"But you see Bella… I'm not." Rosalie says and leans over patting Bella's hand.

Bella nods but honestly looked like she was becoming ill. I thought it was the story. I could tell it was bothering her as he told it. Bella rose to her feet.

_(You need to make her overcome her fears, if you do not Edward this will never work.)_

I watch as Bella steps out onto the patio. I make my way out there and say nothing as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Anything you wish to discuss?" I whisper in her ear.

"You mean other than the eyes about the forest?"

"You noticed that too?"

She nods as we both look around.

"They're just waiting." She says shaking her head.

"Then they'll just have to continue to wait."

I take her hand not feeling comfortable with her being out here.

"They're surrounding the woods around the house." I warn as we make our way inside.

Carlisle nods.

"I suppose we better this over with." Carlisle says coming to a stand.

Bella looks to me worriedly.

"Edward!" She looks to me tugging at my arm.

"Follow me." Carlisle says and he leads us to the house library.

He pulls out a book then places it back in.

All of our eyes widen as shelves of weapons are about.

"I've never had to use these. But considering the mass of these things and how I barely survived taking on the alpha I'm not about to take any chances."

Bella jumps as he tosses her a gun but she manages to catch it.

"Silver bullets always aim for the heart or head Bella."

"The boys and I will be more hands on you ladies use these weapons."

"I don't know how!" Bella says handing me the gun.

I half laugh.

"I show her how to load, unload and cock the chamber."

"You will stay in the house Bella. But I want you to keep this gun on you. Under no circumstances are you to leave this house." He says firmly.

Carlisle tosses Alice and Rosalie a gun.

"We'll go at this at a more hands on approach ladies you know what to do. My one rule stay alive."

"I can help!"

"Bella!" I look to her in disbelief.

Carlisle laughs.

"Compel her Edward or you're going to have yourself a dead girlfriend."

"Oh no you don't!" She hisses at me backing up.

"He's right Bella it's for your own good and we both know you're not one for listening."

"You're not compelling me! I'm not some obedient dog Edward!"

Carlisle cuts her a distasteful look and I drag her into another room.

"Don't be a god damn idiot Bella. Do you not remember what happened last weekend?! All because you chose not to listen to me!"

"I only left because I thought you didn't want to see me. You were mad."

"Damn right I was mad! Not only did you fucking lie to me! But when I questioned you about it you shut down! You're so stubborn it'll be your demise!"

"Don't do it!"

I shake my head and pen her against the wall.

"I'm sorry Bella I have no choice. I'm not losing you! Bella you're going to follow me I am going to place you somewhere safe. If anything seeks you harm you are to shot aiming directly for the heart do you understand!" She nods but she's trying to fight the compulsion.

"Don't fight it sweetheart. I need you to trust me. You will stay wherever I put you and you will not move until I or one of the coven comes to gather you. You will do everything in your power to stay alive and do as I say."

She nods and I take her hand. I take her to the basement. I look her in the eyes once more.

"You'll just have to forgive me." I say caressing her cheek. I kiss her lips before I make my way out and pull the door shut. I take one last look back towards the door before I follow my coven out.

"She'll be fine." Emmett says patting my back.

Meanwhile Jasper was in his Major mode. He was ready for a good brawl. Carlisle opened the door. We headed towards the woods Alice and Rosalie behind the three of us. Both had their guns concealed for now.

Carlisle gives the nod and we sprint out into the woods. I could already make out the sound of nearby weres as I leaped around the trees. I was trying to find the mind of Jacob Black. I was determined he'd be my first kill. However I pick up the minds of the other were's and stop where I am. I look back to the house. Jacob was nowhere near this side of the woods neither was Paul. NO in fact they were towards the south opposite of where we were and had already made plans to break into the house from there. This right here was just a decoy. Jacob had set this up in order to kidnap Bella. I quickly turn and dodge the were right next to me as I desperately try to get back to the house.

The bastard grabs at my shirt and yanks me back. He picks me up over his head and tosses me a good 13 feet from the air. I groan out and roll quickly as I see him coming down after me. He lands just barely missing me. I hear a shot fired and Alice looks me.

"Hurry Edward."

I nod and dash back towards the house. I run past seeing Jasper and Carlisle taking the head of one of the were's. Emmett's holding one back as Rosalie fires. But I freeze and turn to Alice's thoughts as she's penned to the ground. I grit my teeth and leap on the bastard's back as it claws at her face.

"Alice!" I yell as she rolls over hiding her face.

Emmett's eyes peer over at this I stay on the were pulling back on his mane and digging my fingers into the area of his kidneys. I hear the growl escape Emmett's throat as he makes his way over and he begins to punch at the were's chest repeatedly. The ground beneath us shook with each blow. I continue to hold on to the were with all I got and Emmett's eyes lock with the were's as he finally bust through ripping out the heart. He forces the weres mouth open and feeds it to him. He then hurriedly picks Alice up. I glance upon them once more knowing I haven't much time.

"GO!" Alice pleads and I take off.

I make my way to the house. The first thing I notice is the basement door's been busted through. I go to make my way down and I get slammed back. It was Paul. But I could make out another mind as well… Jacob's and he was already in the basement.

Paul and I do this guarded circle dance. I shake my head growing impatient. I try for the basement once more and get tossed about the counter knocking down all of Rosalie's pots and pans or whatever else she had on display. He comes at me and I fling him off with my feet. I fly back at him slamming his head into a corner of the counter. I dodge his swiping of claws. Bella screams however and become alive and I grab Paul by the back of his head and start pounding away. His claws continue to jab at me but I'm too desperate to care. I continue to hit his blood soaking my face and shirt. I take his heart and stomp on it. Swiftly I make my way to the basement.

Bella's huddled into a corner the gun shaking in her hand. Jacob's stumbling around trying to take the bullets out but doesn't understand why it burns his fingers. I grab him and hold him up in the air. Bella managed to wound him enough he's now in human form. I take my hand just as he did upon her the only difference is I take his dick and rip it off. He screams like the little bitch I just turned him into.

"Feel in charge now? Feel like a real fucking man?"

I grab his locks of hair and bend his neck back nearly breaking it as I drag him towards Bella. I have him face her.

"Still think she's yours!"

Bella comes to a stand at that point, her eyes swollen and red. I continue to hold him back.

"Bella please baby I'm sorry I…"  
Bella doesn't even bat an eye. She doesn't even say a word. For the first time I saw true darkness within this girl's eyes. Bella pinches his mouth open. She puts the gun into his mouth. Jacob starts crying. She takes the gun back out and starts to walk away.

"Thank you Bells baby oh thank God I'm…"

She turns back around and shots directly at his heart. Her eyes finally blink and she looks upon the gun in her hand and to Jacob. She drops the gun and looks to me her eyes wild.

"Bella its ok…"

I drop Jacob and hold out my hand.

"Come here sweetheart it's all over now."

"I killed him?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"He's really dead?"

I nod and reach over pulling her towards me. Bella however rushes past me and she heads over to the kitchen sink. She turns on the water and starts to puke.

"Bella?"

Once she's done she begins to pace the area.

"I just killed someone. I just…"  
She pulls at her hair and continues to pace.

"Edward!" She looks upon me pointing to my chest.

I hear Carlisle sigh as he enters the door. He appears behind Bella he places a couple fingers along her shoulder pinching her nerves together. He catches her as she passes out. Carlisle then hands her off to me.

"She'll feel better once she wakes."

Carlisle looks around the kitchen.

"Rose won't be too happy about this."

"I figured this much."

"Lay her down then go help the other's rid of the bodies."

_(You're next in line for coven Edward. You must always remember that. Every choice you make impacts the entire coven. I won't always be here. I need to know you can handle things. I need to know she can if she becomes your bride. Because it will be the two of you that hold this coven together if anything ever happens to me.)_ I nod as he looks upon me.

I lay Bella down in my bed. I take off her shoes and make my way out to help the others.

"Emmett and Jasper were laughing and high fiving one another."

Alice and Rose were leaned back against the car talking. There wasn't a one of us that didn't look like a walking zombie. We were all covered in blood, all slowly healing. I dragged Jacob and Paul out of the house adding to the pile. We counted five bodies. We lit the bodies ablaze as took out a cigarette using the fire to light it. We each took a drag handing it off to another. Except for Carlisle of course who's never smoked a day in his life. As a coven we watched the bonfire of were's once they were done cooking we disposed of any other remains. We rid of any evidence that they were ever even in the area. I knew three more remained. I just wasn't sure if that was something we'd have to concern ourselves with or not eventually.

Once that's all settled I stay behind with Bella as the others go feed. Bella's already sitting up in the bed as I enter the room.

"Edward?"

I nod and make my way over.

"You compelled me… against my will."

"That I did."

"I took a life."

"Of someone that was already dead."

Bella runs her fingers along the strips of shirt I've left.

"You know I hate being compelled."

"You wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't!"

"I don't want to be controlled!"

"Is that what you think that was! YOU think that was me controlling you! That was me keeping you alive! Wake up Bella!"

"I don't like anyone in my head! I don't like not having control over my own mind and body!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do and you know that!"

"OH come on Edward the first time you met me you kissed and fed from me. I'd have never known if you hadn't of told me!"

"Exactly! I Told you! Damn it Bella! I've nothing to hide from you! But when it comes to your safety I will do whatever I deem to keep you safe! Even if that means I put my own life in the balance."

"You can't do that!"

"The hell I can't!"

"You can't die Edward!"  
"Why not?!"

She lowers her head and grips the sheets. I see the tears hitting the covers. I take off what's left of my shirt. I step out of my shoes and pick her up.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to shower and I'm not about to leave you alone."

I place her on the counter of the bathroom and shut the door. I begin the shower then I start to take off my pants.

"Edward…"

"What?"

"You're just going to strip?"

"Yes Bella."

She blushes.

"Edward!"

I sigh as I've got my pants undone.

"What?"

She's giggling a bit and shaking her head. I make my way over. I grip her rear pulling her against me. I kiss along her neck I pick her up and carry her into the shower. The warm water runs over us as I work to shirt off keeping in mind not to rip it open. I unclasp her bra and thought I was going to tear through my jeans. This is where I slow down and take my time. I brace her body against the shower wall holding her up with my hips. I run my hands along her breast. She gasp arching her back. My tongue runs along both of them I could feel the hardness of her nipples in my mouth. It was invigorating. Bella had the most beautiful breast I'd ever seen. They weren't big like Rosalie's they weren't small like Alice's. No… they were perfect.

"Edward…" She says breathlessly.

I look up her arms go around my neck buts she looks embarrassed.

"Bella if you're not ready I…"

"It's not that Edward. It's just…"

"Just?"

"I'm a virgin."

I nod and kiss her lips. This was something I already knew. There was no sense in talking on it any further. I planned on changing that and tonight. I knew what I was doing. I wanted to get her ready. Make it to where she was practically pleading for it. To make Bella not so nervous on the whole idea of sex. All she'd seen was the negative sides to it. I wanted her to feel good. In fact I wanted her to orgasm before I even allowed myself inside her. I needed to feed however to be top of my game.

I gently scrap my teeth along her neck letting her know what I wanted. She nods and I bite down. I wanted her to get off but didn't expect it this soon. I found myself wanting to know just how many times I could make her do this. With her legs still around my waist I began to move her body against me. I wanted her to feel just how hard I was. How much I wanted her, to get her prepared in what to expect later. I cut off the water I place her down and get us a couple towels.

I yank her pants down and just stare for a moment. She goes to cover and I move her hands away.

"Don't… It was then I truly realized just how truly perfect she was. I felt slightly dizzy. I wanted to take my tongue to that shaved mound of hers."  
"Jesus Bella." I say closing my eyes for a moment.

I had to remind myself over and over she was human and a virgin. I finish drying us off and couldn't get her into my room fast enough. I place her on the bed and take off my jeans boxers sliding off along with them. Bella gets this cute little wide eyed innocent look as she brings the sheets over her mouth. I grin and appear over her. This girl was soaking my sheets and I wasn't even really doing much to her yet. I could literally see it coming out of her, the reminder over and over in my head.

I taunt her by rubbing myself against her and kissing her. Her kisses were becoming more desperate, her hips no longer in control.'  
"Edward…" I nod needing further explanation.

I guide my way inside slowly, though my body wanted to pound away at her. There was just no way I could live with myself if I got carried away and hurt her. She let out a soft whimper as I came to a block. She bit her lower lip and nodded. I give the stab and wait for a moment as I go back to kissing along her neck back to her lips. I could already smell the blood only making this even harder to behave on my speed. Once again I wait till she gives the nod and I start again only a bit more vigorous. Honestly I'd never been with a virgin sadly. I liked this though I liked knowing I was her first selfishly especially if she was to become my bride. That just made her even more appealing to me. I wasn't even sure how I knew just how to go about this. But it's like nature just took over and I knew I didn't want to hurt her. I feel her nails digging into my back letting me know she's finally able to feel some pleasure from this. I don't take the thrust too far. But knew I was about to come, if it wasn't her first time though I'd keep going. That's one of the beauties of being a vampire. We do not have the same issue human men do. We could keep going if we so wanted.

I grip the headboard as I give the ending thrust knowing I damn near exploded inside her. I look her in the eyes once I come down off my high. She's biting her bottom lip smiling.

_ About the child, Edward says looking over at the interviewer. This is not where it took place. It also did not happen like the story went. Bella didn't become pregnant until later on. It will be explained when I get to that point. Something no vampire ever expected. Not even Carlisle… But that didn't happen for some time._

"How are you feeling?"

"Awesome…" She says softly.

I laugh.

"Awesome huh?"

She nods.

"You truly are a funny girl Bella."

I pull her into my chest, even more so now I wanted her to be my bride. I knew however if I just spilled that out right now. She'd run out that door. I had to make her see what I had to offer. Let her know I don't want her with me to control her. I want her with me because I can't picture my existence with anyone else. But that was something I needed to show her. I can say it all I want. But actions speak louder than words and that's exactly what I wanted to do. Now there was nothing in my way so I could focus solely on her.

_Or so I thought at the moment… That only lasted for maybe a month… Like I said Bella's middle name is trouble or at least it should be._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Please Read and Review once again I do not own anything. Also I've had some pm's complaining about the story. But others giving high praise and thank you. All I can say is if you don't like it then don't read it. Threats through a pm also is sad, petty and beyond childish. I will never answer them either. I got better things to do. All warnings were put at the beginning of the story. This isn't your typical Edward. The Cullen's in my story are darker vampires. The way I envision actual vampires would be in this situation. FYI just a story chillax and learn to breathe. ON WITH THE STORY!)

That morning the sun cascades into my bedroom. I'd never laid with anyone else all night. Usually when I was done with my business I went on my merry way. This was different. For once I actually didn't want to leave the woman's side. I'd run my fingers along her body ever once in a while. After morning arrived though I had to see more, gently I pulled the sheets back. She lay on her side with one knee curled up, giving me the perfect view of her ass and hint of her vag mocking me. I breathed her in and ran my hands along her back and rear.

Bella rolls over waking up.  
"I'm cold Edward."

I grin.

"Sorry." I pull the sheets back over her.

She laughs however as I press myself against her under the covers. I kiss along her shoulders and neck running my hands along her breast. I fucking hear the door open though and quickly cover her up all the way.

We feel someone plop down on the end of the bed. I roll my eyes knowing it was Emmett the big sack of bricks. I kick at him trying to get him off the damn bed.

"Is something wrong Eddie boy?" He knows I fucking hate that.

I bring the covers down from my face.

"Yeah you're pissing me the fuck off."

He grins.

"Hey Bella! How are you this morning?"

"Jackass…" I mutter and fling my head back in the bed.

I feel the bed moving as she's giggling under the sheets. I flip him off. He laughs.

"Oh am I interrupting something?"

Cock blocker is going to pay big time for this. The way him and Alice go at it… he should have known he was just setting himself up.

"Out." I demand.

Emmett grins ear to ear and comes to a stand.

"I'll see you later Bella."

Emmett was growing attached to Bella as well. In fact it seemed the entire coven was taking a liking to her. I just wish they'd quit being dicks. I don't want them running her off. I will say this though if Emmett fucks with you like this it's because he likes you. He thought Bella was funny and cute. He liked how easy it was to embarrass her the way her face would turn beet red. That was another thing as well. Alice liked Bella. Anyone Alice praised or defended Emmett would have their back. I just wish Bella would see that side of Emmett and Carlisle with their brides.

Carlisle however was far from helping me in this situation. His focus was merely on protecting the coven. He sought no reason to coddle Bella. Carlisle honestly thought I was too soft on her. I didn't agree. Bella had been through enough. In fact I was still pissed he'd fed from her. I half expected her to run away then. I grimace though in thought remembering the woods were surrounded by weres too at the time. He's older than all of us and he tends to forget what it's like to be human. Even I have troubles with it. Certain things that bother Bella I do not understand. But I'm willing to try.

When it comes to keeping her alive and safe though is where she will see me at my darkest moments. I do not mind telling her how it is during those times. I will not hold back no matter how much it hurts her feelings. I can always try to make up for that later. But if she dies I lose her forever and I can't have that. I can't even bare the mere idea. Perhaps she's created a bit of a weakness in me. That will be my only downfall doing everything in my power to keep her safe. That weakness was the only part of this relationship I didn't like. I'm not used to second guessing myself and having someone else to consider with each move I make. I have to think more and more like a human lately it's annoying. But it's either that or the alternative… an alternative I'm not willing to take. So I'll endure it.

Emmett finally leaves the room and I return to what I was doing. I crawl over her for a little repeat of last night. Only this time I didn't have to be so reserved. I thrust a bit harder and at a quicker stride. This is something I could easily do all day. She was nice and drenched. She smelled wonderful. Bella starts this thing of licking and kissing along my neck. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer with her doing that. Sure enough I feel the scrapping of teeth and something about that has me blow my load immediately. I kiss her lips before pulling out and lay back down.

Bella's new cell rings and she reaches over answering it.

"Dad?"

Once she hangs up she gives me this look. But I'd already overheard it. One of her father's friends apparently had a heart attack or something.

"I better go Edward."

Naturally I was disappointed. I'd hoped to spend the entire day with her but understood. I help her find her clothes and pack up. She jumps in the shower as I load up the car. I wait for her downstairs.

When Bella makes her way down Carlisle turns from his paper.

"Leaving us so soon?"

"I thought it best before you all get hungry." She says but with a crooked smile.

Carlisle chuckles.

"I can assure you I've no intentions to feed from you again, no matter how delightful you taste."

Bella grimaces a bit and clears her throat. I shake my head at Carlisle and he winks at me.

"I take Bella's hand as we start towards the door."

"She's leaving?!" Alice questions disappointed.

"An emergency came up Alice." I explain.

Alice makes a pouty face.

"But I was going to make her breakfast and I wanted to take her shopping!"

Emmett grins shaking his head.

"Perhaps another time baby." He pats her shoulder.

Bella smiles towards Alice. Alice breaks into a grin.

"OK fine next time."

After I get Bella into the car though I notice that look in her eyes, the one that says it's all coming back to her. I knew it'd really hit her soon enough. That and I'm sure she was worried about this Harry Clearwater person.

"I think something's wrong with me."

"Why's that sweetheart?"

"Because I'm glad it was me that killed Jacob and not you."

This rather blew me away.

"Why do you think that is?"

She looks down picking at the seam of her shirt. She shrugs shyly.

"That's why there's something wrong with me. At first I was freaked out when I did it. But now… Now I feel free and there's there new found sense of pride. I mean really Edward how jacked up am I?"

I take her hand and look back to the road.

"Pretty jacked Bella." I say but with a grin.

She smiles but still has that wounded look in her eyes.

"By the way if you get questioned about Jacob or any of the other wolves I want you to play dumb. Do you understand? Let me handle this."

I turn towards the hospital.

"Wait how'd you?"

"Vampire… we've exceptional hearing. That and I don't think it's a good idea you drive. I figured it best I bring you here myself."

After we arrive I walk her to the waiting room, the stench already hitting before we even step in. But I already read the minds too. Their only concern at the moment was this Harry Clearwater person. It was Seth's father. He'd an older sister named Leah. The other were that was there was Leah's mate Embry. They were all that was left of the were's. They'd created their own pack before shit went down. Once Jacob Black became leader Seth and Embry no longer wished to follow. Leah apparently at one time had a relationship with Sam Uley the alpha my master took out. So the story on that part was true. However she didn't end up alone. Embry took care of Leah ever since Sam had broken her heart. What started out as a friendship became much more. His feelings were very strong for this female were. Embry and Seth never wanted this. Both resented what they were. Both wanted normal lives. But as their ancestors before them the curse was upon them and they'd no choice but to live with it. Seth and Charlie came to a stand as we entered the room.

Seth's mind was going ninety to nothing. He'd feared something happened to Bella. He knew Paul had wanted her dead and that Jacob had plans to kidnap her. He was thankful to see she was ok. Seth gave her a hug. I found it amusing though he knew what I was yet there was no immediate violent intentions. The only concern he had was Bella's safety. However Embry and Leah weren't too pleased. Embry was now alpha so I knew I still needed to watch my back somewhat. Though neither of them were near as violent as the others. Naturally Seth and Leah at the moment were devastated in the loss of their father.

Charlie clears his throat making his way over.

"Bella…" He says a certain way and she already knew.

Her hand clasped over her mouth and she immediately turned to Seth.

"I'm so sorry." Seth nodded and looked to the ground.

That's another thing that was incorrect. Leah and Bella didn't hate one another. They were actually friends. Not close friends but friends nonetheless. Of course Leah didn't like the idea of her being with me. She thought Bella was being an idiot to date a leech.

Bella hugs her father and Leah afterword. She hugs Leah a bit longer as Leah starts to cry. A few tear streamed down Bella's face as well. But something caught me entirely offguard.

_(Heart attack… No… it was Jacob! I know it was! Jacob fucking killed my father!)_

I dart my eyes Seth's direction his face slightly red his fists balled up.

_(He was so angry. All he cared about was forcing Bella to become his mate. I HATE HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM! I'm gonna KILL JACOB BLACK!)_

Seth leaves the room at this point. I actually felt sorry for the kid. I wouldn't put it past him to be correct if this took place before the attack on us yesterday.

Bella takes notice of this.

"I'll be right back." She says and I take a seat.

She follows Seth out and I could make out through his thoughts that Bella was hugging him again. Seth was just a boy and only 14 at that. He was embarrassed about how he was breaking down but was pleased Bella was there. My girl I realized had a heart of gold. Through her hatred of the other were's she didn't take it out upon Leah or Seth. She still cared about them greatly.

Bella returns a few moments later and I hand her some tissues. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. I'd a feeling though she was crying more for Seth and Leah than the actual person that passed away. I wanted to give them their space and let them grief.

I raise up and kiss Bella's forehead before leaving. I knew Charlie would take her home.

"I'll call you later." She nods wiping her eyes.

As I make my way out this man in a wheelchair is pulling up. He grabs my arm roughly as I head towards the parking lot.

"Stay away from Bella Swan."

I break into a grin realizing who he is. I shrug him off me. I wanted to ask how his nephew was but continued about my business. The man was in a wheelchair not really a fair fight. But he'd already suspected something. He knew Jacob and the others were missing. But just like the others he can go fuck himself.

"Someone finally put his dick to use!" I roll my eyes as I toss my keys onto the counter.

Carlisle was seeing about having the kitchen remodeled and was on the phone. He covered the receiver at Jasper's words. Jasper laughs as he takes the phone to another room.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Oh come on I can't get in your head." He hints.

"I'm not going into detail about my sex life with you."

"I bet she's a vixen. Shy at first and then… Hmmmm."

"Knock it off Jasper. That right there is why you'll never find a bride."

Jasper grins.

"ON the contrary I've a long list of them just begging."

Unfortunately he was right. Women seem to love Jasper. Jasper just wasn't one to settle down so to speak. He didn't like the idea of not being able to tap what he wanted even though some Lords do not take such consideration to their brides. Some fuck whatever and whenever they wish. These usually the ones that have more than one bride. Ironically that's how I was much like Jasper. Only difference I didn't compel the women I had sex with. It's odd now that desire to be with other women is ultimately gone. Now my entire focus is persuading Bella to take that leap with me. Which is so fucking weird. What has that girl done to me? Tanya will be pissed the first time I ever have to turn her down. In fact the Denali Coven is to visit in a couple weeks or so. I planned to keep Bella away at all cost. Tanya's a forceful one she will try everything in her power to seduce me. She will think of Bella as nothing more than a petty toy of mine. Tanya's always believed she'd become my bride one day. When she finds out I'm seeking out a human instead… I smile in thought. Perhaps I should make an escape as well when it is time for them to visit. I'd also been with Irina and Kate it's Tanya though that can't get enough. I believe Irina has a lover now and with Kate who knows? She's very independent. It'd take some man to win that vampire over. In some ways she reminds me of Bella. I do not believe it will go over so well if Bella finds out I've fucked all three vampires at some point in my existence.

I groan in thought and plop down on the couch. I go to light a cigarette and Carlisle walks past yanking it out of my mouth.

"Outside Edward."

I sigh and head outside. I take a drag and Alice and Rosalie appear before me. I cock a curious brow. Rosalie takes my cigarette taking a puff and handing it back. She pulls that shit. However Alice takes it and stomps it out.  
"Alice!" I hiss.

"I wasn't quite done with that."

She smiles.

"About Bella's birthday."

Rosalie smiles and I know this means they've already been discussing it.

"Last I checked she was my girlfriend ladies."

Alice tugs on my arm.  
"Please Edward let me throw the party!"

I shake my head looking to Emmett from a distance. He's just smiling like he already knew.

"What do you have in mind Alice?"

She starts talking about freaking strobe lights, balloons, inviting half the damn school, having a DJ even a keg and wine!

"Alice if you happen to know Bella at all. You would know that would just freak her out and she'd want to go home."

"She won't go home." Meaning she's already seen this.

"You know why?"

I shake my head lighting another cigarette but stepping away from them both.

"Why?" I question after smoking half my cigarette first.

"Because you're going to sweep her off her feet, Bella won't want to leave. I've also already seen what you're going to get her! So you can't get mad at me about some party Edward!"

I rear back at this.

"So what am I getting her?"

She smiles.

"She's going to claim to hate it but she'll love it Edward!'

"Hmmm."

"Let us throw the party Edward. It's fucking boring around here as it is. That and at least our food would be under our roof."

"What we're doing this here?"

They both nod. I sigh not sure how to feel about this.

"You do both realize I'm wanting this girl in my future right?"

They nod.

"Edward!" Rosalie hisses bitterly.

I chuckle at this.

"I'm surprised you're not going over my head princess." I hint towards Rosalie.

She grins.

"Oh I may still if you say no." She threatens playfully.

"Very well look do your dirty work just don't go too outrageous. Bella's shy and doesn't like these sorts of things to begin with."

"She's gonna be drunk." Alice says as a matter of fact sort of tone and scurries off.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" I question Rosalie as she goes to follow.

She says nothing just smiles knowing she got her way. So what the fuck am I getting Bella?

"I must say you look freer." Emmett says making his way over.

I shrug.

"By the way thanks for the backup jackass."

"You're welcome."

"Bella's gonna flip out."

"That maybe true."

The next day Bella wasn't at school. I figured she'd miss a couple days due to the recent events. I'm sure they were getting ready to have a funeral service soon. I called her after school just to check in and see how everything was going. It sounded like Seth and Leah were visiting so I didn't keep her too long. I'd feed every now and then but willingly kept Bella in consideration. It was easier than I thought it would be. At first I wasn't too keen on the idea. I'd become to use to the single live of a vampire, which sounded like a really bad series on TV. In which I pictured Jasper as the vampire bachelor trying to find his mate. I turned to him in thought and couldn't help but to laugh.

"What?" He questions looking up from a book he was reading.

"Oh nothing…"

He chunks the book at me and I deflect.

I sneak into Bella's room that night. I lift the covers seeing she's only in a pair of panties.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"Are you being pervy?"

I clear my throat.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well could you possibly do that under the sheets? You're letting in a draft stalker."

"Stalker huh?"

"Well what would you call it? Sneaking into my room uninvited?"  
"I call it being a vampire."

She rolls over facing me.

"So the superstitions of being a vampire aren't true?"

"Afraid so…"  
"So the sun, garlic, holy water, crucifixes, coffins?"

"All horrible filthy lies and why wait till now to question me about such things."

She shrugs but runs a finger along my chest.

"So how'd everything go?" I hint about the Clearwater family.

"About as ok as a funeral goes."

"Are you ok?"

She nods then curls up next to me. Within minutes Bella's asleep. I breath her in every once and awhile and kiss the top of her head. It was then it dawned on me what I wanted to get her. Something that says forever… Without being too obvious. I knew though eventually I was going to have to just spit it out about the plans I had for her.

"_So all that remained of the wolves were Embry, Leah and Seth?"_

_Edward nods._

"_What about the imprint?"_

"_What imprint?"_

"_Between Jacob and Renesmee?"_

_ Edward rolls his eyes._

"_Are you not paying attention? See this is why I do not allow you to hardly talk. Just let me tell it and you'll soon find out. There also never was a freaking_ _Renesmee. What the hell kind of name is that anyhow?"_

_ Edward lights a cigarette._

"_You're clearly not focusing on the bigger picture. Clear your head of all that nonsense. Maybe gradually it'll make sense."_

_ He once again leaps out the window leaving only the trail of smoke from his cigarette behind._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(I do not own anything. Read and Review please)

"Edward the bell…"  
"Hmmm." I yank her back towards me continuing to kiss her.

Jasper walks by and smacks her on the ass. I grit my teeth and grab him by the collar.

"Watch it Whitlock."

He simply grins and shrugs. Fucker… I shove him back and he laughs as he heads to class.

"Whitlock?" She questions.

I take her hand as we head to class.

"Before his Cullen days… That's a story within itself."

"Um ok."

I wasn't quite ready to tell that one. I knew I'd have to eventually but it might be one that changes her mind on becoming one of us. It was part of that history alone that Jasper became a bit of a feral vampire in comparison to the rest of us. Why he'd such a dark sense of humor and way about life period. He didn't quite see things as others had. He'd not been given much reason to. Jasper Whitlock was intended to become a killing machine. In fact for some time that's exactly what he was until Carlisle came into the picture.

I take my seat; Bella's gift seemed to weigh a ton in my pocket. The party was tonight and she'd still not a clue. She wasn't even aware we knew it was her birthday. Once again we left it up to Alice to convince Charlie. There was no need for compelling Charlie just naturally took to Alice. He actually liked her, more than me at least. That and he liked the idea of Bella having more girl time. If only he knew the truth… I grin in thought and lean back in my seat.

"What's that evil grin about?"

Bella was getting to know me a bit too well. I shrug.

"I suppose you'll just have to find out."

She narrows her eyes and goes back to her notes.

Alice enters the room practically skipping with joy telling me it's all set. I wasn't the only one though that took notice of this.

"Alice seems like… really happy."

I nod.

"Yep."

I turn back to Mike in warning. His thoughts about bending her over the desk and having his way with her was pissing me the fuck off. He clears his throat once he notices me looking back at him. His eyes dart back towards the board.

"Something wrong?"

"No sweetheart."

However halfway through class the ass starts his little fantasy sessions again. I try to block it out but he just won't quit. My hand balls up into a fist and I turn back around.

"Knock it off Newton!" I growl at him.

The entire class and Bella turn to me. I clear my throat and turn back around.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." I half snap but realize how it sounded as I said it.

She rolls her eyes.

"Ok then."

I knew this was going to take some major getting used to. Dating a human as it was… hard enough adding the mixture of horny teenage boys that wanted to fuck my girl… made me want to take out half the school. It was bad enough Jasper still had the hots for her. Thankfully his thoughts have somewhat tamed down. He seems to keep himself distracted with the other girls at school. He'd a thing for the cheerleaders. Not quite my cup of tea. Some were entirely too bubbly and annoying for my liking.

Class eventually comes to an end and I grab mine and Bella's things. Meanwhile I was trying to think of how to tell Bella about the party tonight. Without her causing a big scene and freaking out. I was half tempted to compel her. It'd make things so much easier. But nothing about this relationship was easy. In fact it was a challenge. I was beginning to wonder if that was part of the appeal. Maybe I truly am fucked up.

"What's that little grin about?"

"You actually."

"Is that so?"

I lean into a bit as if to kiss her but pull back just before our lips touch.

"Yep."

"Edward…" She hisses.

I chuckle to myself and walk away. I loved that I had that effect on her. I wanted to have her practically begging even if it tortured me as well, cruel yes but nonetheless fascinating. At times I could get her going to the point she'd get literally pissed with me. It was cute as hell. But then certain times I myself couldn't help but to break. Her body itself played a forbidding game with me, add the many scents she carries and blood lust on top of that I couldn't help but to cave.

Come lunch time once again Emmett plays with his food. Alice has a permanent smile on her face as she continues to make plans for tonight. Jasper was planning his next meal. However I was still thinking about tonight as well. I just wasn't quite sure how this was all going to go.

"Wanna come by tonight?" I say it like offhandedly and shrug.

"Um I'll have to see what Charlie says."

"Ok just let me know. I'll pick you up if so."

She nods. Alice bites her lip and turns away. I shake my head on this. Emmett has this weird fort thing going with his food and I chunk an apple at it.

"Hey!" He grumbles and sends the apple flying back at me.

I catch it and place it down on my tray seeing as how we had eyes on us.

"Bella will you come with me?"

Bella looks up towards Alice.

"Where to exactly?"

"To pick out a dress you know for the dance?"

"Um when?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure I guess."

"Cool it'll be fun."

Alice smiles at me. I grin in return shaking my head. I knew this was going to be Alice trying to con her into going.

"Maybe we can hit a movie or something afterword."

"Sure."

"What if I had plans?" I throw in just to fuck with Alice and to throw Bella off Alice's real intentions.

"Well then it's just too bad Bella's mine."

Emmett looks up from his mess of food. He smiles and crosses his arms.

"Words I always wanted to hear."

Bella's jaw drops and she grabs the apple off my plate and chunks it at him. He dodges and laughs.

"Missed me."

"Hmmm." She grumbles but is smiling.

The bell rings and we rise dumping our trays out. We head outside and Jasper puts his arm around Bella's shoulder. I roll my eyes.

"So why aren't you going to the dance?" I hear him question.

"Just not my thing."

"But Edward seems to be."

She shrugs. Jasper then drops his arm and takes her hand. He twirls her about and bows.

She looks to him confused as he smiles upon her.

"Not bad Ms. Swan. Just let him lead you… and save me a dance." He whispers.

"Jasper!" She scolds as he dashes off.

So was that it? She was afraid she couldn't dance? I planned to test this theory tonight. I take her hand and her face was still a little flushed.

"Would you terribly miss Jasper if I staked him?"

I laugh.

"No you just go right ahead sweetheart."

"Awesome."

After school I take Bella home and wait for her to call. Sure enough she calls before too long. We make plans for me to pick her up at 6:30. I bring Alice with me so not to raise any suspicion. Once I arrive I made out in Charlie's mind that he'd taken her out to eat for her birthday and got her a camera and her mother got her a scrapbook. Bella surprisingly was in a maroon form fitting sweater, black skirt and her boots.

"You have fun Bells."

She nods. The girls sit in the back as I drive back to the house. I watch through the rearview mirror as Bella leans over looking out the window.

"Um Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What are all these people doing here?"

I park the car and Alice and I smile as we get out of the car. We lead her into the house and as she comes in everyone shouts out "Happy Birthday Bella." That's our entire coven and at least half the school. Bella starts to take a few steps back. I place my hand about her back giving her a gently nudge.

"Edward…" She hisses.

"I'm going to kill you."

I lean in and whisper.

"And just how do you plan to do that my dear?"

Jasper and Emmett are already drinking off to a corner talking. Bella jumps a bit as Carlisle pats her on the back.

"Jesus…" She says with a gasp.

"How's the day so far?" He questions.

She looks around shaking her head.

"How'd?"

Carlisle smiles.

"Don't worry about daddy, let loose Bella."

Bella's jaw drops as Carlisle hands her a beer. She turns to me.

"Edward… I can't drink this. In fact…" She looks around.

"No one here besides Carlisle should be drinking this."

I roll my eyes.

"Do you ever break the rules?"

"My father's the Chief what do you think Edward?"

"Hmmm." I nod.

I take her beer and her hand leading her upstairs to my room.

"You need to trust us. Everything's covered no one's coming out here."

"If this ever got back to Charlie…" She says shaking her head.

I nod but twirl her around with her back facing me. I take out the diamond sapphire necklace from my pocket. I clasp it around her neck. She looks down and runs her fingers along it.

"Happy Birthday Bella." I whisper in her ear and kiss along her neck.

"Edward…" She shakes her head turning around.

"I…" She narrows her eyes at the necklace.

"It's beautiful but …"

"Knock it off Bella." I put her hands back along her sides.

"Edward I mean you shouldn't have really it's… It's just this party, the crowd and this beautiful necklace."

"The entire coven played a part Bella. Not just me. The necklace however that's personal."

Bella looked as though she might cry. She leans over and pecks me on the lips.

"Thank you, not because of what it is… but it's the best gift ever… because it came from you."

I wanted so badly at that moment to tell her at that moment my true intentions. But deep down I knew it wasn't the time.

"Why don't you go join the party? I'll be down in a minute."

"Edward?"

"Just please… go… I'm just going to finish this cigarette."

She sighs and goes to leave the patio. I grab her wrist gently.

"Just please be there when I make my way down."

She nods and exits the room. Alice's vision must have changed. It didn't seem as though she hated the gift at all. That or Alice was just trying to make me sweat bullets I wouldn't put it past her.

I see Alice and Rosalie dragging Bella to the dance floor once I get there. I stand back and watch. Alice hands Bella another drink. She sips a bit of it but places it down. Something happens though. I'm still not even sure if it was the song, the booze or what. I watch as Bella's eyes close and for once she's letting it all go. She starts jumping up and down with Alice and Rosalie a true smile forms on this girls face. I'd swear they'd compelled her but knew that wasn't possible. I was the only one that could and I knew I hadn't. Isabella Swan was actually having fun. It's like something in her finally snapped. I stood there like dumbfounded. I couldn't look away. I even catch her looking down to the necklace once more running her fingers along it. Carlisle clears his throat as he appears beside me.

"Looks like you're doing something right."

I shrug I wasn't sure what to make of it. The song however changes. This is where I make my move. A slower song comes up and it's Paramore's The Only Exception. I graze my fingers along her back as I walk behind her. I pick up that heart rate of hers kicking up. I take her hand and steal her away from Alice and Rosalie. I lock eyes with hers and spin her around then pull her back towards me.

She leans against me as we dance for the first time. Once the songs over I twirl her around once more. I wrap my arms around her kissing her. Another fast pace song comes about she starts to pull away.

"Oh no you don't, this is your party remember?"

She smiles shaking her head. Alice is dancing with Emmett and hands Bella another beer.

"You don't have to drink it." I say but she downs it and hands Alice back the empty cup.

"I thought we were breaking the rules Edward?"

I chuckle at this.

"Well by all means then."

After the song I let Angela and her other human friends have their chance with Bella. This was a side of Bella I hadn't truly seen. Sure when it's just us she's more herself but this was with the coven and her friends tonight. I enjoyed watching just as much as anything. Jasper hands me a beer as we look on.

"You've managed to break her out of that shell somewhat Edward."

"I'm not sure if it's me or not."

He leans in.

"Oh it's you…" He says as if certain and walks off towards the dance area.

Jasper grabs one of the girls and starts to head upstairs. He'd other things on his mind at the moment. I turn back around to see Mike putting the moves on Bella. I roll my eyes but stand back and watch curiously. He's pulling her to the side and trying to dance with her.

"You're not going to intervene?" Rosalie questions as she passes by.

I shrug and keep watching. We both break into laughter though as Mike puts his hand on Bella's ass and she punches him in the face.

"Ohhhh I like her." Rosalie says with admiration.

I nod and decide to make my way over. I grab Mike by the shoulder of his shirt and drag him towards the door.

"Later…" I shove him out and shut the door in his face.

"I had that!" She says tapping me on the shoulder, another beer in her hand.

I nod and take the beer away from her.

"Clearly, nice right hook by the way."

She looks around and grabs my arm.

"Could we sneak get out of here now?"

"What have you in mind?"

She smiles and shrugs. I needed no further explanation. When no one's looking I grab my keys and take her hand. I lead her outside.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."  
I leave Forks and find us a nice hotel out of town. I pull in and Bella looks upon me shaking her head but smiling.

"Edward…"

I say nothing as I park outside the office and get us a room. Once we're in the room Bella looks around.

"Is this a suite? For like honeymooners Edward?"

I shrug and toss down my keys and take off my jacket.

"It is your birthday…" I remind and lock the door.

Bella backs away like the true prey she is now. I slowly approach her. She continues to back up. She bites that lower lip of hers. I close my eyes for a moment her aroma hitting me. I quickly grab her and place her on the bed. I run a hand along her neck down to her torso.

"What do you want Bella?" I whisper in her ear.

"You didn't want the party, you thought my gift was too much… What is it you want?"

Her breast move tauntingly with each untamed breath she takes.

"Tell me…"

"I just want you." She says with impatience.

I grin at this not expecting her answer.

"Me?"

She nods. I run my hand up her skirt and along her panties. Bella was already soaked. I pull her panties down and take them off tossing them about the room. I place my fingers inside her and watch her squirm on the bed. I then do something I wanted to do ever since I first saw her naked. I begin to taste her and pleasure her with my tongue. She tasted wonderful I couldn't get enough. There would be no release for me tonight. This was all about her. I wanted her to see that. For her to know this was about her and what she wanted and needed at the moment. I'd pleasure her until she passed out in exhaustion. That was what I did. I switched between my tongue and fingers. Even as hungry as I was I didn't even feed from her. Once her body starts to give and her eyes bat a bit I come to a stop. I lay beside her and pull her into my chest. She coos softly off and on in her sleep, every once in a while she calls out my name. That was something else I noticed. The nightmares didn't seem to be occurring anymore.

By the time Bella wakes in the morning I got two huge problems. I'm thirsty and horny as hell. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I pretty much spent all night holding her with both these issues. I'd disciplined myself however not to give in. She rolls over and looks at me her head resting about her hands.

"Good morning…" I murmur.

She kisses along my chest and crawls over me but her eyes widen. I grunt a bit as she's pressing her bare body against me. There was no more self-control for me. I roll her back over and take her as I feed from her. Taking care of both needs at once it was like double the ecstasy, her cries of pleasure adding to mine. Bella had a way of sustaining both the vampire and human within me. Because of last night once I'm done feeding I go for another hour. Not a word of complaint came from Bella.

When were done though she gets up heading to the bathroom. Her knees tremble a bit. I quickly come to my feet and assist her towards the bathroom.

"I think it's safe to say I wrecked you."

Bella softly laughs.

"That's so wrong Edward. I can't believe you said that."

"You may find many things surprising about me."

I suppose for the most part Bella's birthday didn't turn out so bad. In fact the rest of the weekend seemed to go pretty smoothly. She went shopping with Alice not long after we left the hotel. They even went to a movie. Alice said they had a good time. Afterword I took Bella home so her father wouldn't worry.

Monday morning around 3 am Bella calls me. She sounded startled about something. She made it sound like it was a nightmare or something. She insisted I didn't need to come by that she just wanted to hear my voice. One of those times I shouldn't have fucking listened. I should have come by.

Monday morning I go to pick her up for school. She comes out of the house but looks of death. She seems to stumble towards the car. Once she gets in I look her over thinking she's coming down with something.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

She nods but looks as if she can barely keep her eyes open.

"Nightmares back?"

"I think…" She says as if confused.

I start the car and head to school. However on just the drive to school Bella's leaned against me and has fallen asleep.

"Hey…" I shake her awake.

She rises up and I get out of the car and walk around. Yet again her eyes are closed.

"Hey Bella do you need to go back home? I think you're getting sick."

"I'm fine."

"Sweetheart I think you're very sick."

She leans against the car but her body starts to tilt.

"Bella! Ok I'm taking you home."

"I can't there's a test."

Bella heads towards the building and I shake my head irritated. Somehow she manages to make it to class. Only she lays her head down on the table. I noticed her heart rate was also unusually slower. The teacher hands out some papers and kicks at Bella's chair.

"Up Ms. Swan." I roll my eyes like he couldn't tell she wasn't feeling very well.

I planned to take her home after class, even if I had to compel her. That was the plan anyway. But half way through class Bella's lays her head back down. However Alice comes to a stand in the middle of class and gasp out. Emmett, Jasper and I all look to one another in alarm. Alice just stands there for a moment then reaches to her temples. "There are three…" She says. Emmett rises and takes her by the hand as everyone's looking upon her like she's lost her mind in fact a few thought this much. I began to pick through Alice's mind as he led her out. Immediately I turn to Bella. I pull her chair closer to me. The door swings open and I shoot up from my chair as we eye one another. I look to the blonde haired vampire then back to Bella, the flashes of his mind tormenting me. He fucking takes a seat and lays down his backpack. He turns to me with a menacing smile. He licks his lips looking to Bella. I look down and grimace as I pull Bella's hair back…

"Do we have a problem Mr. Cullen?" The teacher questions.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(I don't own crap. Read and Review please.) UGH! ok I fixed the ending of this chapter I hope everyone got the right one. When transferred the main event was cut out.

_A baseball game… Edward says shaking his head. Yes we vampires do love a good game. He rolls his eyes taking a drag. Now a baseball field might have been destroyed… But no we were not playing baseball with James and his coven. Cute! But ridiculous when I read the damn saga I was waiting for the golden unicorn that was to come take Bella away. He sighs shaking his head._

Jasper and I shared the same look for once; both with murderous intentions, both of us looked to James as though he were a streak mark upon our shoes. However I turn back towards the door and two more enter the room. His coven… A red haired woman with her arm locked around a Jamaican's arm. She winks at me as she takes a seat.

That was also incorrect Victoria was Laurent's mate. James was still very much single the way he wanted it. His mind worked a lot like Jasper's only much more the monster. They were also younger than told. Victoria was only 16, Laurent 18 and James was 19 in human years. All in which loved trouble it seemed everywhere they went they'd stir up something. The only reason for attending this school though was James's infatuation with Bella. He too could not compel Bella when he'd fed from her. This grew his curiosity made him desire her more.

The bastard stuffed a pillow over her face to quiet her and drained her till she passed out. Leaving her to think it was all a bad dream. He could have fucking killed her! I grimace at his memory of this it aroused him. She thought it was me when he first crawled into bed with her. I see her face and her lips as she says my name and she turns facing him in horror. He clasps his hand around her mouth and tried to compel her. The room was dark but he could see her just fine. He ran his filthy hands all over her. She struggled against him punching at him. The only thing that kept her alive was Seth… He'd been in the woods that night watching after the house. Embry's pack ran James off, making this even more of an appealing game to James as he also caught a faint scent of vampire in her room. He connected the scent as soon as he opened the door, hence the menacing stare down. He wanted the challenge. James loved chaos Bella was just a bonus. He'd grown bored of the usual girls whose bedrooms he snuck into. He'd compel feed and fuck if he so felt the need then leave. He never had a fighter until Bella. He'd discovered something new about himself because of her.

"Mr. Cullen I do believe I asked you a question."

I roll my eyes and look to Jasper once more. We nod to one another and I take my seat.

The teacher sighs, before long the bell rings startling Bella awake. Bella reaches down for her bag and James beats her to it. Bella stumbles back knocking hers and my chair down nearly falling down. He starts to hand it to her, proving she recognized him. I shove her behind me and yank the bag from his hand. He smiles and bows towards Bella. Bella clings to my arm hiding behind me.

Jasper and I walk her down the hall. He was doing his best to influence her into calming down.

He looks to me once we get to the locker.

"What's their game?"

I glance hintingly towards Bella.

"Of course…" He sneers shaking his head.

I pull Bella's hair back showing him the bite mark. He nods his eyes black. Jasper's teeth grind together as he looks back towards the trio. We both catch Bella as she tumbles back.

"Motherfucker." Jasper growls.

I was too furious to even utter a single word. I was in kill mode. All I could think about was slaughtering them all. Jasper helps hand her off to me.

"You taking her home?"

I nod. He cuts a glance back to James. I carry Bella out to the car I floor it home. She'd be better protected at the coven home. I'd take her home after normal school hours. Then it'd be back to watching her 24/7. I roll my eyes wanting to just turn her now and get it the fuck over with. What is it about her? She's a fucking death magnet and how does she take pull to the supernatural? Out of all the people in Forks he just happens to crawl through her fucking window? This is unreal.

Bella needed to eat with the amount of blood loss she's lucky to be alive. I ordered something delivery and took it to her as she rested on my bed.

"Edward?" She groans softly as I place the food down on the bed.

"You should eat."

"He's real…" She says shaking her head.

"I thought…" She covers her face.

"Bella?"

She uncovers her face looking to me.

"Did you not feel the bite? I mean did you not look to see this morning?"

She lowers her head.

"I was just so tired." She runs her fingers along her neck.

She winces.

"I barely managed to get dressed Edward. Honestly I didn't even brush my hair."

"I should have come after you called. I knew something was wrong dammit."

Her eyes bat a bit. I sigh and open her food. I wasn't sure what she liked so I ordered different sorts of Chinese food.

"Eat Bella."

I use my fingers to place some Lo Mein into her mouth. Bella slurps it down and I feed her some more. At one point though she licks my fingers clean. I cock a brow at this.

"You keep that up you'll be in a coma." I hint as it was a bit of turn on.

She grins.

"So Bella…"

She leans back against the headboard finally able to feed herself. I cross my arms looking upon her.

"What is it about you? Death truly seems to be in love with you."

"I thought you were a vampire?" She taunts.

I smirk at this.

"Hmmm it depends on what day it is. When it comes to James however I am Death."

"That's his name? James?"

I nod with disgust.

She finishes her noodles. She sighs and puts the container back into the bag. I beginning to see Bella was rather accepting her life's misfortunes. This however displeased me. I wanted her to be fearful. I wanted her to scream and run in terror like any normal human. But here she was talking like this was just any other day for her and for Bella it truly was.

"So now I need to carry stakes on me?" She questions darkly.

"Couldn't hurt."

"Does he live here now or something?"

I raise my brows at this.

"You really want to know the truth?"

"Probably not but shoot."

"He's here because of you. Apparently a one night feed wasn't good enough. He wants more."

I see the chill bumps rise along her arms.

"All I remember is seeing his face everything else is a blur."

"He's dangerous Bella. His entire coven is. He would have left you for dead if it hadn't been for Seth."

"Seth?" She rises again.

I nod curiously watching her reaction.

"Apparently he and the pack were out in the woods. He sniffed James out. I saw it in James's mind."

"He's just a boy Edward! He shouldn't be taking on vampires."

"He's a child of the moon Bella. Seth can fend for himself."

"He shouldn't be doing that!"

"Better him than you Bella you're just human."

She shakes her head bitterly.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"What?"  
"Just human? Like I'm…" She shakes her head.

I roll my eyes.

"You know what I mean Bella."

"I already feel pathetic enough Edward. I don't need you adding to it!"

I shake my head.

"How am I adding to it?"

"Just how you say certain things and furthermore Seth's life is just as important as mine!"

"It would just be a lot easier to protect you if…"  
"If what?"

I grit my teeth as the words are on my lips.

"IF?!"

"Just get some rest Bella."

"Whatever."

"I've never wanted you more than I do now." I say sarcastically.

I hear her laughing into the pillow. She slaps her ass and flips me off.

"Even more so." But I grin realizing that's the first time I'd ever seen her do that.

I put the food up in the fridge and make my way back to the bedroom. She's sound asleep. I pull her hair back once more and cringe. The bite was even bigger than what Jasper had left. I head into Carlisle's office and find some gauze and antibiotic crème. While she's out I doctor it up and wrap it. I imagine her father would freak if he saw that. Last thing my coven needed as well was to be exposed and we be blamed for such things, which was another issue. How the fuck do we take out this coven without exposing ourselves or risking others' lives. If we go about this the wrong way we'd have to move yet again. I look to Bella in thought as I wipe off the crème from my hands. There's just no way I'm willing to let those idiots ruin what I've already built here. They have to go quickly. James on the other hand, he's sure to suffer the most.

I make my way to the patio and light a cigarette. I start to plan some sort of way to distract James and his coven out of the school, to somewhere safe and away from public eye. Somewhere where I can take off his fucking head and use it as a football. I turn towards Bella as she groans out in her sleep.

She's tossing and turning proving that thanks to James the nightmares were back. I put out my cigarette and make my way over as I pull the sliding door shut.

I pull Bella into my chest. I'd to remind myself not to feed from her, in fact not for a few days weeks even. I was sure she was already anemic as it was. I wondered if Carlisle could get her some iron. It wouldn't hurt for her to get on some sort of daily dosage. I run my hands along her as she sleeps. Her body was something I just couldn't get over or stop touching. At one point I clear my throat and roll over realizing I was humping the poor girl in her sleep. She'd been attacked not even hours ago and I'm thinking with my dick. This time I'm the one to cover my face with a pillow.

"Tuck that in soldier." My eyes widen I turn to see Jasper.

He laughs.

"That's fucked up." I groan. He'd had a series of jokes at my expense in his head just firing away.

"Knock it off Jasper. What are you doing here anyway?" I look to the time seeing school still had a few more hours to go.

"Had to leave…" I read his mind on this and nod understandably.

Seems he and Laurent had a run in. I saw where Alice and Emmett had to yank him off. Emmett shoved Jasper into his jeep and told him to go home. Damn near exposed himself. I sigh at this.

"How the hell are we going to manage this?"

Jasper chuckles.

"A challenge within a challenge."

Bella rolls over.

"Jasper?"

He nods.

"How you feeling darlin'?"

"Better actually."

"It seems Edward and I aren't the only ones that find you mouthwatering."

I roll my eyes.

"Really Jasper?" I harshly snap.

He shrugs and sits at the edge of the bed. He lies back crossing his arms behind his head.

"Maybe I change my diet to garlic, onions, cabbage and asparagus nothing else."

Jasper chuckles.

"Or you could just let me turn you." I throw out there.

Jasper gives me this certain look and Bella jumps out of the bed.

"Um what?"

I shake my head and sigh.

"Your survival rate would be much more suitable."

She narrows her eyes.

"You're joking right?"

Jasper grins.

"Shut it." I warn him but Bella naturally assumes I meant her.

"NO you shut it Edward!"

She storms out of the room and I punch the shit out of Jasper. The sick bastard just laughs harder.  
"Where are you going?" I say as she reaches to the door.

"Home."

I cross my arms and look to her like she's lost her mind.

"Home?"

She nods and goes to open the door. I appear behind her slamming it shut.

"You're well aware you got three vampires just waiting for you to be left alone?"

"I'll take my chances."

I rear back at this and grit my teeth.

"The fuck you will."

I point to the couch.

"Sit!"

"Excuse me? What the fuck Edward!?" Her entire face is red with complete fury.

"I didn't stutter. Bella, maybe you don't give a damn about your wellbeing but I sure as hell do!"

"OR what Edward? You'll compel me again? Or even worse turn me?"

"Worse?!"

She shakes her head.

"I want to hear your thoughts on this!"

"You already know my thoughts!"

"That was on becoming a bride!"  
"Doesn't that rather go hand in hand I mean you change me and it's pretty much a done deal?"

"You have to be accepting of it Bella it doesn't just take place! It's a bond like a mating call! Not that you'd ever understand such things!"

"Why because I'm a simpleton now?"

"Actually far from it but at the moment?! Considering how you want to walk out that door right now YES!"

"GRRRRRRR SCREW YOU EDWARD CULLEN!"  
"I'D LOVE TO BELLA LET'S GO AT IT RIGHT HERE!" I fire back.

She starts laughing but is getting mad at herself for it.

"You really are a hot mess!" She scolds.

"Vampire sweetheart."

"Even so!"

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I make my way over and lean over looking her in the eyes.

"What is this then Bella? What is this relationship to you?"

Her heart does that thing again, breathing picks up pace, her cheeks become rosy. I make out Jasper through the corner of my eye. He's got his arms crossed and he's also looking upon her now. He cocks a brow and grins.

"Why does that have to be decided right now Edward?"

Because every fucking day you're closer and closer to death, I can't fucking bear it! There's nothing else for me! But she still wasn't ready. I could see how she felt about me. It was in her eyes and her body gave her away but fear alone held her back. I wasn't done knocking down that brick wall she has up. If I try to break it down at the moment … it'd only doom our relationship. I swallow it all back. Once more I endure it…

"It doesn't."

She nods and I take notice Jasper had left.

"You need to understand something Edward. I will defend myself even to you. I get that you're this big bad sexy vampire. But I can be a fucking BITCH when pushed over the edge."

Shit… That was supposed to be an intimidation thing on her side. All it did was make me rock hard. I don't even know what it was she was right in my face. Even pointing at me like scolding a child.

All I could think about was how badly I wanted her. A pissed off Bella was rather hot. I do the wrong thing and grin cocking a brow.

"That wasn't meant to be funny Edward!"

"Oh believe me I'm not laughing, far from it."

"Then what's that grin about."

"You really want to know?"

She nods with narrowed eyes.

"OK then." I pick her up and take her to the bedroom.

I don't give her time to argue or even think. Within seconds I've got her stripped down and ramming myself inside her. She'd not a clue how mad she drove me. How good she felt. How if I had it my way she'd easily become my slave and I'd keep her cuffed to my bed. Yes when it comes to this girl I'm very sexual by nature. I try counting how many times I can get her off but lose count and was getting too pent up myself. I kiss her lips coming to a finish and just in time as I come I hear Alice and Emmett coming in the door. I hear the tossing of his keys. Bella blushes and hurriedly dresses.

We truly have a dysfunctional relationship. I found myself thinking as I watch her struggle to hurry and dress. She was nothing like Alice or Rosalie sure as hell not like any of the Denali Coven. I liked it. I turn back to the calendar in thought. Fuck… They'd be arriving soon enough. Like our relationship didn't have enough drama why not throw in some more vampires. Love sick ones at that.

I take her home not long after and go back to my old post. Once Charlie goes to bed I sneak back into her room. Bella's already fallen asleep. I knew it'd take some time for her body to recoup. I'm sure I didn't help with our little rendezvous either.

I pick up Seth's scent after too long and I leap down from Bella's window. Thus also explained why Alice couldn't see James or his coven at first. Seth was already playing guard. He makes his way over. I offer my hand knowing if it wasn't for him there' s no telling what could have happened.

"I wanted to personally thank you."

He nods. Bella was right. He really was just a boy. He somehow looked even younger at night. He nods shaking my hand.

"How is she?"

"She's doing better. They're still around though so watch your backs."

He shrugs as if he'd nothing to concern himself with.

"Did you kill him?" He looks to me in question. His mind let me know it was relating to Jacob.

I look towards Bella's window. I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. We know they're missing. I'm just saying… they deserved what was coming." He says this but with certain sadness. He hated what they'd done but still thought of them like family. Seth was torn at the moment. He felt spilt down the middle. His emotions were all over the place. But one thing was certain he was glad Jake was no longer in the picture. He truly did hate the bastard.

However his sister and new pack master didn't really approve of him having anything to do with us. They thought him foolish for guarding Bella's house at night. They were looking onto us at this very moment their minds alike in the fact that Seth was dealing with an enemy. He shook hands and is being friendly with the rival. They assumed it was because he was young and naïve. That perhaps Seth hadn't fully grown into his werewolf side yet. He was too soft. They knew it was us that rid of Jacob's pack as well but like he knew they had it coming. But still they didn't approve of Seth's ways.

I sigh and look towards the woods were they were.

"I better get back to Bella. I'm going to be here at night from now on Seth…" I hint.

He nods. Damn I was beginning to like the kid myself. I saw what Bella did. Why she said what she had. This kid was only 14 yet he'd had to grow before his time. He felt all this responsibility, all this anger, humiliation even, yet he'd more compassion than any of the others. Seth's mind was like no other were's. It was refreshing honestly.

Seth wanders back into the woods and I make my way back to Bella's room. We made it through the night with no encounters. James was going to prolong this and make it difficult as possible. I have Emmett keep guard long enough for me to get ready for school and grab my car. I suggested to Bella as politely as possible that she wears something that does not reveal so much skin. Not that it would truly matter much James already knew what he wanted.

We pull into the parking lot and the son of a bitch is already eyeing us. He appears at Bella's door before I can even get the car in fucking park. I grit my teeth and rush out. He's already got her out of the car and has his arm around her shoulder. He starts walking with her towards the building. I grab him and slam him back.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I grab him by the collar of his shirt and punch him in the face.  
"DON'T EVEN SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HER!"

He does that cocky smile of his.

"Someone doesn't like to share his food."

It kept all will to act fucking human, to keep the monster within me at bay.

"You're not being fair. She's merely a pet. It's beyond cruel really."

He shrugs me off him as Bella's pulling at my arm.

"Edward people are watching." She hints softly.

I nod but continue to eye the bastard.

"Hmmm." He rubs his jaw and starts to walk away.

All that did was further entice him. My reaction was what he fucking wanted. I was adding to this sick vampire's pleasure. Blood. Blood was all this vampire was seeing. Bella covered in it screaming in terror. That was the turn on, that was the appeal. He wanted to torture her and watch my reaction. He wanted her in pain. His thoughts had changed the very moment I came to defense. I just added to Bella's danger. What was hunger and lust now turned into literal hell. He no longer wanted her. Not her alive he wanted her dead but slowly. I lean against the car with one hand as his thoughts damn near knock me off balance.

"Edward?" Bella says in a panic running her hand along my back.

"Just give me a minute."

I force myself to come to. I take her hand as we head to our lockers then to class. I rear back when we first enter class. I take notice that Jasper's sitting directly behind us now. Emmett and Alice had also moved closer up. They must've done some compelling to get closer seats. This however didn't seem to bother James. He found it interesting in fact. So many willing to defend this one puny human girl he thought.

I found myself thoroughly sickened by this coven. The more I dug into their thoughts the more I learned. Victoria was a girl of his… What I mean is like Bella he too had crawled into her window at night. He remembered his mate Laurent saying something about how he liked the red heads. As a gift to his traveling companion he gave him Victoria once was done with her. Sadly… Victoria had no recollection because of the compulsion. She truly believed Laurent and she met in other matters. That was why she willingly became his bride. I rather felt sorry for her in a way. She was so young and was spending her vampiric years following her master that was no more than her murderer and rapist living a lie. They'd planted some fantasy in which they'd saved her making Laurent the main hero. She loved this vampire unconditionally ever since.

On this note I pulled Bella closer to me. If I could get away with it she'd be sitting in my damn lap the entire time.

The teacher starts this oral quiz picking out random students.

"Mike what do you think? Riley?"

He then looks to James.

"What about the new guy?"

James smiles.

"I think I don't give a fuck." I realized he was compelling the freaking teacher.

"That'd be correct. I don't give a fuck." The teacher says and takes his seat.

The entire class looks to James and the teacher. James leans back satisfied. He was growing bored though. His eyes focused back on to Bella. He looks upon me and winks. He was curious as to what made her tick. What her greatest fears were. What would make her shriek the loudest? What would cause her the most torment he could think of? I grip the table.

Then he started going down a list. Who did she love the most? The vampire? Daddy? Mommy? Or the wolf? He was referring to Seth. He wondered what her face would look like if he snapped one of our necks. He wanted to know what would cause her heart to thump the most. I was losing my shit big time. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

Lunch time gets here but it already feels as though time as merely dragged. Things however were about to get much worse. We were certainly going to have to speed up the process of ridding of James and his coven. We're all sitting in the cafeteria when we hear someone screaming outside the building. We look to one another and make our way outside. Bella screams and I quickly cover her mouth. One of the students had been bitten all over. She writhed in pain. Quickly I did what I could think of. She was surely to turn if I did not. They just left her on the sidewalk. Leaving us Cullen's to clean up their mess. We would somehow have to compel everyone in the area. Kill the girl before she changes and burn her body. Because it was clear one of them had given them their blood. She'd end up like Carlisle had. Each of us Cullen's shared the same expression…

"We're so fucked…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(I do not own anything. Read and Review please)

"Bella sweetheart look at me…" She looks upon me fear in her eyes.

"I want you to go with Alice." I look over to Alice and Emmett nods in approval.

"Alice take her somewhere safe and watch your backs." Alice nods upon me and takes Bella's hand.

The three of us look to one another knowing we can't afford to waste any more time. I handle the girl. Jasper and Emmett start compelling everyone around. I quickly pick up the girl and take off. I stuff her into the trunk of my car and speed out of the parking lot. I drive to the outskirts of Forks to a secluded area. Once I again angry with myself for not ending her misery soon enough by snapping her neck at least. Still the girl sobs out in pain. All I kept picturing was Bella. I kept seeing her body. I grit my teeth as I scoop the girl back up and break her neck. I run my fingers along her eyes closing them. Still I continue to see my girl every time I looked upon this student.

I burn the body and make my way back to the school. Thankfully the mess is cleaned up by the time I return. Everyone's back in class as if nothing ever happened. But there was now a student missing. No one but us Cullen's, Bella and James's coven knew the truth. James and his coven sit in class like it was nothing to them in fact it wasn't. James leaned back as if bored. Bella's hand unsteady as she holds her pencil amongst her hand. At one point the lead on her pencil snaps. She grits her teeth and grabs another one from her backpack, before long though it too snaps. Her hands become fists and she sits there staring down to her quiz.

Bella scoots her chair out takes the quiz and rolls it up into a ball. She tosses it into the trash. The teacher also notices this. Bella then grabs her backpack. She turns towards James she stares him down and exits the classroom.

Fuck…..

He smiles looking towards the door. James raises once the teacher heads out into the hall. He starts to follow and I quickly grab him and slam him into Bella's chair. I take the pencils Bella left on the table and stab them through his wrists staking them to the table. I turn to him and smile. He snarls raising his upper lip furiously as I sit beside him. I hear Jasper chuckling. I was fast enough for no one but my coven to notice.

"Why don't you stick around." I say with a wink and turn back towards the front.

James half growls as he forces his way out from the hold.

The teacher returns without Bella. I read her mind enough to know that Bella claimed to be ill and went home. I planned to compel the teacher later on. Last thing Bella needed was her grades lacking or Charlie seeing she was skipping or missing days. James begins to heal and he rubs his wrists. He turns to me.

"Tell me what would turn you on more? Raping your precious pet before or after I've killed her."

The bell rings and I can no longer control it. I grab him and we vanish. I've him in the parking lot bashing his head into the pavement. Students are about to come out for the end of the day so I pick him up once more and take him into the woods. I toss him into a tree and he comes jolting back punching me in the face I grip my hands around his throat. Victoria and Laurent appear and hold me back. James repeatedly slams his fist into my gut. I spit blood out upon his face and kick out my legs as his coven mates continue to hold me back. I go to snap his neck with my legs but Laurent and Victoria have me in a death hold as well. James laughs and the bastards disappear.

I take off fast as possible heading directly to Bella's house. I leap upon the window and look in to see Bella pacing her bedroom angrily. Something comes over me as I enter her bedroom. I grip her tight and kiss her.

"Edward?"

I close my eyes and continue to hold her.

"Are you alright?"

She nods against me.

"Edward what happened to you." She breaks away from me looking me over.

"I'll heal."

She shakes her head running her fingers along my face.

"You should feed."

"NO! Not from you!"

"But."

"It wasn't very long ago that bastard practically drained you to death Bella!"

She grits her teeth and pulls at her hair.

"That girl! She died! She died because of me Edward! I fucking killed her!"

"No Bella. That was James! Not you! This isn't your fault!"

"OH COME THE FUCK ON EDWARD! Like you said death follows me around! I'm a fucking curse to anyone around me!"

"Bella…" I say wishing I knew what to do.

Bella closes her eyes as she hears her father coming into the house. She takes off and heads down the stairs. I listen as she greets him at the door.

"Bells?"

I could make out in his mind she was hugging him. There was this desperation behind it.

"Bells hun is everything ok?"  
He runs her fingers along her hair confused by her sudden reaction.

"Yeah dad just glad to see you."

He wondered if she was getting sick or missing her mother. Part of him even wondered if we'd broken up or something. This wasn't normal for her behavior. But I already knew what it was. She'd been concerned about his wellbeing. This was stacking up to be a horrible game of Jenga to Bella. She was beginning to see that everything could very well come tumbling down.

Once she's satisfied with his safety I hear her locking the doors. Her father however is watching her every move.

"I'll be down to make us something to eat after while dad."

He nods and grabs him a beer out of the fridge. Bella makes her way back up shutting the door behind her.

"My dad…"

She says and starts pacing the room again as if in thought.

"Edward… He's part of the reason I can't just up and be turned. I'm all he has. It would kill him. It's not just about me not wanting my life to be controlled. Look I love you and I know you love me it's just… I love Charlie. I love my mother. You've had years to adapt to being a vampire. You didn't have a choice. But I do… Edward I know without a shadow of a doubt that you're my future. There is nothing else for me! But right now I can't do this to him. I can't do this to my mother. My heart, my soul they belong to you!" She comes down on her knees in front of me.

"I'm sorry Edward. I never meant to make you think…" She covers her face shaking her head. Her arms wrap around my legs as she cries.

"I love you so fucking much at times I feel like I can't breathe." Her hold around me gets tighter and I myself feel a knot in my throat on how Bella's acting.

"But I'm torn at the moment. I know the wiser and safer decision because of everything going on is to say fuck it turn me. Let's just go from there and see what happens. But I've my parents and friends to think about. And I won't lie either Edward it's not so much you I don't trust… But it's Carlisle. He's proved to be a bit off unhinged. You have to realize what it'd be like if it were the other way around. You in my position. You with a family to concern yourself with. You still being in high school. You being asked to leave this life and join one in which not just your lover but his master can pretty much lead you around on a leash if so desired. I know how I feel about you. That's what makes me feel so selfish about this. I know your coven would have an easier time keeping me safe if I was one of you. I know it must be frustrating as fucking hell. I just… I just don't know what to do! I mean…"

I shake my head and pick her up.

"Bella…" I put my forehead to hers.

"Shh.." I look her in the eyes and do something that breaks my heart but I felt I had no choice.

"You will not ask me to turn you until _you're ready_. Until you know it's exactly what you want even if that means you may never want this. I want to _give_ you everything you've ever wanted. I want to make sure this is the _life_ that you want. I want you to love and _receive_ love in return, with complete _openness_. I will fight to give you everything you've ever wanted. Do not ask me to make you a vampire until you know for certain that is _what you want_."

She nods her eyes become heavy and come to close. I kiss her forehead. That would be the strongest compulsion I'd ever given, it actually leaves me weak. I make my way to my usual post. She would wake soon and I wanted her to focus on Charlie. I light my cigarette I take in the deepest of drags. I lean against the tree and pinch the bridge of my nose. I needed to feed especially after that but there was no way I was leaving her or her father unprotected.

"Hey…" I look up to see Jasper.

"Whoa…" He says catching me by the collar of my shirt.

"Dude… you alright?"

I nod.

"That'll make a first…" He looks to me concerned.

"Go feed Edward. I got this."

"I'm fine Jasper."

"That's a command soldier." He says with that sardonic grin of his.

I look back to Bella's bedroom.

"Edward you look like shit. Go… I got this."

I sigh and drop down.

"Don't let her out of your sight."

He nods as I rush out of there.

It took me three people… Three to compel and feed from before I even began to regain strength. I didn't know what the fuck had come over my body. Thankfully I make my way back and Jasper's kicked back flipping a quarter with his thumb and watching it land onto his hand.

"Much better." He says looking me over.

He looks towards the house.

"She just woke up a few minutes ago. She's downstairs with the pops now."

"Thanks Jasper."

"Hey… we're going to kill the fuckers you know that right?"

"I know… it's more about concern of how much longer we can stay in Forks…" I hint.

He sighs.

"I hear you."

"I got this now Jasper you can go."

He cocks a brow.

"There's three of them Edward…" He says as if that answers everything.

He doesn't move in fact the both of us kept watch the rest of the night.

This also made a great opportunity for the Major and I to come up with a plan. The unfortunate part was we were going to have to use Bella as bait…

That morning I gather my car as usual and wait for her outside. I go over the plan with Bella in the car. The mere idea of what we were about to do made me ill but I knew it was the only way. Once we get into the parking lot I give her the nod. She blinks a few times and takes in a breath. She opens the car door and slams it shut.

I rush up to her and grab her by the wrist.

"What the hell!"

"Leave me alone Edward!"

"Nah I want to know what the fuck your problem is!"

"We're over ok! Just stay the hell away from me!"

"Over?" I laugh and shake my head.

"Yes Edward."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"YES."

I rear back shaking my head.

"You really are a self-righteous BITCH! After everything I've done for you that's it?!"

She flips me off and rushes inside the building.

"What the fuck?" Jasper says as he makes his way over.

He puts a hand to my shoulder and I turn shoving him off me.

"Take your hands OFF ME!"

Emmett and Alice look to us oddly. We hadn't time to discuss the plan with them I just hoped they got the drift and followed through. This threw James off completely even his coven members were taken back. This would be a true test… We'd have to make it through the day pretending to despise one another. I'd call Seth to keep an eye out for her tonight. The plan… to make him think that neither I or the coven sought to protect her. That Bella was now game… For the rest of the day Bella and I stayed away from one another. She ate alone. Even put on a few tears and had to lie to her friends when they approached her. Today was about fooling everyone. Tomorrow was about making Bella the bait leaving her alone and defenseless… or so it would seem.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Read and Review please thank you.) 

_ This was soon to be a fucking day of hell. He laughs shaking his head. It was one thing after another and another. Edward lights another cigarette. That girl… He sighs tapping on the end of his cigarette. He leans back as if in thought about something. _

"_Where is Bella?" The interviewer ask peering over her laptop._

_ Edward doesn't answer he doesn't even look up. He takes a long drag and looks out the window. _

Seth kept watch of her that night…

_The interviewer sighs slightly agitated but begins to type again. _

It was maddening knowing she was in this much danger. To have to stay away from her and act as if I didn't give a damn, knowing that my girl's life hung in the balance of a 14 year old werewolf. It felt even odder not picking her up for school like usual. I was thankful to hear the roaring of her truck pulling up to school that morning. However things were about to get much more heated throughout the day was going to be fucking hell.

I sit down and wait for her to enter. I cut Jasper a go to hell look and keep in character. The rest of the coven already knew the plan now. Everyone takes their seats and Bella's last to enter. We keep silent until it's almost the end of class. I harshly whisper.

"You like fucking Jasper?"

She cuts me a look.

"You're kidding me right?"

I half laugh shaking my head.

"I hear Mike wants to fuck you to… You going to spread your legs for him as well."

Her jaw drops and she scoots out of her chair and slaps the shit out of me.

"Fuck you Edward!"

"Already have… so has everyone else apparently."

I hated this actually… That's why I was trying my best to whisper so only vampire ears could hear. Last thing Bella deserved was the entire school believing this was true. It couldn't be further from the truth. Bella was beyond faithful.

Jasper's already standing over me and he grabs me by the collar.

"Watch your mouth. It's not her fault you couldn't get it up!"

Ouch Jasper really why don't you add your own shit in there. I could read him and this was like the best day ever for him. He was dying with laughter in his head. The bastard…

"If you were satisfying her! She wouldn't have come to me!"

Motherfucker… Now I wanted to laugh but swallowed it back. Everyone's staring upon us now. I shrug him off me and dart out of class. Once Bella gets to her locker Jasper walks over and puts his arm around her shoulder. They start walking off and I rush up and grab Bella yanking her back. Jasper grits his teeth and punches me in the face.

"ENOUGH!" Bella yells.

"Leave me alone! Both of you! I'm done with you Cullens!" She slams her hand against her locker and grinds her hands against the sharp ends of it. I could smell the blood immediately.

Bella runs out of the building the blood dripping upon the floor. James was now on full on blood lust. He was waiting to make sure we weren't coming after her. He stayed off into a corner of the school with his coven. Neither of us Cullens even looked that way. I could read him so there was no need. I push past Jasper and head the opposite direction towards the parking lot. Jasper and the others act as if they're heading to their next class.

James was on his way. Run Bella run. I think as I get into my car and burn rubber towards the field. Once I get there I grimace seeing Carlisle shoving James back and Rosalie has Bella in her arms.

I shake my head nothing was holding me back now. Laurent darts after me and I dodge. I'd only one fucker in mind. The other two were going to have to wait their turn. Carlisle nods towards me and he flings James towards me.

James smiles shaking his head.

"Nicely played… Do you honestly feel she's safe now?"

He takes off towards Bella and I zip over and yank him back by the collar. I slam him down and come down with my knee to his sternum. I grab him by the shirt and drive his upper body into the earth of the baseball field. His attention goes to Jasper who just took Laurents head. James's eyes become even wilder. He flips me over and punches me in the face. James then drives his fingers into my chest. I grit my teeth and wrap my hands around his wrists.

"Edward!" I hear Bella shrieking.

He smiles again.  
"After I take your heart. I'm going to pierce my fangs through her neck, slam my cock into her tight little pussy and watch her bleed to death."

The monster's released and I toss him off me. I rush him into tree. Then I grab him by the locks of his hair and flip him around. I shove his face against the tree. I take his right arm forcing it behind his back. When I hear it snap I grab the left and do the same. I grab him again by the locks of his hair I force him upon his knees and kick him across the middle of his spine. I could make out through Rosalie's mind that she was covering Bella's face. Knowing this I smile and grab him once more I bite down on his neck taking his jugular. I then turn him around to display to his last remaining coven member.

"You're next."

Her eyes widen. _Like I said I felt bad for the girl… But I'm the real fucking Edward Mason Cullen. I clean up my messes. Victoria… That's a joke she never would have stood a fucking chance none of them did. That means I can't leave anything behind. When I said I'd protect Bella at all cost that's what I fucking meant. _Emmett and Alice hold her back and I snap off her head tossing it onto James's remains.

We burn the remains and yet again clean up our mess.

I turn back to see Bella's face is still buried into Rosalie's shoulder. I tap her on the shoulder and she turns to me.

"Edward!" She says half panicky and wraps her arms around my neck.

I couldn't help but to grin vainly at this. I twirl her around and kiss the top of her head. Rosalie pats me on the back. Carlisle nods towards me. I nod in return. Once I drop my arms. Jasper makes his way over. He stares Bella dead in the face.

"Bella, I'm very disappointed. We've been together in just the span of a few hours. Yet there you are in the arms of another… a vampire nonetheless. Tsk, tsk…" He shakes his head.

She laughs shaking her head.

"Edward, drop her off in my room. I must go save a group of villagers. They have pitchforks Edward pitchforks!" He turns with a wink and dashes off.

"Prick…" I mutter.

"You ok?" I cup her chin checking her over.

She nods.

"I'm not sure what was worse the fake fight or the gruesome deaths."

"Ah but you didn't see the deaths."

She shrugs.

"Now everyone in school thinks I'm a slut and you're a dick."

"That's great we'll duck into a janitors closet and no one will care."

She laughs and hits me on the arm. I kiss her lips and pull away looking upon her.

"Want to skip the rest of the day and become my little love slave?"

"That sounds terrible."

"Doesn't it?"

I pull her in and move the hair away from her neck. I start out gently scrapping my fangs in a teasing matter. However Bella moans out and I can't help but to bite down. I pick her up as I continue to feed. The plan was to end up in my room and spend the rest of the day studying the Kama Sutra. However we appear in my room where I push her up against the wall. I throw off my shirt and pick her up again taking her to the bed.

I turn back around and it was like getting punched in the gut. There lay Tanya in all her glory on my bed….

_THIS! This… He takes the first Twilight book and rips it in half. That's done. That's how that part went! Now are you ready for the rest?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(I do not own anything. Please read and review.)

_ Edward laughs whilst looking out the window. He lights a cigarette and finishes the entire thing before taking a seat. His hair is slightly un-kept today he wears a white tank top. Not his usual style. But he looks distracted by something. Angry even… He clears his throat. He crosses his arms and kicks out his feet about the table._

"_You should know that I maybe quicker to lose my temper. It is wise you watch how you address me from here on. I'm growing more impatient as time progresses. The truths are much darker than anyone ever realized. Also my middle name is with an O not an E. You will fix that as well. I know what the book says but it's wrong. There maybe times in which we are in middle of session I will leave. This is for your own safety do not even attempt to stand in my way. I will return when I see fit and once I've calmed."_

_ The interviewer nods. Her hands slightly unsteady as Edward Cullen's eyes are black with thirst, a thirst that doesn't seem to be going away._

_Tanya… Hmmm. He pinches the bridge of his nose. That bitch almost cost me everything. I never knew someone so fucking conniving. Oh but she loved to play. Little was she aware what all I had up my sleeves. The girl was no more than an easy lay. However when I met Bella she wasn't even that to me…_

Here's where you begin now…

Edward M Cullen Interview Part 2

"Why Edward you've brought a treat?"

I wrap my arms firmly around Bella.

"Tanya…" I warn in a hissing matter.

She smiles and starts fucking fondling herself. Bella starts laughing and starts to push away from me. But I grip her tighter knowing damn well what Tanya's capable of and expecting. I could read it in her mind. We'd take part in feedings and fucking before and that's exactly what she was ready for.

"No Tanya!" I shove her back as she starts towards Bella.

Tanya assumed I'd merely brought home my prey in order to feed and fuck. She'd not a clue of the truth behind Bella and I's relationship. She saw Bella as no more than a meal.

"Let me fucking go Edward. I swear to GOD!" Bella snaps at me punching the shit out of me.

"You may exit the room now Tanya!" I say behind gritted teeth.

She smiles and reaches out to run her fingers along Bella.

"OUT TANYA YOU'VE NOT A CLUE HOW MUCH YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF." I say as I swing Bella away from her touch.

"Get your god damn clothes on too!"

She rears back but continues to smile.

"Very well we will play when you're done."

Bella laughs again. Once Tanya grabs her clothes and leaves the room I release my hold.

"Who the HELL was that Edward!"

I roll my eyes knowing there is no way around this. I couldn't very well lie to her not if she's to be my bride. She'd find out eventually.

"Tanya and I used to sleep together."

"OH really?!"

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment.

"Used to Bella… that's no more."

"Sure didn't fucking look like it."

"Bella…"

"So what was this relationship?"

"Nothing more than sex I assure you."

"Why is she here Edward?"  
"It is accustomed that certain covens visit we often have meetings. They are longtime friends of ours."

She laughs but tears are streaming down her face now. I step towards her.

"Bella it's not…."  
"I don't want to fucking hear _your_… it's not what you think speech."

She exits my room making her way downstairs. She freezes and I wince as all three Denali girls are downstairs talking to my coven. Irina was in Jasper's lap and Kate was kicked back on the sofa. Tanya was playing with Kate's hair but winked at me.

"And them?" Bella whispers harshly.

Shit!… I rub the back of my neck defeated. I'd slept with all three girls at one time or another.

"Oh my God!" Bella snaps and runs out of the house.

Tanya giggles and I cut her a go to hell glance.

The other two however breathe her in like Tanya had. Their eyes grow with blood lust.

"NO!" I growl and block the door.

"She's MINE! No one touches her!"

They rear back at this and Carlisle laughs. He's got Rosalie in his lap feeding from her neck.

"It seems Edward is quite fond of the human." He says as he comes to a stop.

I roll my eyes as Carlisle and Rosalie were ready for the bedroom. Yet they prefer to display their lustful affections for all to see. She's panting against him and grinding her damn hips about him. Tanya narrows her eyes my way.

"He's right."

She laughs and comes to her feet.

"You must be joking."

"I do not joke about such things. She is mine and no one will be feeding from her. Also during your stay you will not expect my company. That is now history."

All three girls look to me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Do not be rude Edward. She's not even your bride."

"Not yet…"

"And she may never be."  
"Carlisle…" I snarl.

He rolls his eyes.

"The girls have come to visit. If they wish to be entertained…"

I look to Jasper and nod.

"There you go ladies there's your entertainment."

He grins like a kid at Christmas. Tanya still wasn't buying it. IN fact… things were about to get. Much, much worse. Suddenly I'm slammed back and in my room. The door bangs shut.

"You're such a dirty, dirty liar Edward." She says with a grin.

I grit my teeth as she pens me against the wall and bites down on my neck. I shove her off.

"TANYA KNOCK IT OFF!"

She comes at me again ripping my shirt off and rubbing her hand on my crotch. She drops down on her knees and rips my pants.

"You're fucking hard as a rock Edward!" She laughs.

She starts to put her damn mouth around my cock. It twitched in thought fuck… I wanted it damn, the mere idea of being sucked off. But I growl out and slap the shit out of her. Something I've never done.

"You will obey my wishes. Get out!"

"Edward!" She says rubbing her cheek.

"You've just proved why you and I would never be. You didn't concern yourself with my feelings or what was asked of you. That human is my lover! You chose to take matters into your own hands. I will not have this Tanya. All you can accomplish is giving me a hard on, nothing more. That is why I've never chosen you for a bride. Get over it."

Her jaw drops.

"Out! Or I'll slap the other damn cheek to make it even!"

Once she leaves I try to calm myself. I talked down the beast. I wouldn't satisfy myself not at the thoughts of Tanya. Never again… There was only one I truly wanted and she was rightfully pissed with me. I wanted to beat the living shit out of Tanya though. I growl out in frustration as I was still hard as hell. It didn't help I was in full blood lust.

I take off making my way to Bella's. She was bawling into her pillow, that certainly made the beast below disappear. I gently tap at her window. She looks towards me but rolls her eyes. She makes her way over and locks the window and closes the curtain. I roll my eyes.

"Vampire sweetheart." I mutter and force the window open.

"Out…" She hisses in a whisper so Charlie doesn't hear.

"Bella we need to talk just let me have at least that chance."

"Do you have any idea how humiliating this is Edward?"

Bella was so upset the poor girl was gagging in-between sobs. I'd never seen her do that before.

She braces herself against the wall.

"Just go. I can't even stand to look at you right now."

"Bella I'm sorry I…"  
"When were you going to tell me Edward? I mean come on." She does that nervous laugh thing again.

"Before or after making me your bride?"

I swallow back on this.

"Just go… I'm sure your company eagerly awaits you."

I grab her as gently as possible and fling her on the bed. I crawl over her and look her in the eyes.

"I only desire your company! There is only one person I want to fuck right now!"

"Edward…" She says struggling beneath me.

I kiss along her neck and her body showing all the signs. She wanted it I could tell but she shoves her hands against me.

"No Edward."

"Why?"

"Oh my God Edward! You honestly think I want you fucking me after all that!" She murmurs angrily.

"You're aroused I can fucking smell it." I hiss.

"My body might want you but I don't! So get the fuck off me!"

I hurriedly rush off her realizing I was pulling what fucking Tanya had with me. Now I really felt like a total and complete DICK!

"Bella I'm so sorry…"  
She shakes her head and I head towards the window.

"Please just don't do anything irrational…"

She nods with more tears in her eyes. I feed before heading back to the house. I head to my room but can hear Jasper fucking Irina. The headboard was banging against the wall. Irina was practically screaming. I cover my ears as if that's going to work. I could still read their damn minds. Jasper wanted to fuck Kate next. I half laugh in spite myself that was usually my thing. What the fuck has Bella done to me? Since when does Edward Cullen turn down perfectly good tail?

I pull at my hair in frustration and make my way back out of the house and light a cigarette. This girl was making me entirely too human. I thought of it like this though… Do I want Bella sleeping with other men? HELL FUCKING NO, I'D KILL WHOEVER IT WAS! So it's only right… I mean do unto others as you want done unto you. The truth, I was done with that. That was my past. Bella was my future despite the bullshit that pours out of my Master's mouth, so for now cold showers, lots of cigarettes and feeding. All I knew was when Bella finally forgave me, if at all. I wasn't sure she'd ever be able to walk again when I was done with her. My dick throbbed at the mere thought. Fucking Denali Coven, never did I dream I'd actually detest one of their visits.

With the Denali Coven here it would be nothing but sex, feeding and a few meetings about other covens and such things off and on. They'd be here for a few weeks to a month. How the hell do I manage to keep my relationship?

The next morning I hop into the shower. I'm scrubbing my hair and turn. I roll my eyes.

"Tanya..." Stupid vampire.

She's naked of course presenting herself to me. I couldn't help but to start laughing. She glares at me as if insulted by my sudden humor in this.

"I never figured you one to be so desperate. Do you have any idea what this makes you come off as?"

Tanya squeezes her breast together and I turn away.

"Out!"

I felt like I was dealing with a fucking bitch in heat. Hell when it comes to Tanya I think she was nothing more. I never use the term bitch by the way. Unless, I feel that woman has lost any deeming qualities to cause her warrant as a lady. Tanya was no such thing. She might as well have just stuck her ass in the air and started humping.

I cut off the water and reach for a towel. Tanya runs her hand along my ass and I nearly break it off. I grab it in a snapping position.

"If you cause me to lose what I've worked so hard to build with that girl, I will snap you like a fucking twig. I don't want you! So get the fuck out!"

"Your cock says differently!"

"He's not running the show I AM!" I growl out.

"I'm not messing around Tanya. I'm sorry if you had different expectations. But you knew from the very beginning what my intentions with you were. You agreed wholeheartedly. Now I've moved on. It's time you have as well."

"We were meant to be Edward you know this!"

"If we were my dear I'd be fucking you right now! Wouldn't I?!"

Her jaw drops.

"The little bitch…" She mutters.

I grab her by the throat.

"Call her that one more time. I dare you! I'm older and stronger. It would be wise if you kept that in mind."

"What has she done to you Edward? Since when do you give a rats ass about such things. She's just a fucking human!"

I open the door and shove her out into the hallway. I finish getting dressed. As I make my way out I grab Tanya by the arm.

"If you were ever truly my friend, you will stop this! You will respect my wishes!"

I walk away not even giving her a chance to answer. That was another thing. The dance was tonight. I'd planned to surprise Bella… I wasn't sure how that was going to go now.

I go to pick her up for school but see her truck is already gone. A clear fuck you I'm taking myself to school Edward sign. I cursed Tanya's name the entire way.

I make my way to class and Bella's already sitting there. She doesn't even so much as look at me. I was growing more and more desperate. NO way was that bitch ruining this for me! Not when we've come this far! I take out a piece of paper and do something entirely out of my realm and completely cheesy as hell.

I write down.

_Do you still love me? _With a little sad face next to it.

And pass it over.

She rears back at this and she blushes a bit.

_Yes you ass!_

I chuckle a bit.

S_o will you go to the dance with me tonight?_

_No_

_Why? _

Tears fall onto the paper as she scribbles down.

_It's just not my thing… and you really hurt me Edward. _

She wipes her eyes and heads to the bathroom. Alice rushes after her. Something I was thankful for actually.

(I could make out Alice hugging her and Bella crying into her shoulder.

"Why am I acting this way?" She whined against Alice.

Alice smiles.

"Because you love him, it's only natural when you get jealous."

"He's a big fucking JERK! A MANWHORE!"

I laugh in the middle of class and quickly cover my mouth as everyone looks to me. I clear my throat and look back to the board.

"She's really pretty…"

I rear back at this in Alice's mind.

"She's a skank Bella." Alice hisses.

It was no secret Alice detested the Denali coven. However for respect of the coven she kept quiet.

Bella laughs.

"Yeah she is…"

That's my girl. She's got nothing on you sweetheart. I think as I lean back in my chair.

"Bella I promise you Edward's not going to do anything. He loves you. Besides I happen to be able to see and know certain things. Edward would never cheat on you."

Bella nods but paces around the bathroom wiping her eyes. She's grabbing at her gut.

"That little bitch! I wished I was vampire at that point. I would have ripped her a new one Alice."

Alice laughs.

"OH I'd love that! I think you and I are going to get along just fine Bella."

She hugs her again.

"By the way. You're going to that dance." Alice scolds.

"Alice!"

"Yep and that's final."

"But all I want to do is slap the shit out of him! I keep seeing that bitch naked on his bed."

"Then you'll spend all night slapping him. He'll just find it kinky."

"Alice!"

Alice giggles.

"I've a feeling about anything you do turns him on."

"I doubt that.")

You've not a clue Bella. She's right. They come back after too long. Bella's eyes were still red from crying. I take her hand and kiss it as she sits down. She smiles a bit but still looks hurt. I wanted to be mad at her for being so sensitive about this. I mean doesn't she know how I feel by now? Yet I think of it the other way around. Hell the guy in her bed wouldn't have lived to see another day.

Once the bell rings I grab hold of her hand and pull her into a corner.

"Bella…" I say softly.

"Look at me please."

Her deep brown eyes lock into mine. I lean into her lips and kiss her. She takes in a deep quivery breath and leans into my shoulder.

"No more secrets Edward. I love you but that was fucked up! I still want to hit you! WITH A BIG BAT!"

I chuckle.

"I'd let you. And you're right I should have told you. In fact after school, we need to talk."

She nods and we head to our lockers. Before we head to our next class I wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss along her shoulders.

"I might be staying with you more at night, until they leave." I hint.

She nods again.

During lunch I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her. I was determined to win her over. That and I rather liked having her in my lap for obvious reasons. Her scent however was calling to me like a drug. I had to hold my breath at one point to keep from feeding from her in the cafeteria.

Emmett's building his usual fort and peers over at Bella.  
"So…"

"So?"

He grins.

"Yep…"

She rears back.

"Huh?"

"Could I borrow those fries?"

She shrugs and slides her tray over.

"Awesome! Thanks!"

She laughs as he starts to make this swing out of them with toothpicks. He flicks it back and forth with his fingers. Jasper cocks a brow though and smashes his history book against Emmett's tray destroying everything.

"Why! Why would you do that you ass! Weren't you a Major? You just destroyed a settlement! All those people without homes! That's right you dick! Bow to British Rule!"

"Racist bastard…" Jasper mutters.

Bella's dying with laughter and Emmett winks at me. I nod in gratitude.

After school I pull Bella aside and explain everything. I knew I sounded like a complete bastard after I was done but I wanted it all in the clear. I even told her how pushy they were especially Tanya. She wasn't too thrilled with me naturally but at least the truth was out there. She also knew what to expect when it came to the bitch. I told her how that part of my life was no more and has been since she's come into my life. Surprisingly, she took it better than I'd imagined.

Then came time for the dance…

We had the limo stop by the house to pick her up. Carlisle let the Denali coven know they were not invited to the function. He was more concerned about exposure than anything else.

I make my way to the door and Bella answers before I can even ring the bell. She's fixing her white Mary Jane's looking back to her father. Jesus! I couldn't even think. She was in this white dress with black lace that looked like spider webs, it draped down nearly to the floor. Bella was freaking SEXY AS HELL! It was supposed to be some sort of Halloween dress for the festival. Other than the webs on it there was nothing remotely Halloween about it.

She turns and looks to me.

"What?"

"Eh…" I clear my throat.

Charlie peers over at me.

_You better not even think about it buddy. I see the way you're looking at her! I'll hunt you down. _He rolls his eyes and plops down on the couch.

I try my hardest not to chuckle at Charlie's thoughts. I offer her my arm and lead her to the white limo.

"A limo?!"

She stops and freezes.

"Yes what's wrong with that?"

"A bit much don't you think Edward?"

"No actually I don't think it is."

Alice opens the door and Bella smiles seeing the others inside.

"Wow you look hot Bella!" Alice says.

Jasper cuts me an apologetic look knowing I'd read his thoughts. I sigh agitated as he checks her out. Being a mind reader sucks! I couldn't blame him either for staring. Nonetheless it was pissing me off. She also had her hair up which didn't help I wanted to sink my fangs into that sweet neck.

"You all look hot." Bella fires back but looks to me shyly.

She bites her bottom lip before leaning into my ear.

"And you… pretty sexy Mr. Edward Cullen." I was in just in a typical black and white bow tie tux.

I grin.

"Sexy huh?"

"Definitely."

Jasper clears his throat and pops open a bottle of white champagne.

"Breaking the rules again?"

"Always."

We each toast our glasses together and drink. Once we get to the gym where the dance was being held. I take her hand leading her in. Apparently Jasper wasn't the only one with certain thoughts about Bella. They took one look at her and the little fantasies begin to play out.

The most awkward one though was this cheerleader. I couldn't help but to cock a brow her way. This girl wanted Bella in a bad way. Damn… I couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

"What?" Bella questions as she turns to me.

"Oh nothing sweetheart."

I twirl her around as I lead her to the dance floor. She leans into my shoulder and I ran my hand along her back. Honestly, I was just enjoying the moment. I didn't even pay attention to what songs were playing. For all I know we could have been dancing to fast paced songs. Considering everything that had been going on between Jacob, James and now freaking Tanya. It's like we just needed just to be us. Forget everything else around us. I'd kiss along her shoulders and neck. Which was damn near torturous. I wanted to taste her badly. We'd kiss every now and then. The only time I broke away was for Jasper.

I handed her off as he bowed before her and took her hand. I know he finds her attractive and I know. Oh why would you let her dance with him? This was my bride to be. I want her to become attached to the coven just as much as I am and just as much as I am her. I want her to feel a bond. To feel at home around each one, which means yes I handed her off to Jasper. I didn't even look on or attempt to read his mind. I gave them their privacy. There's never a need for me to question Bella's loyalty. I also knew that Jasper would never do anything to jeopardize us as a coven. Like I've said before we might not agree and we're totally two different vampires. But we'd gladly die for one another. That's how it is in a coven. In fact I rather smiled on this thought as they danced. My coven was beginning to see Bella as one of their own as well. Even if they wouldn't admit it right away. I myself, could see it.

The night for once went rather perfect. In fact we dropped off the others at the house. I had the limo driver drive Bella and I around a bit longer. I rolled up the privacy windows. I took down her hair and laid her down. She blushed a bit, that heart rate of hers picked up. We don't talk. We don't think.

I reach up her dress and take of her white silk bikini underwear. I lower her shoulders from the dress she was wearing exposing her breast. Take off my bow tie and unbutton my shirt as I kiss along her neck. She works to get my coat and shirt off. I undo my pants and lift up her dress as I crawl over her.

I bite down just I dive inside. She was so warm and inviting. The warmth escaped from her neck into my mouth as well as down below.

This right here was what I wanted. Not Kate, not Irina, not fucking Tanya. I wanted Bella. There is a difference when it comes to women. Women like Tanya are not the ones we want to spend our lifetimes with. They are not the ones taken seriously. It's sad but they create this mess themselves. It's the ones like Bella that mean something. The ones that we wish to spend the rest of our lives with.

We weren't fucking, screwing or whatever you call it. Bella and I were making love. We were taking our time enjoying one another. Considering how backed up I was we went for what seemed like forever.

If only I had none what we'd be walking into. I'd have never taken her home…

I kissed her lips as she put her panties back on. She helped me fix my tie as the limo pulled up in front of her house. I get out first and offer my hand as I walk Bella to the door. She grabs her hidden key and makes her way inside.

The both of us freeze as Bella cuts on the light.

"Charlie?!"  
"Tanya?!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Read and Review please thank you. I don't own crap.)

We turn seeing Charlie and Tanya fucking on the couch. The bitch had compelled Charlie. I could read it in her mind. She saw me at the dance with Bella. She was jealous of how I was with her. The visions of how I held her and kissed her had her in a fury. I was never like that with Tanya. All it was between us was sex. I grit my teeth as I find out who sent her. Who told her where Bella lived and who her father was. The anger crossed through me and it felt as though daggers where shooting through my chest.

CARLISLE!

"DAD!" Bella yells furiously.

"YOU WILL GET AWAY FROM HER FATHER!"

I yank her off him. Bella tosses a blanket over her father. She grabs her father's gun and turns to both of us.

"Get that fucking bitch out of my house!"

Her handshakes unsteady, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm done with this! ALL OF IT! Compel my father to forget! Take your bitch and leave!"

I look to her in shock.

"Bella…"  
She cocks the chamber.

"We're done! NO ONE TOUCHES MY DAD!"

Tanya is stupid enough to laugh of course. Bella might be human but not one you wish to piss off. Bella grits her teeth and fires hitting Tanya in the thigh. Tanya hisses out and begins to charge towards Bella. I pull her by the roots of her hair forcing her head back.

"So this is it?"

Bella doesn't even flinch. I nod, my heart was just ripped out of my chest. Tanya had succeeded. She got what she wanted. I compelled Charlie as she wished. I dragged Tanya back to the house.

I was done. I shove her inside and back hand her as she falls to her knees. My coven comes to their feet at the display before them. I cup Tanya's chin. I was far from done. She was going to suffer first.

I sigh and shake my head.

"Tanya…" I say softly.

I bite down on my wrist. I let her feed as if my concern was for her to heal faster. I caress her cheek as I do this. I moan out like I'm enjoying it. She smiles as she continues to suckle. I bring her to her feet.

"I want you…" I purr.

I put my forehead to hers.

"It's you Tanya it's always been you."

"Edward…" She says making me nauseas at the sound of her saying my name.

I force a smile.

"To my room now, I wish to make you my bride."

She smiles and rushes up the stairs. Once my door shuts I turn to my coven. I turn to my master.

"Edward no…" Alice says pleadingly.

I unbutton my shirt and wink. Carlisle grins and takes a seat as I make my way up. Before I open my door I nod towards Jasper and Emmett. I shut the door behind me as I enter.

Tanya awaits once again naked in my bed. The scent of my lover's father still upon her. I had to fight not to cringe. I could smell his arousal and everything on her. I literally felt nauseas. I leap on the bed and crawl over her. I rub myself against her but for once I wasn't even hard. All my sexual drive was gone. I go to kiss her lips but quickly cover her mouth with my hand. I roughly press against her. My eyes black with fury. I lean into her ear.

"You're dead to me now." Her eyes widen as she struggles beneath me. My clasp around her becomes harder. I stare into her eyes as I snap her neck. I grab her and drag her down the stairs. The other girls scream out as Jasper and Emmett hold them back.

"EDWARD!" My master yells in his disciplinary voice.

I don't even bat an eye.  
"This is what happens when you dishonor my wishes!"

"EDWARD MASON CULLEN YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!"

I turn with a smile and kick out her neck. I toss Carlisle her head. The entire coven looks to me in utter shock.

"I no longer follow your orders."

"HOW?!" Carlisle demands slamming me into the wall.

I laugh and grip his wrists.

"To the basement now!" He demands.

This is supposed to be the part where I fly back unwillingly. Carlisle's eyes widen.

"Fuck you old man. I'm done with this coven done with you."

He punches my face and I send him across the room.

"You cannot defy your master's orders. It's unheard of!"  
"I just did and you're no longer my master."

I don't even grab anything. I turn my back and leave it all behind.

_ Edward's entire body shakes, his eyes even darker than before. _

"_As you can see I must stop now. I've to feed."_

_ The interviewer nods and leans back in her chair. Edward lights a smoke and leaps out from the window._

_ Edward returns an hour later. He wipes the remains of a bloody smudge from his lip. He takes a seat but looks towards the window. With his eyes closed…_

_Carlisle… He huffs shaking his head. Edward swallows back._

_We've got history, making all this much more painful. Like I said before a Master and his progenies there's a bond… But what happens when your creator is no longer your master?_

I ran and fed. That's all I did. With no real purpose to my life anymore, what need was there for anything else. Bella, I had given her everything I had. There was nothing else. Call it pathetic, call it what you will. But I'd been around for over a fucking century and had never been in love. It took me this long to find her. Someone I'd willingly die for. I'd had my share of women but not a single one, was able to make me feel the way Bella did. This girl had my heart and soul. When I left that house with Tanya they remained with her. I no longer cared about my wellbeing nor my morals. Bella was what kept me tamed. She's the only one able to keep the monster within me at bay. Without her love why should I give a damn?! I no longer bothered to compel when I fed. I left the ones to die that I deemed worthy of death. The others I left screaming in terror. I didn't even concern myself of my whereabouts.

I ran and didn't stop.

Occasionally I'd steal some clothes or booze when I felt the need for it, with no longer the need to dress to my master's orders. I changed my look as well somewhat. I wore black more it seemed to suit my mood, black leather jacket, black pants, black boots, the only thing not black was my shirt it was charcoal, my hair untamed.

This continued for four months. I'd been shot a few times, stabbed, chased… I loved it. Anything to take my mind off HER! I couldn't rest every time I did she entered my god damn mind. Her scent, the sound of her heartbeat, the way she felt when I touched her, her laughter, her smile, her eyes, her body, everything about her tormented me. There were times I'd hear her calling to me. I'd look around in sheer hope. But I knew I'd gone off the deep in. For one thing I was in Canada at one point. There's no way she'd been here. I tended to jump the globe during these months. Deep down though. I hoped she was happy that she was alive and well. I might have been heartbroken. But I knew I'd never stop loving Isabella Swan. Nothing could ever get in the way of how I felt. That's why her words continued to cut like daggers.

I spent this time thinking she hated me. That there wasn't an ounce of hope or love left from her side. I mean honestly could I blame her? It all replays in my head. I felt entirely selfish. Here I was trying to get her to join my coven, to become my bride. HELL I COULDN'T EVEN STAND TO FOLLOW CARLISLE! I just never realized it until Bella shined that light within me.

However I grow weary in thought and start to slow down. The more I tried to get her out of my mind. The more her face fired back at me. The more the guilt piled. I leaned back and lit a cigarette. But I can't lie either. I was mad at her as well. I felt she'd turned her back to me. I wanted to blame her. I wanted to make this all her fault! It'd make it so much easier.

I no longer bothered to feed. I allowed her memory to haunt me, in fact I started welcoming it and laughing upon my own misery. Time continued to pass…

Bella continued to take over my mind and body. I closed my eyes trying to push it away. But her scent became heavier than it ever had, her calling my name seemed so fucking real. I grit my teeth in anger on this. The heat of someone's blood called to me. The haunting of her scent followed even heavier. I don't even bother to look as I dive down. I slam down my prey and bite down. They scream out, I grin in satisfaction that my prey sounded and tasted just like her. With fury I dug in my teeth deeper and drained them harder. I grew hard in her memory…

"EDWARD!"

"NO!"

I swallow back and open my eyes. I flew back realizing I was feeding off my own damn arm.

I pause and narrow my eyes though.

"Edward?"

I shake my head on this.

"Stop it." I hiss pulling at my hair.

_I know he's here I saw it. Come on Edward where are you?_

"Alice?"

_Dammit he better be here. Bella's already tried to kill herself once!_

WHAT?!  
"Jasper?" I stumble back at his thoughts.

Bella hadn't been eating. She'd started drinking. She was blaming herself. She took it hard when she'd found out I managed to break away from Carlisle's influence. Dammit, Bella was actually still in love with me. It was only because of Alice's vision Bella's not dead. She was drunk and jumped off the La Push cliffs. To my surprise… Carlisle saved her.

_Where is he! She's about to pass the fuck out! Come on you little dickward where the fuck are ya buddy. _

And thank you Emmett. He's the only one to ever call me that. Jackass…

I leap down cautiously, afraid this was still some sort of fucked up delusion from hunger. I slowly follow the thoughts. But at one point I close my eyes. Her scent hit me like a punch to the face. With one hand I lean against a tree.

"Edward?"

I turn and there she is… her hand covered her mouth. Her eyes roll back and she passes the fuck out. I catch her before she hits the ground. I turn to see Emmett, Jasper and Alice each on one knee before me. I rear back at this. I begin to scope out their thoughts…

"WHAT?!" I hiss at their thoughts.

_Master…_

"Fuck…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Read and Review please. I don't own any Twilight characters.)

_Hmmm… He chuckles a bit shaking his head. Edward puts out his cigarette and leans back in his chair. He crosses his arms behind his head. What does one say to that? How does one even act? I was always the one in the shadows… I was by far a leader. Jasper has more skills when it comes to something like that. So were my decisions? What choices will I make?_

"Come the fuck on…" I half growl and rise pulling Bella into my chest.

I roll my eyes at this. I take notice the three of them following behind me as I carry her.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I snap looking back to them.

They all look to one another confused.

"What exactly is it you wish of us Master?"

"Jesus Christ don't call me that! I'm not your god damn Master!"

They were pissing me the fuck off. I wanted to focus on Bella. Yet here they were following me like stray dogs being fed for the first time.

"Edward… you became our Master the day you put Carlisle in his place. We've been without a master since. We follow you now." Emmett says.

I laugh.

"That's impossible."

"We felt it the moment you left. It wasn't just your bond that was broken. Ours was as well."

"None of this makes sense!"

Jasper smiles.

"Well I for one would much rather serve you."

"Why must you serve anyone? Why must I?"  
They look to me confused.

"You want to know what it is I wish? What your direct orders are from me?"

Jasper nods.

"Be free. Go where you want. Live how you want."

He smiles and crosses his arms about his chest.

"I am where I want to be."

"Same here." Alice says with a smile.

"Ditto." Emmett adds with a shrug.

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I don't have time for this."

I ignore them as they continue to follow me. I push out their thoughts. Bella groans out in my arms. She'd lost weight, her lips were severely chapped, and she was even paler than usual.

"Jesus, how long as she been like this?" I question as I lay her down in the grass looking her over.

I wince as I target their minds. It wasn't long after I'd left. She spent about a week being pissed even avoiding the coven. But the coven pushed their way back into her life. Honestly, I was taken back. Each one honestly gave a damn about Bella Swan. Each one had grown attached to her. Alice was the most broken about all this. It was Emmett that had told Bella the truth. He'd told her about what I'd done. About how I killed Tanya and left directly after. He literally had to hold her down as she had a full on panic attack. I'd spent all this time fighting Alice's ability so they couldn't find me. I'd purposely hopped the globe not staying in any one place for too long. If I'd any clue… Now here she lies in my arms. Slowly destructing and all because of me...

Now a different kind of anger resided within me. It was all directed at myself. How could I let all this happen? How could I let her get this fucking bad! Since when does Edward Cullen just GIVE THE FUCK UP?! I didn't even fight this. I just took her word for truth on how she felt. I saw no reason for her NOT to hate me now. She should! She should despise our very existence. Why would I want to stay and live each day in that pathetic town to have it shoved in my damn face? To have her sit beside me each day in lab, only to be reminded I can no longer have her! To have her body and scent play a cruel game with my emotions. I'd be forever tempted to compel her back into that bathroom as such the first time we met. Only this time I'd want much, much more. I'd have ended up being Jasper. I'd want to fuck and feed from her each god damn day. Dark? Yes. Fucked up? Yes! Honest? Yes! She's a drug I can't possibly quit she pacifies my every need. So what the hell was my problem? Why did I just up and leave?

I half laugh in spite myself and roughly run my fingers through my hair as I crouch over her.

"Leave us." I demand and they nod without argument.

I narrow my eyes at this realizing I felt the power behind this. The moment I barked out the order I felt the surge flow through my being. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. The three of them walk away. Bella's body shoots up not long after. I find myself sighing in relief.

"Edward?"

I nod but continue to watch her every move. I listen to every sound her body makes. I picked up her erratic heart pattern, how she was swallowing back, and the sound of her blood pumping through her veins. She narrows her eyes as if in disbelief I was even really there. She reaches out a couple of fingers and runs them along my cheek. Bella let's out a soft gasp as she pulls back. But then something happens I didn't truly expect. She shoots to her feet. Her face becomes red with fury. Her fists ball up.

She grits her teeth and I'm confused as hell as I come to my feet. I do my best to read her as she starts pacing the ground. This right here was one of our biggest fights ever…

"YOU! You just left! You just gave up just like that! Just disappeared!"

I cock a brow at this and cross my arms. She does that nervous laugh thing she does and cuts me a look of complete HELL.

"Now tell me again who dumped who?!"

"OH come on Edward! She was screwing my father! Of course I was emotionally screwed up! How was I supposed to feel about that?! That and it wasn't exactly like that!"

"I Know I should have prevented such a thing! I was meant to protect not only you but Charlie!"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"No it's what I'm saying!"

"Why did you give up Edward?!"

"Why did YOU!" I fire back.

She rears back on this.

"I'm not the one that left."

"No you're just the one that said it was over! You're so fucking innocent let me tell you…"

"FUCK YOU!"

"NAH, YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU BELLA SWAN! YOU TOOK MY GOD DAMN HEART AND RIPPED IT OUT OF MY CHEST! YOU TOOK MY HEART AND SOUL LOCKED IT AWAY AND I'LL NEVER GET IT BACK!"

"YOU'RE SO FULL OF SHIT!"

"AM I? TELL ME HOW IT REALLY IS BELLA? I SWEAR TO GOD YOU FUCKING PISS ME OFF MORE THAN ANYONE I'VE EVER KNOWN. I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO HATE YOUR GOD DAMN GUTS OR FUCK THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!"

"WOULDN'T HATING ME BE EASIER? THERE'S NO MORE NEED TO FEEL YOU HAVE TO PROTECT MY SORRY ASS! YOU COULD BE FREE TO DO WHATEVER THE LIVING HELL YOU WANTED!"

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIPLE!"

"YOU'RE A HOT HEADED PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL? HUH! YOU PASS THE FUCK OUT THE MOMENT YOU SEE ME! NOW YOU ACT AS IF YOU WISH YOU NEVER SAW ME! Hell you're acting as if you truly hate me!"

"I WANT TO."  
I have a good laugh at this.

"I could compel it if you so wish. Make you forget my very existence or make you flat out HATE ME!"

"You would love that wouldn't you!"

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL BELLA!"

She screams out and punches at a tree. I grab her and pen her against the tree.

"If that's what you wish then I'll make you forget!"

She punches me in the face and shoves me back.

"Don't you fucking dare! Don't you dare make me forget EDWARD CULLEN!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS! Why DAMN it!" I pace the area.

She grabs at her gut.

"Because I'm wildly in love with you, I can't breathe without you! I can't think! I can't live! I'm nothing without you!"

"Then why the hell Bella! Why did you dump me?! And why are you acting this way if that's true!"

"Because I love my father too! My head was clouded I couldn't think! I did the first thing that came to mind! You don't get it Edward. You're not seeing the real picture! I was just so mad at that BITCH! And you weren't exactly paying attention!" What the hell does that mean?

She leans against the tree looking to the ground.

"I've also realized something else."  
"What?" I half hiss afraid to know.

"I want to be with you. Only… as more… I wish to wait though until…"  
"Um no…"

She looks to me and rears back. I roll my eyes and laugh at this.

"You're not doing that!"

"What?"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're about to! Not after all this! "

"So you don't want me now?"

"The fuck I don't! But I can't have this game with you! Either you want to be with me or you don't. I can't have you pulling this! If you want to be with me then there's no going back. You don't come back to me unless you mean it. You fucking killed me BELLA!"

"And what do you think you did to me by giving up so easily! YOU JUST GAVE UP AND TURNED YOUR BACK TO ME EDWARD!"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT ME ANYMORE!"

"AND YOU WERE SO QUICK TO BELIEVE ME!"

I stumble back on this for once my jaw COMPLETELY DROPS.

"I SAID THAT BECAUSE OF TANYA! All of it was lies! LIES EDWARD!"  
I continue to stumble back. I felt sick as the realization plays out. What she says next…

"I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU EVEN THEN THE WORDS KILLED ME WHEN I SAID IT! I SAID IT SO SHE'D LEAVE MY DAD ALONE! IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HIM EDWARD IT WOULD KILL ME! BESIDES YOU HE'S ALL I HAVE! I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT MY FATHER. I SAID THOSE THINGS TO MANIPULATE HER! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SO PISSED! THE TRICK WAS ON HER AND YET YOU BOLTED WITHOUT FURTHER QUESTIONING IT."

"You had a fucking gun Bella aimed right for us!"

"Who did I shoot Edward?"

I half growl as it all replays.

"I'm not that good of an actress!"

"I don't play these games!"

"NEITHER DO I! And I never blamed you for what that BITCH did! NOT ONCE! Damn it Edward!"

We both lock eyes staring each other down like a couple vultures. We even walked along in a circle, both our hands in fists. I zip over and grab her. I come to the ground bracing her with one arm catching our fall with the other. I eagerly kiss her lips and start literally shredding her clothes off. I'm humping her like an animal. Before I can clearly think I'm fucking her like one too. My nails dig into the earth beneath us as I'm driving myself into her. Bella rips my shirt open. I growl out and toss it the rest of the way off me. Her nails claw at my back and is actually biting at my neck. Keeping in mind she was still human was hard as hell now. I grit my teeth as she continues to bite along my neck every once in a while licking the area she was biting down on. I'm stroking myself in and out of her she was nice, tight and sopping wet. I run my tongue along her's loving the feeling of her hot breath inside my mouth, even more when she moaned against my tongue. I pull back in the heat of the passion I look her in the eyes.

"When do you wish to join my side?" I say demandingly but with the heat of the moment fluidly flowing through my words.

"After graduation… During the summer."

I nod at this. Half disappointed in the wait. But it wouldn't be long now. I come to a selfish grin though and whisper.

"Then you had better not bite down too hard my dear. We don't want any accidents."

She bites her lower lip but smiles. The little minx however nuzzles against my neck. My eyes widen and I lose my load completely as her teeth bite down even harder. My nails dig even dipper into the ground. That animalistic growl escapes my mouth. If this is how our sex life is now… Damn… I can't wait for a vampiric Bella!

I pull her into my chest afterword, both of us completely nude just lying in the middle of the woods somewhere in Canada. At least I think we're in Canada somewhere. I hadn't paid much attention in my travels. So three more months… I think to myself. I'll finally have my bride. But now I'd another decision to think about. But I look to Bella in thought. This was something I felt we needed to discuss together. She was to be my bride. I felt she had just as much decision in this as I had. Yes as my bride she's to follow whatever my wishes are, however that in mind. I still wanted to abide by her wishes as well.

Bella starts to giggle against me. I cock a brow curiously and kiss the top of her head.

"What are you laughing about sweetheart?"

"How crazy we are? Come on Edward we go from practically ripping each other apart to having hot sex."

"Hmmm… soul mates Bella… we're more alike than you think. We fight the way we do because of our passion and love for one another. Think about it… We both completely shut down without the other. We both can be irrational and…"  
"Ugh.."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a bitchy vampire!"

I have a good laugh at this.

"No comment."

She hits me in the arm.

"Ah, Isabella…" I shake my head but can't stop grinning.

"I suppose we had better head back to Washington." But I narrow my eyes in thought.

I wasn't sure where to go. I mean me personally… Guess I'll figure that out when I get there. For now Bella needed to get home. I was sure Charlie was beginning to concern himself of her whereabouts. I was also about to do something else against her wishes. But she's to be my bride she's already agreed to this. As we both come to our feet. I cup her chin and look her in the eyes.

"Bella, you will no longer cause harm to yourself, you're to take better care of yourself, and you will start eating three meals a day. You will stay properly hydrated and you will no longer consume alcohol to the point of self-destruction. After I get you home you're to shower, dress, eat a good meal and get straight to bed where you will rest and let your body recoup. Do you understand? I won't have this anymore."

She nods and blinks a few times. I say nothing else on this and kiss her forehead. I then pick her up.

"Close your eyes and hold on we got a little ways to go."

And yes we were still very much in the buff, making this all the more reason to hurry. After too much longer I appear at her window. Quietly I lift in seeing as how Charlie was home.

"I'll be back I promise."

This poor girl gives me a sheer look of panic and clings to my arm.

"Bella sweetheart I need you to trust me. Now go do what you were told." Her eyes blink again proving the compulsion was still there.

She swallows back and nods.

"Good girl. I'll be back." I kiss her lips and leap back down.

Now I'd the coven and Carlisle to face… I grimace in thought as I light a cigarette. All I knew was I wasn't about to make a decision just yet. I'd hear them out for now. I'd gather every bit of information needed and from all sides. I even prepared for a few fights to break out. I take a long drag off my cigarette and look back towards Bella's bedroom once more. I give it a simple nod and head to the coven house. I just wasn't sure what all to expect.


End file.
